


This Is Happening

by SharkGirl



Series: This Is Happening Universe [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (no really), 3p, Accidental Voyeurism, Cutesy Nicknames, Double Penetration, Drunken sex, Happy Ending, Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Jealousy, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise wakes up sharing a bed with the last person he ever thought he'd sleep with.  Aomine is completely fine with their open relationship until he finds out about the blond's most recent partner.  Can Aomine get over his jealousy?  And can Kise let it end with just one night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! This is my first fic where sex comes before love (wait what?) Yes, you heard me! This is an amazingly difficult OT3 and I was told it was impossible to write. "No one will want to read that." - "How will that even work?" - Well, this is happening, people~ Hehe. (Of course, it will have a happy ending and lots of fluff because...I'm me)
> 
> Yes, I know Haizaki is a huge D. I mean, even his introduction in the anime says it: "Remember that horrible spider guy who beat the crap out of Seirin's thick-eyebrowed cinnamon roll? Well, Haizaki is ten times worse." But I believe he can change.
> 
> I hope everyone (or at least someone) enjoys this. Thanks to my beta indevan~

Kise woke up to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling.  He blinked a few times and groaned at the pain in his head.  It wasn’t unusual for him to spend the night with someone he’d hooked up with, but he almost never drank. 

He couldn’t even remember how much he’d had the night before.  His head was pounding, so it must have been quite a bit.  Kise sat up in bed and hissed at the ache between his legs.  Whoever he’d been with the night before hadn’t taken it easy on him.

Of course, he wasn’t a delicate flower.  At twenty-five years old, he knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to ask for it.  Apparently his masochistic side had kicked in last night, aided by the alcohol.  He sighed as he looked down at the innumerable hickeys and love bites marring the pale skin of his chest.  His manager was going to kill him.  He was already on thin ice with Kikkawa from his last long weekend with Aomine.

Aomine. His lover.

Well, they weren’t exclusive or anything.  The tanned man knew that Kise had needs he couldn’t satisfy on his own and he’d accepted that long ago.  Now they had a strange relationship that revolved around playing one-on-one, random acts of cuddling and fucking like rabbits whenever they had the chance.

Oh, and living together.

Kise stretched his arms up over his head and stiffened.  Damn, it was going to be uncomfortable walking today.  Thankfully, after the launch party last night, he had the day off.

He turned over to see just who the lucky guy was.  The man next to him was covered with the sheet so only the top of his head was sticking out.  From what Kise could tell, he had dark gray, almost black hair and it was done in an unusual style.  If the blond didn’t think it was completely ridiculous, he would have said the man had cornrows.

Those were cornrows.

Kise hadn’t seen anyone try to pull off that look since…

But that couldn’t be.  There was no way he’d ever run into him, let alone go home with him.

Kise swallowed and leaned over, pulling the sheet back just a bit to get a better look.  The face that was revealed was handsome, striking and…familiar.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Kise whispered, dropping the edge of the bedsheet as if it had burned him.  He backed away and nearly fell off the edge of the bed.  “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” he repeated, eyeing the slumbering face of the last man he’d ever expected to see in bed.

The blond crept away, easing himself off of the bed.  He quickly and quietly began collecting his clothes, eager to get the Hell out of the other man’s apartment and forget this whole night had happened.  He found his underwear and about five used condoms.

“Well, at least we were safe.”  He sighed and pulled on his boxer briefs, followed by his pants.  He found his shirt in the living room and his coat in the hallway.  He checked to make sure he had his phone before he toed on his shoes and sneaked out of the apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

Kise was not one for walks of shame.  In fact, he normally strutted about like a proud peacock after spending the night at someone else’s place.  But all he felt now was remorse.  How on Earth could he have slept with _him_ , of all people?  He had standards, after all.

“I must have been so drunk,” he lamented on the elevator ride down to the ground floor.  The doors opened with a ding.  “Yes, totally plastered,” he continued, ignoring the stares he received from a mother and daughter in the lobby.

The blond exited the apartment building and looked around for the nearest street sign.  He recognized the intersection and headed for the closest station.  His and Aomine’s apartment was only a couple stops away.

When he arrived at their apartment, he fished in his pocket for his keys and unlocked the door, throwing it open and startling Aomine, who was busy making a protein shake in the kitchen.

“Fuck, Kise, you scared the shit out of me,” the tanned man put a hand over his heart.  “What the Hell-”

“Shower,” the blond said and strode past him.  The dark-haired man blinked in confusion and followed his lover down the hallway and into their bedroom.  Kise practically tore his clothing off and hopped into the shower, not even bothering to wait for the water to warm up.

“Did something happen?” Aomine asked, surprised by the blond’s behavior.  Normally Kise was all rainbows and sunshine and requests to play one-on-one, but right now…

“Hey, wanna fuck?” Kise slid the shower door open and blinked up at him with wide golden eyes.

“Whoa, hold up,” the taller man held his hands in front of him.  “You don’t bother messaging me last night to tell me you’re not coming home and then you come tearing in here like you-”

“Aominecchi,” the blond finished rinsing the suds away and walked out of the shower, ignoring his towel hanging on the bar.  “I had a shitty night,” he admitted, biting his lip.  “I need you to make it better, okay?” he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s neck.

The tanned man stared down at him, brows raised.  But he conceded when those golden eyes, impossibly large, gazed up at him through thick lashes.

“And afterwards you’ll tell me what’s wrong?” he asked with a sigh.  Kise nodded.  “Fine.”

“Don’t act as if it’s a chore, Aominecchi,” he purred, dropping to his knees and unzipping his boyfriend’s pants.  “Besides,” Kise looked up at him and grinned, “It looks like little ‘Minecchi is more than happy to oblige.”

“Well, you abandoned me last night and then you stripped and begged me for sex, so, yeah,” Aomine turned his head to the side, a light pink dusting his tan cheeks.

“I’m sorry I left you alone last night,” Kise pouted.  “I must have gotten so wasted…”

“So, what happened-?”

“Shh, later,” the blond freed his lover’s erection and licked a stripe up the underside, eliciting a moan from the taller man.  “First things first.”

*~*

“Ah, that’s so much better,” Kise sighed contentedly and turned to face Aomine.  “Though, wanna go for one more round just in case?” he trailed his fingers up his lover’s chest up to his chin.  Aomine caught his hand and fixed the blond with a serious look.  “What?”

“You promised,” he said.  Kise frowned and pulled his hand back.  “Now,” Aomine’s face mirrored his.  “What the Hell happened last night?”

“You’re so stubborn,” the blond whined.

“So I’ve been told,” Aomine leaned forward and rested his forehead against Kise’s.  “C’mon, babe,” he urged.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Kise chewed on his bottom lip.  The other man shook his head and the blond sighed again.  “Okay, fine,” he caved.  “Remember how I had to go to that launch party for a new fragrance one of my agency’s models is promoting?”  Aomine nodded.  “Well, it wasn’t the most exciting thing in the world and they must have had a bar…”

“I thought you didn’t drink on weeknights?” Aomine frowned.

“I don’t normally, but I knew I had today off,” Kise said.  “And you know I only drink if someone is kind enough to buy it for me.”

“How generous of you,” the tanned man scoffed.

“Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?” the blond growled.

“Sorry, sorry,” Aomine laughed.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Kise glowered, “I can’t remember anything from last night and when I woke up this morning, I was lying in bed next to the last person I would ever consider sleeping with.”

“Are you sure the two of you actually…?”

“Did you see my neck and chest?” Kise pulled the sheet back and gestured to the marks all over him.

“Well, some of those are mine,” Aomine smirked.

“You’re not helping,” the blond sighed.

“My bad,” the taller man placated him.  “So, who was it?”

“I don’t know if you’ll believe me,” Kise ran a hand through his hair.  “I don’t even know if I believe it myself.”

“Fuck, Kise, the suspense is killing me,” the dark-haired man rubbed the back of his neck.  “Spit it out already.”  The blond opened his mouth, but was interrupted by their doorbell.  “Damn it,” Aomine shot out of bed and grabbed his jeans from the floor.  “I want to hear the rest of that when I get back,” he said over his shoulder as he walked out of the bedroom.

Kise sat there, relieved that he’d avoided telling Aomine for now.  Of course, this respite would only last for as long as it took for the other man to deal with the person at their front door.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he heard Aomine’s voice, but it was hard to hear the other person.  Curiosity getting the better of him, Kise slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of Aomine’s boxers and one of his practice shirts.  He crept out into the living room and peered around the corner.

“I just need to talk to him,” the other man said.  Kise couldn’t see the man past his lover’s broad shoulders, but he recognized the voice.  He just couldn’t place it.

“Listen, I don’t know how you got our address, but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to see you,” Aomine nearly growled.

“I got your address off of his driver’s license,” the other man said.

“Are you stalking him?” Aomine’s voice sounded damn near lethal.  “I thought you’d gotten over that high school shit.  It’s been years.”

“No, you don’t understand,” the man at the door sounded frustrated.  “Daiki, he left his wallet at my place last night.”

Oh no.

Kise walked forward, not sure what he was trying to do, but wanting so badly to pull Aomine away from the doorway and slam the door.

“Aominecchi,” the blond touched his lover’s arm.

“Kise, get back inside the bedroom,” he turned and barked at him.  “I can handle this stalking asshole.”

“I told you it’s not like that, Daiki.  What the fuck?” the other man drew his brows down.  “Ryouta, will you tell him?” he looked to the blond for help and Kise swallowed, nearly choking on how dry his throat had become.

“What is he talking about, Kise?” Aomine spun around, brows knit in confusion.

“I…uh…” Kise averted his eyes.

“Ryouta, you left your wallet at my place,” the man handed it forward, but Aomine snatched it from him.  “Cool it, Daiki, he came of his own free will,” he spat.  “Tell him, Ryouta.”

“Wait,” the anger clouding Aomine’s vision must have finally cleared.  “Kise, do you mean to tell me that the person you had sex with last night was Haizaki?”

“You sure left in a hurry this morning, Angel Face,” Haizaki brushed past a stunned Aomine and reached out, cupping Kise’s cheek.  “I was gonna make you breakfast and everything.”  He smiled.  Kise froze at the feeling of that warm hand on his cheek.  Suddenly, flashes of the night before played out in his head.

_“Fuck, you’re so tight, Angel Face.”_

_“You’re cumming again?  Shit, me, too.”_

_“Damn, wanted you for so long…Ryouta.”_

“Oh shit,” Kise snapped back to reality.  “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” he pulled away from Haizaki’s touch and brought his own hand to his cheek.

“Yeah, you said that a lot last night, too,” Haizaki chuckled.  “Anyway, I’ve got to go into work for a few hours, but I’ll see you tonight.”

“Tonight…?” the blond furrowed his brow, still trying to wash away the mental images which stirred something within him that he’d rather not think about.

“Don’t tell me you forgot?” the gray-haired man shook his head, but he was still smiling.  “You did have a lot to drink last night, but that didn’t stop you from making our dinner reservations.”

“Dinner?” Kise blinked and then froze.  That’s right.  After the second or third round, Haizaki had asked him out on a date.

“I’ll pick you up at seven, okay?” Haizaki reached forward and brushed some of Kise’s bangs from his eyes, a gentle smile on his lips, looking so foreign on his angular face.  “Damn, how the Hell did I get so lucky?” he breathed and leaned forward to kiss him.  But Aomine had snapped out of his stupor and grabbed the other man’s hand, wrenching it away from Kise’s face.

“Don’t you fucking touch him,” Aomine growled.

“My, my, Daiki,” the shock on Haizaki’s face melted away as he smirked.  “What an overprotective roommate you have, Ryouta,” gray eyes slid over to the blond.  “See you tonight,” he pulled his arm from the tanned man’s grasped and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Kise and Aomine stood there for a moment in silence.  Finally, the blond gathered the courage to speak.

“Aominecch-”

“Why him?” the taller man asked.  “I can accept anyone else, but why _him_?”

“I told you it was a mistake,” Kise argued.  “I’d had too many last night and he was at the party for some reason,” the blond drew his brows down.  Why was he there?  Well, he supposed he could ask him at dinner.  “It was just a one night thing and-”

“Then why are you going on a date with him tonight?” Aomine looked livid.  Kise had never seen him like this.  Not over one of the blond’s flings anyway.

“Apparently, during my drunken haze, I made a reserva-”

“So, you sobered up enough to make dinner reservations, but not enough to call me to let me know you weren’t coming home?” the taller man ran a hand through his short navy hair.  “I mean, shit, Kise, do you have any idea what I…?” he trailed off and shook his head.  “Never mind,” he pushed past him and walked back into the bedroom.

“Aominecchi, where are you going?” Kise followed after him.

“I’ve got to shower before practice,” Aomine answered, grabbing clothes from his drawers.  Kise reached out and touched his boyfriend’s arm, shocked at how tense the muscle was.

“Ao-” he tightened his grip.

“Don’t touch me!” the taller man pulled his arm away.  Kise gasped and cradled his hand against his chest, golden eyes going wide.  “Shit, sorry…” Aomine ran his hand through his hair again.  “Listen, I’m just…” he sighed.  “Can we talk about this later?”  Kise nodded dumbly, afraid to speak.

He watched as Aomine walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  Then he heard the shower turn on.  Aomine had never gotten upset about any of the men he’d slept with.  In fact, sometimes they’d even talk about it the next day, making jokes about his one night stand’s performance.

Then again, Kise had never slept with anyone they knew.  Or anyone Aomine hated.

The blond fell onto the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted.  He had the day off, so he could afford to sleep a bit more.  He’d talk to Aomine after practice and figure out how to get out of his date with Haizaki.  He could fix this.  It wouldn’t be a problem.

Haizaki would soon return to being a part of his past, where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Interesting? Maybe? ^^;
> 
> I already have all of chapter 2 planned out, so I should be updating soon.


	2. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright~ Kise goes on his date with Haizaki in this chapter. I hope Hai isn't too OOC. I was trying to make him 9 years older and 9 years more mature...but I hope he still retains some of his character.  
> Thanks to my beta, indevan~

_“Fuck, you’re so tight, Angel Face,” the man behind him moaned as he slid completely inside of him.  “You’re sucking me in…” he ground out, hot breath on Kise’s neck.  “Does it feel good?”_

_“So good…Shougo…kun…”_

Kise shot up in bed, panting.  He was drenched in sweat.  He brushed his bangs out of his eyes, some strands still sticking to his forehead. 

He’d remembered.  He’d remembered it all.  Kise glanced down at tent in his boxers, or, more accurately, Aomine’s boxers, since he was still wearing the borrowed shorts.  He immediately felt guilty.

Kise was about to get out of bed when he heard his phone’s message alert go off.  He reached over and grabbed his cell.  Aomine’s pouty face appeared on the screen and Kise smiled, despite his guilt.  He swiped to unlock the screen and read the message.

_‘Going out to dinner with the guys.’_

That was unusual.  Aomine never hung out with his teammates, especially when Kise had the night off.  The tanned man had always rushed home after practice.  But, then again, why would he want to rush back?  It was already past six o’clock and Kise would be leaving to go on his ‘date’ with Haizaki soon.

“It’s too late to try to get out of it now,” he lamented with a heavy sigh.  He quickly typed a response to Aomine and set his phone back down.  “I’d better shower,” he slipped out of bed and into the bathroom.  It wasn’t like he was planning for anything to happen with Haizaki, but he didn’t want to go on a date with another man smelling like sex and Aomine.

Before he knew it, it was nearly seven o’clock and the doorbell was ringing.  Kise checked his reflection in the mirror one last time, fixing his bangs, before he walked to answer it.

“Good evening, Ryouta,” the man greeted.  He was wearing a light grey suit and a black dress shirt with the first few buttons undone.  His hair wasn’t in his signature cornrows.  It was still just as dark, but it was styled more like he used to wear it back when they first met, shaggy and spiky in places.  It looked good.

“Shougo-kun, your hair,” the blond said before he even realized the words were coming out of his mouth.

“Oh, yeah,” the other man ran a hand through it.  “Those braids were giving me a headache, so…”  He cleared his throat.  “Uh, these are for you,” he presented Kise with a bouquet of yellow roses.  “I wanted to get you sunflowers, but the florist said they were too big,” he admitted with a scratch to the back of his head.

Kise blinked in surprise and accepted the bouquet.

“Thank you, Shougo-kun,” he blushed.  None of his dates had ever brought him flowers before.  “Come in,” he offered, walking over to the kitchen and looking for a vase to put the flowers in.  Finding none, he grabbed a pitcher and began filling it with water.  “I’m surprised you aren’t used to it,” Kise said as he placed the flowers into the pitcher.

“Used to it?” Haizaki asked, standing awkwardly by the couch as if he was afraid to take a seat.

“Your hair, I mean,” the blond clarified.  “You said the braids were giving you a headache.”

“Oh, yeah,” the other man took one more look around and sat down on the couch.  “I haven’t worn my hair in rows in years,” he admitted.

“So, why the sudden urge?” Kise set the pitcher in the middle of the kitchen table and walked over to sit in the armchair across from Haizaki.  “Felt nostalgic?” he grinned.

“Uh, no…not exactly,” the other man cleared his throat and looked down the hallway that led to the bedroom.

“Aominecchi’s not here,” the blond said.  “If you were wondering.”  Haizaki looked visibly relieved.

“I heard you were going to be at the launch party, so I,” Haizaki’s cheeks tinted just a bit, “I thought you wouldn’t recognize me without them.”

“Well, you do look different, but your hair looks much better this way,” Kise said.  He watched as the gray-haired man’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, that’s what Kikkawa-san said, too,” he blushed and rubbed the nape of his neck.

“You know my manager?” Kise asked, surprised.  Maybe Aomine hadn’t been too far off with the whole stalking thing.

“I met her a few weeks ago when she introduced me to the model who would be promoting our fragrance,” he said.  “I had no idea she worked with you, but you sort of came up.”  Kise raised an eyebrow.  “She’s very proud of you, you know.”

“Let me guess, she wanted me to be the face for your fragrance, huh?” the blond snickered.

“Yeah, she threw you out there,” Haizaki chuckled.  “Of course, despite how good you still look, you’re a little older than what we’re going for.”

“Ouch,” Kise put a hand over his heart.  “That one cut me deep.”

“I did say you looked good,” the gray-haired man pointed out.

“Mhm,” he rolled his eyes.  “So, you work for a perfume company then?”

“Nah, I’m in marketing,” Haizaki explained.  “That’s just one of the companies I work for.” 

Kise was impressed.  Haizaki had certainly grown up quite a bit since their basketball days.  Of course, it had been almost a decade.

“Well, we don’t want to be late,” the gray-haired man stood up.  “Shall we go?”  Kise nodded and followed after him.  Maybe this date wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were shown to their table.  It was a nice place, low lighting, candles on the tables.  It was the kind of place that Aomine hated to go to.

“Have you been here before?” Haizaki asked after they’d ordered their drinks.

“Yeah, but only once for a lunch meeting,” Kise admitted.  “I really wanted to try them for dinner,” he looked over the menu excitedly.  He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up to see Haizaki staring at him with a goofy grin on his face.  “What?” the blond asked.

“Nothing.  I just can’t believe you’re here with me,” Haizaki reached forward and put a hand over Kise’s.  “You do realize how gorgeous you are, right?”  Kise felt his cheeks light up.

“I…didn’t expect to hear that from you, Shougo-kun,” he looked away.

“Why not?”

“Well, for starters, I’m pretty sure you used to hate me, so…” Kise said with a laugh.

“I never _hated_ you,” Haizaki paused, “exactly.”  Kise narrowed his eyes.  “Don’t give me that look,” the other man chuckled. “I thought I hated you,” he explained.  “You took my spot on the team, you always looked so stupidly happy when you played-”

“Hey!”

“Sorry,” he laughed.  “And you were so unbelievably hot.”  He leaned forward and looked up through his bangs.  “Still are.”

“Go on…” Kise cleared his throat as his blush spread from his face down his neck.

“I only realized later that the heat I felt when I looked at you wasn’t just from jealousy or envy,” Haizaki rested his chin on his fist.  “Of course, I figured I’d royally fucked up any chances of being with you.”  He sighed.  “I cleaned up my act, stopping taking my frustration out on everyone around me, and just decided to be a decent person for once in my life.”

Kise was speechless.

“And then, when I heard you were going to be at the party, I figured it was my chance,” he went on.  “Not to get you into bed, although,” he had the decency to blush, “it sort of worked out that way.”  Kise averted his eyes again.  “I really just wanted to talk, maybe even apologize, buy you a drink or two.”

“Or ten,” the blond added.

“You’re the one who kept ordering,” Haizaki snorted.  “I think you enjoyed watching me grovel at your feet.  Didn’t you, Angel Face?” he asked.

“Please don’t call me that,” Kise blushed, looking around to see if anyone had heard.

“You seemed to like it last night,” the other man said.  “Well, you liked it better than when I tried to call you Baby Doll.”  Golden eyes snapped back to Haizaki.

“That’s because that’s the name that Ao-” he stopped, covering his mouth.

“That’s the name Daiki calls you?” Haizaki raised his brows and Kise nodded.  “I figured the two of you had something going on,” he continued.  “Despite our past, I didn’t think Daiki would get that angry if he was _just_ your roommate.”  Haizaki paused for a moment, taking a deep breath.  “I’m not a homewrecker, am I?”

“What?” Kise’s eyes widened.  “Oh, no, you’re not,” the blond shook his head.  “Aominecchi and I, we…we have an open relationship,” he explained.  “He knows that, every so often, I get the urge to see other people and he’s completely fine with it.”

“He didn’t seem ‘completely fine’ this morning,” Haizaki argued.

“Well, that’s because I don’t normally, uh, they’re usually,” Kise didn’t know how to word it without making himself sound like a slut.  “It’s usually just a one-night thing and they don’t typically come to the apartment,” he said.  “And they certainly aren’t someone Aominecchi knows.”

“And hates,” the other man finished for him.  Kise opened his mouth, but Haizaki held a hand up.  “No, I get it.  He has every reason to hate me.  I was a complete and total ass back in high school.”

“Wow,” the blond blinked.  “You really have changed, haven’t you?”

“Nah, not really,” Haizaki smirked.  “I just learned how to use my words,” he said.  “Though, I’m not going to lie, when Daiki grabbed my arm, I really wanted to punch his lights out.”  Kise should have been angered by that comment, but, oddly enough, he wasn’t.  Maybe it was because he knew Haizaki was joking.  Or, at least, he hoped he was.

The waiter interrupted them to give them their drinks and take their order.

“Ryouta, I’m really glad we got together last night,” Haizaki said once they were alone again.  “And not just for the sex,” he paused, “Though that was mind-blowingly amazing,” he winked and Kise felt his cheeks heat up.  Haizaki reached forward and grabbed one of Kise’s hands, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

“Shougo-kun…” Kise looked at his hand and then back up at the other man.

“I was thinking,” he began.  “I’d really like to see you again and I think our bodies are compatible,” Haizaki’s thumb continued to brush back and forth over the sensitive skin on the back of Kise’s hand.  An involuntary shiver made its way up the blond’s spine.  “I think between Daiki and me, we can satisfy you,” he pulled Kise’s hand up to his mouth and kissed each knuckle.

“What are you saying?” golden eyes watched the lips brush against his skin.

“You don’t have to answer me now,” Haizaki said, “but I’d like you to think it over.”  He laced their fingers together.  “Judging by what you said last night, I think I might be a better option than a never-ending line of one-night stands.”  Kise stiffened, eyes widening.  He covered his face with his hands.

“Just what did I say?” the blond asked.  Haizaki just chuckled.

After dinner, Haizaki walked him home.  This was another first.  The only date who had ever seen him to the door was Aomine and that was back in college.

“I had a great time tonight,” the dark-haired man said when they made it to the apartment.

“Me, too,” Kise smiled.  He hadn’t expected to enjoy his date with his ex-rival, but Haizaki seemed almost like a different person.  He certainly had grown up.

“Please think about what I mentioned earlier, okay, Angel Face?” he took Kise’s hand and kissed it again.  “I know I’ll be thinking about it.”  He brushed some of the blond’s hair to the side and leaned forward.  Kise closed his eyes, ignoring the nagging voice in his head.  He waited, but the touch Haizaki’s lips against his never came.

“Shougo-kun?” he opened his eyes and saw the other man’s trademark smirk.  Though, instead of instilling anger or fear, it stirred something else within him.

“As much as I enjoyed last night,” Haizaki began, “and I mean, really enjoyed it,” he added.  “I think we should take things slow from now on.

Kise was floored.  Not that he thought it was a good idea to invite Haizaki into his bed, but he was still shocked.  That was usually the only thing his dates wanted.

“We both had a bit too much to drink last night,” Haizaki continued.  “I hadn’t intended for things to…escalate so quickly,” he traced Kise’s jaw with his finger.  “Please think about my offer,” he added.  “Talk it over with your beau.”

“Aominecchi?” Kise raised his brows.

“Even though I don’t care what he thinks of me,” the other man said, “He’s still your number one, right?”  Kise swallowed, unsure how to answer.  “Well, it’s getting late,” Haizaki leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  “Call me, okay?”

“S-Sure…” Kise cursed himself for stammering.

“Sleep well, Angel Face,” Haizaki waved over his shoulder, before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the long hallway to the elevator.  Golden eyes followed his retreating back until the doors closed behind him.

Kise took a deep breath, suddenly feeling like he hadn’t gotten enough oxygen in a while.  He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

This might not be as simple as he originally thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter 2 went WAAAAY too long, so I ended up finding a good place to cut it off and...well, let's just say chapter 3 is pretty much done. I'm going to elaborate on a certain scene (wink wink) and then I can upload it.  
> This fic really earns its rating in the next chapter. AoKise ahead~


	3. Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I added a bit more to that AoKise scene I was talking about. It's still not a full scene (I don't want to oversell it, here) But, I wrote a bit more naughty parts. Because, if I wrote out every scene with our little blond bombshell, this would be non-stop porn, lol.  
> I hope you guys like this chapter~ indevan beta'd the first half of this chapter. Thanks!!

Kise unlocked his apartment door and pushed it open.

“Aominecchi, I’m home,” he called.  The lights were all out.  Of course, it was already past ten.  He set his keys on the counter and crept into the bedroom.  But, when he walked inside, the bed was empty.  “Is he still out with his teammates?” Kise furrowed his brow.

He changed into his pajamas, which consisted of one of Aomine’s shirts and a pair of underwear, and he walked over to the couch.  He had to get up early for a photoshoot in the morning, but he wanted to talk to Aomine before bed.  They never got their chance to talk earlier.

An hour passed and still no Aomine.  Kise was starting to get worried.  He sent the other man a text, letting him know that he’d arrived home safely.  Maybe Aomine was waiting for his date to finish so he wouldn’t have to come home to an empty apartment.  But, as the minutes ticked by, Kise became more and more worried.

“What if something happened?” the blond chewed his bottom lip, pacing back and forth in their living room, his cellphone clutched tightly in his hand.  “What if he’s still mad at me and he’s not coming home tonight?” he swallowed and then his eyes widened.  “What if he’s never coming back?”

He sent another text, asking where his lover was.  Maybe he’d been on the train earlier and he didn’t have reception.  “Or maybe there was a train crash and he’s trapped,” Kise’s imagination was running wild.  Aomine never stayed out late.  He never failed to text Kise if his plans changed. 

Kise thought about calling Kuroko.  He and Kagami were Aomine’s best friends.  Maybe he was staying with them.  He opened his contacts and was about to call when he heard a key sliding into the lock of their front door.  The knob turned and the door opened.

“I’m home,” Aomine said in a low voice, probably not meant for anyone to hear other than himself.

“Aominecchi!” Kise nearly shouted at him.

“Kise?” his cobalt eyes were wide.  “What are you doing up?” he asked.  “It’s past midnight.  Don’t you have an early shoot tomorrow?”

“Where _were_ you?” the blond frowned, blinking back tears.

“I was at dinner with the rest of my team,” Aomine answered.  “I sent you a text.”

“You were at dinner for _six hours_?” Kise’s hands formed fists at his sides.

“Well, after dinner, they invited me out for karaoke,” the taller man said.  “I usually opt out, but since you had plans tonight, I figured I’d go.”  He looked away, rubbing the nape of his neck.  “We went to this place out in Ikebukuro and the trains were late and-” he stopped when Kise ran into him, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s middle and burying his face in his chest.  “Kise?”

“Why didn’t you respond to any of my texts?” the blond asked, voice muffled by Aomine’s shirt.

“Oh, one of the guys spilled his drink on my phone,” Aomine said.  “The damn touchscreen’s busted, but he’s going to buy me a new one.”

Kise pulled back, feeling embarrassed.  He turned, walking over to the couch.  He leaned his hands on the back and stared down at the carpeted floor.

“You were gone for hours and you weren’t answering my messages,” Kise sniffled, still facing away from Aomine.  “Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was?”

There was a long pause.

“Yeah,” Aomine finally said, deep voice barely above a whisper.  “I have an idea.”

That’s right.  Kise had done the same thing the night before.  Aomine must have been so worried and yet, he didn’t burst into tears the moment Kise came home.  He was so much stronger than him.  How many times had he made Aomine worry?

“You should go to bed,” Aomine changed the subject, taking off his jacket and throwing it onto the armchair.  “You’re going to get dark circles and Kikkawa-san is going to blame me again.”

“Aominecchi…” Kise murmured.  “I wanted to talk to you,” he said.  “You were so mad earlier and I thought…”

“Yeah, I did sort of overreact,” the taller man cleared his throat.  “I just didn’t expect the two of you to…” he trailed off. “I mean, it’s your body, but-” he walked up behind Kise and wrapped his arms around the blond.  “I’m sorry, babe,” he kissed the top of Kise’s head.

“Say it like you used to,” Kise turned around in his grasp and looked up with pleading eyes.  Aomine furrowed his brow in confusion for a moment and then smiled when he caught on.  He crooked a finger under the blond’s chin and tilted his head.

“Anything for you, Baby Doll,” he breathed and then kissed him.  Kise felt his heart swell.

Aomine’s kisses were the best.  Soft, yet strong.  Tender, yet intense.  They made Kise feel like he was melting.  All too soon, Aomine pulled away.  “Now,” he said, “you should get some rest.”

“No…” Kise said childishly.  He tugged on the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt, refusing to let go.  Aomine touched his forehead to Kise’s with an exasperated sigh.

“You’re going to be sore for your shoot tomorrow,” he warned.

“I don’t care,” Kise wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, lips hovering just out of reach.

“Don’t blame me later,” Aomine said, threading his fingers in the blond’s hair and crushing their lips together.  Kise mewled in the back of his throat.  His hands moved down to rest against Aomine’s chest, gripping the front of the taller man’s shirt.  “Kise…” Aomine breathed, sliding his tongue out to trace his lover’s lips, delving inside and tasting him.

“Ao…minecchi…” he moaned when the taller man’s hands slid down his body found their way to his ass, kneading the firm mounds.  “A-Ah…!”

“Damn, I love your ass,” the tanned man nearly purred.  “How do you want it tonight, Baby Doll?” his fingers dipped below Kise’s waistband, inching over to slide between his cheeks and brush against his entrance.  “You want me here?” he asked before he spread him open, pulling the shorter man’s hips forward and grinding their clothed erections together.

“F-Fuck…!” Kise threw his head back and bit his lip.

“That’s the idea, babe,” Aomine licked his lover’s chin and nipped and kissed his way down his neck.  “So, what’ll it be?”

Kise lowered his head, golden eyes impossibly dark and pupils blown.

“Make me yours, Aominecchi,” his grip tightened on the front of his boyfriend’s shirt.  “Take me to the bed and take all your anger out on me,” he begged.

“But, I told you, I’m not ang-”

“Please, _Daiki_ ,” Kise narrowed his eyes, a predatory grin spreading on his face.  The taller man’s eyes widened a fraction before he hooded them, adjusting his hold on his boyfriend’s ass and picking him up.  Kise immediately wrapped his legs around Aomine’s waist.

“Gonna show you just whose ass this is,” Aomine growled, squeezing tightly and attacking his lover's lips once again.

*~*

“So,” Aomine said sometime later.  “How was your ‘date’?” he asked, fingers trailing up and down Kise’s naked side, stopping to rub soothing circles on his pale hip.

“It actually went surprisingly well,” the blond admitted.  “Shougo-kun, he…he’s changed.”

“I’m sure,” the navy-haired man rolled his eyes.  “Was that before or after he got into your pants?”

“I’ll have you know, we didn’t do anything,” Kise said indignantly.  “He didn’t even try.”

“Don’t sound so disappointed,” Aomine pouted.  Kise chuckled and leaned forward, kissing the pout away.

“You know they’re called ‘one-night’ stands for a reason, right?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but they also aren’t followed by a dinner date the next day,” Aomine countered.  They were silent for a moment.  “Are,” the tanned man started and then looked away.  “Are you going to see him again?”

“I don’t know,” Kise answered honestly.  “I really thought I was going to go on this date out of obligation and then just forget about him again, but…” he bit his lip.  “He’s different, Aominecchi.”

“What?  He’s stopped kicking puppies and moved on to something more defenseless?” the taller man drew his brows down.  Kise swatted at his chest with a laugh.

“ _No_ ,” he rolled his eyes.  “He’s grown up a lot,” Kise licked his lips nervously.  “He…wants to be something more.”

“Something more?” Aomine pulled Kise close, pressing their chests together.  “Like what?”

“He wants to date me,” he said.

“You’re kidding me.”

“No, it’s true,” Kise went on.  “He even said I should talk it over with you.”

“He knows you’re not the ‘settling down’ type, right?” Aomine asked.

“Well, he seems to think that, between the two of you, I’d be satisfied enough where I wouldn’t need to…well, you know…” Kise trailed off, cheeks tinting.

“How can you still blush about that?” the taller man shook his head and ruffled the blond’s hair.

“A-Aomin-necchi!” Kise growled, trying to pry those large hands off of his head.

“Honestly, you…” Aomine laughed and pulled Kise into a tight hug.  Then he froze, pulling back just a bit.  “Are you…?” he blinked and looked down.  “Kise, I barely touched you.”

“I can’t help it,” the blond flushed and looked to the side.  “You pulled my hair…”

“Poor baby,” the taller man chuckled and rolled them over so he was on top of his lover.  “I’m not saying I like the idea,” he said as he kissed his way down Kise’s chest, biting and nipping as he went.  “I still hate that asshole, but…” he stopped when he reached his goal, stiff and dripping for him.  “Do you honestly think the two of us will be enough to satisfy you?” he asked with a smirk.

“I’m not sure…” Kise bit his lip, golden eyes darkening.  “But I think I’m interested in seeing you two try.”

“I almost feel sorry for him,” Aomine said and then licked the underside of Kise’s erection, causing the blond to arch his back and moan.  “You’re quite a handful,” he teased, chuckling slightly at the dual meaning.  He gripped the base and wrapped his lips around the head, tongue swirling around the slit.

“Oh…Ao…cchi…f-fuck…” Kise brought his hands down to his lover’s head and fisted his short hair.  “Your mouth…so…so good…”

“You’re still so wet and soft,” the taller man marveled, easily slipping two fingers into his lover before taking more of him into his mouth.

“Sh-Shit!” Kise’s grip tightened and his hips stuttered.  “W-wait…let go, I’m…!” Kise gasped and arched his back, letting out a low moan, thighs gripping Aomine’s head like a vice as he reached his peak.  The taller man pulled back and swallowed, licking his lips.

“That was awfully fast,” he teased, cobalt eyes twinkling.

“Again…” Kise panted.  “ _Daiki_ …again…”

“First-naming me, huh?  Was it that good?” Aomine kissed the blond’s hip, watching as the shorter man trembled beneath him.

“Stop teasing me and fuck me again,” he begged.

“Babe, you’ve got to get up in,” Aomine looked at the clock on his nightstand, “three hours.”

“I don’t care,” Kise pushed him back and straddled his hips.

“You’re insatiable,” the taller man shook his head and then clenched his teeth as his lover lowered himself onto him, stopping only when he was fully inside, squeezing Aomine tightly.

“But you love me,” the blond braced his hands on Aomine’s chest and licked his lips.  Aomine reached a hand up and brushed Kise’s bangs from his face, moving to cup the back of his head.

“Yeah,” he smiled, pulling his lover’s face close.  “I do,” he breathed and closed the gap.

*~*

Kise quickly, but quietly, got dressed after his shower.  He had a few minutes before he had to leave, so he walked back over to the bed and smiled down at Aomine, his lover’s tanned body barely covered by their sheets and one leg hanging off the bed.  Kise leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.  Aomine’s eyes fluttered open and he stifled a yawn.

“Where ya goin’, Baby Doll?” he asked, rubbing his eye.  He looked so cute like that.

“I’ve got that early shoot this morning,” the blond said.  “I’ll be back this afternoon, okay?”

“Got, uh,” Aomine sat up and scrubbed his face with his hand. “I’ve got practice then.”

“Okay, I’ll wait for you until you come home,” Kise touched their foreheads together.

“You’re not going out with the others?” he asked.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Kise sat down on the bed.  “After last night, I…” he swallowed.  “I realized how you must have felt when I didn’t contact you the night before and…”

“You don’t have to punish yourself by staying home,” Aomine chuckled, waking up a bit more.

“It’s not a punishment, I just-”

“Baby,” the taller man brushed Kise’s cheek with his thumb.  “Don’t rush back,” he said.  “I’ll be home for dinner and,” he smiled, “maybe I’ll take you out to that place you keep talking about.”

“Which one?” Kise’s eyes lit up.

“Pick one,” he said with a laugh.

“Oh, I can’t even remember the last time we went out on a date,” the blond was beside himself.  “I’ll call up that one place my sister told me about and I’ll make a reservammm-” Aomine cut him off with a kiss.

“You’re going to be late,” the taller man said when he pulled away, giving Kise a lopsided grin.

“Oh, shit, you’re right!” the blond checked his watch.  “I’ll see you tonight, Aominecchi,” he trilled and gave his boyfriend one last kiss before he ran out of the room.

Kise was halfway to the train station when his phone’s message alert went off.

“Did Aominecchi forget to tell me something?” he grabbed his phone and was surprised when he didn’t see his lover’s pouty face on the screen.  He opened the message.

_‘Hey, Angel Face.  I know it’s early, but I remembered you said you had an early shoot this morning.  I’m going to be at the studio to take a look at some proofs.  Wanna grab a bite to eat after?  I should be done by noon.’_

Kise stared at the message.  He hadn’t expected Haizaki to contact him so soon.  Of course, it wasn’t like the other man was cold calling him.  Haizaki needed to be at the studio anyway.  And, Kise didn’t need to be home until that night.  He quickly typed a reply before he walked into the station.

_‘Sounds good.  You buying?’_

It was just lunch.  He wasn’t giving Haizaki an answer just yet.  He walked through ticketing and toward the platform.  He heard his alert go off again.

_‘Sure thing, Angel.’_

It was just lunch, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Heehee.  
> We've spent a lot of time in Kise's POV so far. I plan on getting into Aomine's head, too. And, eventually, Haizaki's (once he's won you all over... It might be a while)  
> Stay tuned ^^


	4. Lunch Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is taking over my life! (and I love it!!)  
> More Suave-zaki coming up~ (Don't worry, for those of you who like his jerky side, we'll get to see more of that in his interactions with Aomine in upcoming chapters. He's not completely tamed, hehe)  
> Thanks again to indevan for being my beta!

“Ryou-kun, how is it that you manage to look like three kinds of Hell _and_ amazingly refreshed at the same time?” Kise’s manager, Kikkawa, lamented.  “I thought Suzuki was going to have you in make-up for eons…”

“But isn’t my smile dazzling, Kikkawacchi?” the blond batted his eyelashes.

“That may work on your fans, but it won’t work on me,” she sighed.  “You’re going to be twenty-six this year.  You can’t keep staying out all night and-”

“Technically, I stayed in,” Kise raised his brows and held up a finger.

“And participating in your extracurricular activities,” she continued.

“You make it sound like I’m out doing all of Tokyo,” he pouted.

“Listen, Ryou-kun,” Kikkawa took a deep breath.  “It’s none of my business what you do with Aomine-kun or anyone else,” she began.  “But when you come to work covered in love bites and looking completely sleep deprived, it affects your work and thus becomes my business, get it?”

“Got it.”

“Good,” she said and then smiled.  “Anyway, the shoot went amazingly well and you’re done for the day.”

“Wait.  That was the lecture I got for doing well?” Kise said, astonished.  Kikkawa nodded with a smile.

“Now, go out and buy some vitamin E oil for those dark circles and enjoy the rest of your day,” his manager patted his cheek and walked off.

“Wow, she must be a pleasure to work for,” a deep voice drew Kise’s attention from his manager’s retreating back.

“Shougo-kun,” he blinked in surprise.  He turned to see Haizaki leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.  He was dressed in a suit again, though this one was a bit more professional, and his hair was slicked back.  Kise had to admit that he looked good.  He was so distracted by the other man’s appearance, that he didn’t quite hear what he said.  “Hmm?” Kise hummed and then tore his eyes away.  “What?”

“I asked if you were ready to head out to lunch,” Haizaki said, barely covering up a chuckle.  “You seem a little distracted,” he grinned.  “Daiki keep you up all night?”

“Uh, no, that’s,” Kise felt his face heating up.  Haizaki was clearly making a joke.  Why couldn’t the blond just play it off like he usually did in situations like this?  There’s no way the other man knew what he and his lover had done last night, or, rather, this morning.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” the gray-haired man held his hands up.  “I’m just teasing.”

“Yeah,” Kise laughed awkwardly.  “So, where are we going?”

“There’s this great Korean Barbeque place down the street from here,” Haizaki flashed a toothy grin.  “Unless you think that’s too heavy for lunch.”

“Well, I do have dinner plans,” the blond put his hands behind his back and looked up at the other man through thick lashes.  There.  He’d been thrown off for a moment, but he was back on top of his game.  “But, I suppose I can have a salad there, right?”

“You models and your rabbit food,” the other man rolled his eyes.  “And here I was giving up eating karaage at that family restaurant on the corner…”

“Ooh, I could go for some of that,” Kise beamed.  “On top of a salad, of course.”

“Fried food on a salad…” Haizaki closed the distance between them and gently tousled the blond’s hair.  “You’re too cute, Angel Face,” he let his hand drop to caress Kise’s cheek.  “Hey,” suddenly his face was impossibly close, “I know I _just_ said last night that we should take it slow,” he bit his lip, “but do you think I could kiss you?”

“Shougo-kun…” Kise’s breath caught.  Haizaki’s eyes were so close.  He could see the flecks of hazel mixed in with the various shades of gray.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” the other man breathed, lips mere millimeters from his.  Kise tried to swallow, but his mouth was suddenly very dry.  “Ryouta?”

“Ryou-kun!” Kikkawa’s voice interrupted them and Kise jumped about a foot in the hair.  “I forgot to have you sign this,” his manager walked over with a contract.  “Oh, Haizaki-san,” she bowed.  “I see you’ve gotten reacquainted with Ryou-kun.”

“Yes, Kikkawa-san,” Haizaki turned toward her and smiled.  “Ryouta and I got together a couple nights ago,” he side-eyed the blond, “after we bumped into each other at the launch party.”

“Oh, very good,” Kise’s manager looked pleased.  “Maybe you’ll keep our Ryou-kun in mind if, say, any new campaigns come across your desk?” she giggled and it took Kise a moment to realize what was going on.  Kikkawa was flirting with Haizaki.  He’d never seen his manager flirt before.  It was kind of painful to watch.

“I will certainly keep him in my thoughts,” Haizaki bowed his head and Kikkawa followed suit.  “Well, Ryouta and I have a lunch meeting to get to.”

“Well, don’t let me hold you up,” Kikkawa put a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the girliest giggle Kise had ever heard.  “You two have fun,” she said as she started to walk away, but she grabbed Kise’s arm and yanked him close so she could whisper in his ear.  “I don’t care what you have to do, but get on that man’s good side,” she hissed.  “You have no idea how amazing it would be to work under him.”

Kise had some idea.

“I’ll see you two later,” Kikkawa said in her regular voice as she waved, disappearing down the hallway.

“Ready to go?” Haizaki asked and Kise nodded.  At least Kikkawa hadn’t invited herself along.

The family restaurant was much nicer than Kise had expected.  It was cozy and homey, but it didn’t feel cluttered.  There were only a few other people seated inside, despite it being the lunch rush.  Most customers walked up to the counter for their to-go orders, which the manager had waiting, handing the food off and greeting each person by name.

“Do you come here often?” Kise asked, once the server brought their drinks.

“This is the first time,” Haizaki admitted.  “I saw that their special was karaage and I couldn’t resist,” he grinned.  “Though,” he added, “I can’t afford to eat as much of it as I used to,” he patted his belly and, although Kise’s memory was foggy from that night, he knew the other man had nothing to worry about.

“It’s nice to try new places,” the blond put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his interlaced fingers.  “Aominecchi’s idea of a night out usually consists of us going to Maji Burger,” he chortled and shook his head.  “But, he is taking me out to dinner tonight,” he added excitedly.  “He said he’s going to take me anywhere I…” he trailed off, noting Haizaki’s seemingly bored expression.  “Oh, sorry, I guess I shouldn’t talk about him.”

“No, it’s fine,” the gray-haired man sat back and crossed his legs.  “He’s your boyfriend, right?”

“Yeah,” Kise looked down, suddenly feeling sheepish.

The waiter saved him from embarrassing himself further, by coming back to take their order.  But his reprieve from embarrassment didn’t last long.

“So,” Haizaki leaned over the table and lowered his voice.  “Between you and Daiki,” he began.  “Which one of you bottoms?”  Kise nearly spit his drink across the table.  He coughed and pounded his chest, trying to get the water to go down the proper pipe.

“Shougo-kun!” he wheezed, face flushing bright red.

“You know,” the other man chuckled.  “For someone who supposedly has all these one-night stands, you sure blush easily.”

“I don’t have that many,” Kise frowned, finally recovering enough to look indignant.  “I mean,” he paused.  “It’s not like I’ll sleep with just anyone who asks.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you,” Haizaki apologized.  “I just thought it was cute that talking about sex still gets you flustered.”

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not some hotshot who can just brag about his sexual exploits in public,” the blond huffed.

“That’s right,” Haizaki gave a sly smile, “you save the ‘bragging’ for Daiki in the bedroom.”

“Oh God, that’s what I told you when I was drunk, wasn’t it?” Kise buried his face in his hands.

“You’re pretty talkative when you’ve had a few,” the other man bit his lips to keep from laughing.  “Though, I find it interesting that Daiki will listen to you talk about the guys you’re seeing,” he said.  “I mean, I’m surprised he’s fine with an open relationship in the first place,” he drew his brows down.  “Daiki seems like the jealous type.”

“Well, it didn’t start out like this,” Kise said.  “But, the only time Aominecchi and I dated exclusively was in high school,” he explained.  “We decided that we didn’t want to tie each other down in college, so we broke up, but,” he laughed, “we always seemed to end up in each other’s beds.

“Any time I hit a dry spell or had a particularly horrible date, I always came back to Aominecchi,” he gave a small smile.  “We accidentally became fuck buddies,” he paused, realizing that they were still in the family restaurant.  “Anyway,” he lowered his voice.  “After college, my student loans took most of my money and I needed a roommate in order to afford my apartment,” he continued.  “Aominecchi needed a place to stay and we started living together.”

“So, you didn’t start dating again?” Haizaki asked.

“Well, it was kind of like we never stopped dating,” Kise said.  “I still went out and met people, but no matter what, I always ended up coming home to Aominecchi.”

“And he does the same?” the other man asked.

“I…” the blond took a deep breath.  “This is going to sound silly, especially since you know that I tell him everything, but,” he paused, “Aominecchi has never mentioned any of the other people he’s slept with.”  Kise chewed his bottom lip.  “I guess he’s just not as open about it as I am.”

“Yeah…” Haizaki looked pensive for a moment, but quickly changed the subject before Kise could question him.  “So, back to what I asked earlier,” the gray-haired man waggled his eyebrows.  “Who’s on top in your relationship?”

“You really are quite bawdy, aren’t you?” Kise rolled his eyes.  “If you _must_ know,” he gave an exasperated sigh, “we switch.”  Haizaki raised his brows and opened his mouth, but Kise continued.  “Though, nine times out of ten, I prefer to be on the receiving end.”

“I thought you seemed pretty used to it,” the gray-haired man teased, but quieted down when the waiter brought them their food.

“What about you?” Kise asked when the server was gone.  “You ever mix it up?”

“Actually, I’ve only been with girls up until now, so…” Haizaki trailed off.

“So, I’m really your first guy?” the blond’s eyes widened and then narrowed into playful slits.  “Want me to show you what it’s like to-”

“Off-limits,” Haizaki held his hands up.

“What?  How come?” Kise pouted.

“Exit only,” the other man laughed and started to eat his food.

“Well, don’t _we_ have a double standard?” he sulked.  “And after I let you do it to me…”

“Five times,” Haizaki added with a smirk.

“And there went your chance at a sixth,” Kise stuck his nose in the air.

“Oh, don’t say such things with that pretty angel face of yours,” the dark-haired man stuck out his lower lip.  “I promise I’ll be good…although,” he leaned closer, “I have to say that I’m happy I even had a chance.” Kise’s face turned bright red.

“Th-That’s not what I-”

“Sorry,” he said.  “I know I shouldn’t tease you, but that flustered face of yours is just too cute.”

“I’m a man, you know,” Kise drew his brows down.

“Yes, I’m aware,” Haizaki snorted.  “But that doesn’t stop you from being cute.”  A silence fell over the table as Kise stubbornly avoided accepting the other man’s compliment.  Finally, Haizaki spoke.  “I really want to see you again,” he said.  “I know I was giving you time to think it over, but,” he took a deep breath.  “I keep thinking about that night and the connection we had.”

“Shougo-kun, I…” the blond looked down, suddenly interested in his salad.  Then he felt warm hands over his.  He looked up to meet Haizaki’s eyes.

“Let’s just see how it goes,” he said.  “I know you already have plans with Daiki tonight, but maybe tomorrow we could get together again?”

“Shougo…”

“Just a date,” he promised.  “Don’t feel obligated to do anything.”  Haizaki removed his hands went back to his lunch.

After their meal, which Kise refused to let the other man pay for, they walked back to the station together.

“It’s really starting to warm up in the afternoons,” Haizaki said as he unbuttoned his coat.

“Well, it is almost spring,” the blond looked up at the bright blue sky.

“Did you talk to him?” the other man suddenly asked.  “Daiki, I mean.”

“Oh,” Kise looked down, teeth worrying at his bottom lip.  “I did.”

“What did he say?” Haizaki got out his rail card and walked through the turnstile.  Kise did the same and followed behind him.  They walked in silence for a bit, since it was pretty crowded, until they reached the end of the platform, far enough away where no one could eavesdrop.

“He wasn’t exactly thrilled, but,” Kise paused.  “He seemed to be warming up to the idea.”

“And, what about you?” Haizaki was impossibly close again, fingers threading into Kise’s golden locks.  “Are you warming up to it, too?”

“Sh-Shougo…kun…” he swallowed, glancing around the other man to see if anyone was looking.

“About that kiss I asked for earlier…” the gray-haired man breathed, lips dangerously close to Kise’s.

“Shougo-kun, we’re in a public place,” Kise’s face felt like it was on fire.

“Then, shall we go someplace more private?” his warm breath tickled the blond’s neck and his cologne overwhelmed Kise’s senses.  It smelled good, different from Aomine’s, but still pleasant.  “I can’t stop thinking about that night, Angel Face,” Haizaki admitted.  “I keep telling myself that we should take it slow, but, every time I see you, I’m reminded of how good you look under me,” he nearly purred in Kise’s ear.

“A-Ah…” Kise shuddered, feeling his knees go weak.  He hadn’t felt like this since…

“You’re trembling,” Haizaki said, eyes widening.  “Shit,” he let his head fall to rest on Kise’s shoulder.  “I’m sorry, Angel,” he pushed himself back, putting a hand on each of the blond’s shoulders.  “I’m no better than any of those other guys.”

Kise didn’t trust himself to speak.

“I hope you’ll still meet me for dinner tomorrow,” he gripped the blond’s chin, slowly brushing his thumb back and forth over Kise’s bottom lip.  “I promise I’ll do my best to control myself.”

“Shou-” but he was interrupted by a ringtone.

“Ah, that’s me,” Haizaki pulled away and took his phone out of his pocket.  “Yes?” he answered.  “No, not that set,” he pitched the bridge of his nose.  “We already decided on the-” he let out a frustrated sigh.  “No, I’ll be right there.”  He ended the call and slipped his phone back into his coat pocket.  “Looks like I can’t see you home today, Angel Face,” he crooked a finger under his chin and tilted his head up.  “I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked.

“Y-Yeah,” Kise stammered, nodding.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Haizaki leaned in and brushed their lips together in a chaste kiss.  “I’ll pick you up at five,” he breathed before he pulled way and turned to walk back upstairs to the station.  “Tell Daiki I said, ‘Hi’,” he waved over his shoulder and disappeared up the stairs.

Kise stood there, legs shaking slightly.  None of his dates had ever made him feel like that.  The only person who had ever elicited such a reaction was…

His phone started to ring.  He blinked and pulled his cell out of his pocket, he didn't recognize the number.  He swiped the screen to answer.

“Hello?” He paused. Aomine must have borrowed one of his teammates' phones. "Oh, hi, Aominecchi," he glanced down the track and saw the lights of the train headed his way.  “Yeah, I’m on my way home now,” he said.  “No, nothing’s wrong.” He paused, listening to the other man’s voice as he spoke, letting Aomine’s deep baritone calm his racing heartbeat.  “Yeah,” he smiled, “I can’t wait either,” warmth filled his chest.  “I’ll see you at home when you’re done with practice,” he chuckled, “Work hard.”  An annoyed whine came over the line and Kise stifled a giggle.  “I love you, too,” he joked and put the phone back in his pocket.

He didn’t want to bring it up now.  Tonight was Aomine’s night.  It was their first real date in years.  Kise was going to show his boyfriend just how much he appreciated him and then, when the tanned man was completely satisfied, blissed out, even, Kise would bring up his date with Haizaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like the chapters are going in a HaiKise/AoKise pattern. I'll get them all together soon enough.  
> I'm so excited for the next chapter. If there's anything I love more than Sleepy!Aomine...it's Jealous!Aomine. Please look forward to it~


	5. Admission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As I said, this story is kinda my life right now, so...here's another chapter! This one is a little shorter, but I hope you all still enjoy it.
> 
> NOTE: At the end of Ch 4, I totally forgot that Aomine's phone wasn't working and he wouldn't have been able to call Kise using his own cellphone, so...I went back and fixed it (but I'd already gotten quite a few hits before I changed it, so I wanted to make that note here)
> 
> Thanks again to indevan for beta-ing~

Kise was still getting ready when he heard the front door open.

“Kise?”

“In the bedroom, Aominecchi,” the blond responded, assessing his reflection in the mirror and fixing his bangs.  Kise barely heard him approach.  Suddenly, strong arms wrapped themselves around him, pulling him against his boyfriend’s hard chest.

“Hey, Baby Doll,” he breathed, kissing Kise’s temple.

“Hey,” Kise brought a hand up to caress Aomine’s cheek, turning his head to kiss him. “How was practice?”

“Lousy,” the tanned man admitted.  “I think Coach downloaded those training menus straight from Hell,” he grumbled and Kise laughed.

“Now, that’s something I don’t miss,” the blond smiled.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aomine squeezed him tighter and rested his chin on his shoulder.  “Speaking of…we haven’t played one-on-one in a while,” he said, cobalt eyes staring straight at Kise’s reflection.

“A dinner date _and_ one-on-one?” Kise spun around and wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck.  “You’re spoiling me, Aominecchi,” he kissed the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth.  “What did I do to deserve all this?”

“I just felt like being nice,” the tanned man smirked.

“Oh my, do you have a fever?” his golden eyes were impossibly wide.

“Don’t be a dick,” Aomine glowered at him and Kise grinned.  “Anyway, what time is our reservation?” he asked and Kise froze.

“Oh no…” the blond took a step backwards.  “I had my sister call them for me and I forgot to ask her what time she made it for,” he lamented.

“Don’t sweat it, babe,” Aomine mussed his hair.  “I’ll go give her a call,” he started walking out of the room.  “I certainly wouldn’t want to mess with your pre-date routine,” he smirked and Kise huffed, throwing a sock at him as the tanned man ducked out of the room.

"My cell's on the table," Kise called after him.  He looked at his outfit and decided he’d rather wear the navy blue dress shirt instead.  He was in the middle of buttoning it when Aomine came back into the room.

“What time did she make it f-?” but he stopped when Aomine wrapped his arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides, the taller man’s mouth coming to feast on his neck.  “Whoa…Aominecchi, what are you-?”  But the other man wasn’t listening.

Aomine turned Kise around and pulled his shirt to the side, popping off a few buttons and exposing his clavicle before he descended on the pale flesh.

“A-Ah…Ao-what-?”

“What did he do?” he growled, voice rough.

“What?” Kise pushed his lover back and staggered backwards, nearly falling onto the bed.  “What did who-?”  But Aomine was on him again, knocking him backwards and sending him sprawling onto the bed.  “Aominecchi, what are you doi-?”

“What did he do?” he asked again, but didn’t give Kise a chance to respond.  “What the _fuck_ did he do?!”

“WHO?!” Kise hissed.

“Haizaki,” Aomine answered darkly.  “What did that bastard do?” he pulled back and took Kise’s phone out of his pocket, showing him the screen.  It was a text message from Haizaki.  Kise only got a chance to read the beginning of it.

_‘Hey, Angel Face.  Sorry again about what I did earlier.  I’ll try to control myself next ti-’_

“So, what did he do?” he asked again, tossing the phone to the side.  He ran his hands over Kise’s exposed flesh, searching.  “If that bastard hurt you-” Kise finally realized what was going on.

“He didn’t do anything I didn’t like!” he shouted, pushing Aomine back.  “He just…” he looked away, “…in public.”  He heard Aomine growl and felt the wind knocked out of him as his lover pushed him back onto the bed.  “Aomi-?”

“Kise…” Aomine tore Kise’s shirt the rest of the way open, popping the remaining buttons off and sending them flying.  “Where did he touch you?” he asked, voice husky.  “Here?” he latched onto his neck.  “Or here?” he bit the juncture between Kise’s neck and shoulder, eliciting a hiss from the shorter man.  “Did he touch you here?” he moved his hand up to cup the blond’s crotch.

“No, Aominecchi, he-”

“And you’re going to see him again?” he ground out, unbuttoning Kise’s pants and pulling them down.

“Aominecchi, stop!” Kise shouted, grabbing one of the pillows and throwing it at his boyfriend.  He backed away, pulling his shirt closed to cover himself.  “What’s gotten into you?” he asked.  Aomine removed the pillow from his face, holding it tightly.

“Why did you keep it from me?” he asked.

“What?”

“You met with him today and he…he did something he thought was worth apologizing for and you kept it from me,” he ran a hand through his short hair.  “And you’re meeting him tomorrow…”

“Aominecchi…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he finally looked up at Kise, cobalt eyes filled with hurt.  “You used to tell me everything.”  He took a shaky breath.  “What the fuck, Kise?”

“It’s,” Kise drew his brows down, suddenly feeling anger welling up within him.  “It’s not like I was purposely keeping everything a secret,” he frowned.  “Shougo-kun happened to be working at the studio today and we went out to lunch,” he said.  “And then afterwards he just kissed me and asked me out again,” Kise swallowed.  “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to ruin our date night by talking about another guy.”

“Kise…”

“I was so looking forward to tonight,” he sniffled, angry tears stinging his eyes and blurring his vision.  “I spent two hours deciding which shirt to wear and now it’s ruined,” the blond sobbed.  “Why are you acting like this?” he mopped his tears with his sleeve.  “You’ve never gotten jealous like this before.”

“That’s because…!” Aomine shouted and then turned away, covering his mouth with his palm.  Kise waited, not wanting to interrupt him.  “That’s because you’ve never shown this much interest in anyone else before,” he confessed, releasing the pillow and letting both hands fall limply to the bed.

“Aominecchi…” Kise reached a hand out toward him, but stopped, pulling it back to his chest.

“You’ve seen him three times already,” the tanned man looked up at his lover.  “With anyone else, it was over after one date,” he swallowed.  “But with Haizaki, you…” he trailed off.  He lifted his arms and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.  “I’m having a hard time dealing with this.”

They sat there in silence.  Kise stared at his boyfriend.  The tanned man’s jaw was clenched, the muscles taught and the vein on his neck was pulsing.  Suddenly, it dawned on him.

“Have you been jealous all this time?” Kise asked, voice small.  Aomine uncovered his eyes and looked to the side.  “Aominecchi, I thought that we-”

“It was easier when they were just insects buzzing around you,” he admitted.  “You’d go out with them, kiss them, maybe let them do more…but in the end,” he looked into Kise’s eyes, “you always came home to me.”

“Aominecchi, I-” but Kise’s phone started to ring.

“Answer it,” Aomine said, turning away again.  Kise gave his boyfriend’s profile one last longing look before he swiped the screen and answered the call.

“Hello?” he said.  “Oh, Onee-chan,” he greeted.  “Yes, oh, I see,” he looked at Aomine, who was still staring at the wall.  “Yes, that’s fine, thank you.”  He ended the call and set his phone down.  “That was my sister.  She said the restaurant called her to let her know that they’d run out of the special and to ask if she still wanted to keep our reservation,” he explained.  “They were going to wave the cancellation fee,” he went on.  “Um,” Kise took a deep breath.  “I told her to keep it.”

“You still want to go?” Aomine asked, continuing to face away.  “After everything I just said…everything I just did?”  He looked like child forced into timeout.

“Aominecchi, I love you, you know that, right?” the blond moved closer and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders.  “I will always love you the most.”

“Until Haizaki does something to make you fall for him,” the tanned man leaned his head to the side, resting it on Kise’s shoulder.  “He’s changed,” he said.  “He’s changed enough to make you forget all the horrible things he’s done.”  Aomine turned slightly and buried his face in the crook of Kise’s neck.  “And I’m still the same jealous asshole I’ve always been.”

“I’ll admit that I’m attracted to Shougo-kun,” Kise said, stroking his boyfriend’s hair lovingly.  “And I think I’m starting to have feelings for him,” he added.  “But, no matter what happens, I’m still going to come home to you,” he promised, pulling back and kissing his boyfriend’s forehead.  “The same way you always come home to me.”

Aomine was quiet.  Kise thought for a moment that his promise wasn’t enough.  Until the other man spoke again.

“I’m sorry I ruined your shirt,” Aomine mumbled.  Kise smiled and put a hand on both of his lover’s cheeks, forcing him to make eye contact.

“You’ll just have to buy me a new one, won’t you?” he giggled.  “Now, I need to get dressed,” he paused, “again.”  He shook his head.  “Can I trust you to dress yourself?”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” the taller man pulled back and furrowed his brow.

“So, that’s a ‘no’,” Kise sighed.  “And we’d better hurry,” he stood up and walked over to their closet.  “Our reservation time is in thirty minutes.”  He started rifling through the many dress shirts he’d bought for Aomine over the years, some still with tags on them.

“Kise,” Aomine caught his attention. 

“Yes, Aominecchi?”

“I love you, too.”

Kise smiled to himself as he picked out a shirt for his boyfriend.  He was glad they’d worked it out.  He felt even closer to the other man.

“Good,” he teased, turning around and sticking out his tongue.

Now, if only he could sort out his feelings for Haizaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Aomine finally admitted his feelings (more or less, heh)   
> The next chapter has some Haizaki and Aomine interactions and I'm very excited. Ooh hoo hoo~ And Kise will be just as oblivious to things as always (sweet little bb)  
> Please look forward to some Hai/Ao rivalry!


	6. Anything You Can Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! I actually meant to post this chapter last night, but...I fell asleep. I'm pretty sure I've caught another cold (what is UP with me and colds this year?) Anyway...I finally got a chance to finish it.  
> It went a lot longer than I thought (I'm seeing a pattern here...) so I'm splitting it up into two chapters again.
> 
> This time we're in Aomine's POV~  
> WARNING: Adorable, domestic fluff ahead XD (There's smut in the next chapter, I swear)  
> Thanks again to my beta, indevan!!

“What sort of flowers were you looking for today, sir?” the florist asked, head cocked to the side, eyeing the tanned man expectantly.  Cobalt eyes raked over the veritable plethora of options, taking in the various bouquets and arrangements.  He had no idea what half of these flowers were even called.

“Uh…” Aomine blinked and looked back at the florist.  “Yellow?”

“Alright,” the shop owner smiled at him.  “We have some lovely yellow roses over-”

“No, not them,” Aomine said and then bowed his head apologetically.  “I mean, they’ve already received some of those,” he rubbed the nape of his neck uncomfortably.  If Haizaki could get Kise flowers, so could he.  He just had to figure out what kind.

“Well, we have lots of options, sir,” the florist directed him over to a display of tulips.  “It all depends on what you’re trying to say to the other person,” he said.  “Flowers have their own language and each variety has its own special meaning."

“Right…” Aomine scratched the back of his head.  “What about those?” he pointed to the yellow tulips.

“Ah, very nice,” the florist said.  “These have come to mean cheerful thoughts and sunshine,” he explained and Aomine brightened.  That sounded like Kise.  “A pleasant change from their original meaning, which was hopeless love-”

“No, not those,” the tanned man interrupted.

“Of course, sir,” the florist walked over to another display.  “What about a bouquet of daffodils?” he suggested.  “They symbolize rebirth and new beginnings.”

No, that wouldn’t work.  Aomine wasn’t Kise’s new beginning.  He was his old standby.  He needed to find something else.

“I don’t think so,” the tall man sighed, almost ready to give up.  Then he caught something out of the corner of his eye.  It was a very pretty flower, long and slender.  It reminded him very much of Kise.  “What about those?” he pointed to the display.

“Ah, those are irises,” the florist walked over to them.  “Each color holds a different meaning, but the yellow symbolizes passion.” 

That was perfect.  He had the florist wrap them up.

“Would you like to include a message?” the man asked and Aomine shook his head.

“I think that much I can do on my own.”

*~*

When Aomine walked into the apartment, it was still quiet.  Kise loved to sleep in.  He usually wasn’t given the opportunity, being as most of his photoshoots were scheduled for the early morning, but when he got the chance, he would sleep until noon, if he could.

Aomine peeked over at the clock on the stove.  It was just after ten.  He crept into the bedroom and set the bouquet of flowers down on his nightstand.  He started to get undressed, intent on going back to sleep beside his boyfriend for the next couple of hours, but the blond began to stir, rolling over and blinking up at him, golden eyes bleary.

“Aominecchi?” he reached a hand up and rubbed his eye.  “What’s…going on?” he asked, stretching his arms over his head and letting out a contended sigh.

“Go back to sleep, Baby Doll,” Aomine knelt down on the bed and smoothed his lover’s hair down.  “I just went out to get you a little something.”

“Oh?” Kise perked up, sitting up in bed and smiling.  “You got me a present?” he asked excitedly.  He peered around his boyfriend and spotted the bouquet of yellow irises.  “Aominecchi…did you bring me flowers?” he asked, golden eyes sliding back over to meet his.

“I wanted to apologize again for how I-”

“You already made it up to me last night, remember?” Kise leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.  “That amazing dinner, our hilarious attempt at one-on-one in dress clothes, and then that back rub…” he moaned in the back of his throat and bit his lip.  “I knew you had talented hands, but…mmm…I’m going to need another one of those again sometime.”

Aomine sometimes wondered if Kise realized just how sexy he was and if he used it to his advantage or if the blond was unaware and all of his seductiveness just came naturally.  Either way, Kise was sensuality incarnate.

“So, you got up early and went out to buy me flowers?” Kise asked, eyeing the bouquet again.  Aomine reached back and handed the flowers to his boyfriend.  “These are so pretty,” he said.

_Well, they reminded me of you._

Yeah, like he could say that out loud.

“They symbolize passion,” Aomine said instead.  “At least, that’s what the florist said.”

“Do they now?” Kise inhaled their scent and looked up at Aomine through thick lashes.  “We should put them in water,” he offered and started to get out of bed.

“I’ll take care of that,” the tanned man grabbed them from his lover’s hands.  “You stay here,” he said.  “I’m going to make breakfast.”

“You?” the blond’s eyes widened.  “Aominecchi, I don’t think that’s such a good-”

“Hey, I’ve gotten some tips from Bakagami,” Aomine puffed his chest out.  “Even I can do something as simple as cooking eggs and bacon.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Of course, I’m sure,” the taller man said.  “Now, you stay here and I’ll go find something to put these flowers in.”

“I think the only container big enough is the pitcher on the table,” Kise said.  “But Shougo-kun’s roses are already in that.”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to make room, won’t I?” Aomine grinned over his shoulder, just catching his boyfriend’s laugh and shaking head.  “You get some rest and I’ll call you when breakfast is ready.”

“If you’re sure you’re sure…”

“I’m sure,” Aomine drew his brows down and then his eyes softened.  “How do you like your eggs?”

*~*

Aomine wasn’t sure what went wrong.  He was doing so well.  The bacon only needed a couple more minutes on the other side and the eggs were cooked to perfection.  He’d only turned around for a second.  Now the kitchen was filled with smoke.  He filled a cup with water and moved to put out the grease fire.  Suddenly, a column of flames shot up from the frying pan, nearly setting the cabinets ablaze.

The fire alarm went off, loud and blaring.

“What’s going on out here?!” Kise came running into the kitchen, obviously awoken by the shrill beeping of the fire alarm.  The blond’s eyes were wide as he took in the scene before him.  Kise ran over and grabbed the baking soda from the pantry.  He quickly turned off the burner and poured out the white power, dousing the flames.

They both stood there, panting.  Kise set the empty box down and turned toward his boyfriend, shock and wonder written all over his face.

“I think I can save the eggs,” the tanned man offered and then Kise laughed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

*~*

After they’d cleaned up the mess, had the alarm switched off and gotten quite the tongue lashing from their apartment building’s superintendent, Aomine and Kise hopped in the shower to wash off the smell of smoke and burnt bacon.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you cook anything,” the blond chuckled as he stepped under the flow of water.  “You’re worse than Momocchi.”

“That’s a low blow,” Aomine frowned, sidling up behind him.  “At least I cracked the eggs before I put them into the pan,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the other man.  “Wanna go out for brunch, then?” he asked.

“We don’t really have a choice, now do we?” Kise laughed and turned to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek.  Aomine growled deep in his throat.  “Don’t pout, _darling_ ,” he teased.  “Let’s finish getting cleaned up and then we’ll head out to eat.”

Aomine was quiet.

“What?” Kise asked and moved back to get a better look at his boyfriend’s face.  That’s when he felt it.  “Oh,” he said, eyes widening and then narrowing into slits.  “After we take care of _that_ …”

*~*

They went to a cute little café down the street.  It was the one that Kise always pointed out any time they walked by it.  So, of course, Aomine suggested it, butchering the French name in the process.

After brunch, they spent the rest of the afternoon lazing around the apartment and enjoying their day off. 

Aomine kept glancing at the clock, knowing that, any minute now, Kise would have to start getting ready for his date with Haizaki.  It was almost three and the blond needed ‘At least two hours to perfect my look,’ as he often stated.

Kise was still getting ready when the doorbell rang.  Aomine, who had been sitting on the couch watching a documentary on crayfish on the nature channel, looked over toward the bedroom, expecting his lover to come out and answer the door.  But, instead, Kise just popped his head out.

“Could you get that?” he asked.  “I’m not quite ready yet.”

Aomine rolled his eyes, but nodded, switching the television off and walking over to their front door.  The bell rang again just as he was pulling it open.

“Haizaki,” he greeted coldly.

“Ah, I wasn’t expecting to see you, Daiki,” the gray-haired man smirked.  “You’re looking well.”

Aomine looked him up and down, taking in his snazzy attire.  He really looked like someone who would work with Kise’s kind of people.  It was sorta freaky to see him like that.

“I see you finally got rid of that awful hairstyle,” Aomine said condescendingly.

“And I see you still have yours,” Haizaki shot back.  His steely gray eyes slid over to the bouquet of irises on the kitchen table.  “Decided to buy Ryouta some flowers, did you?” he sneered.  “And I thought I was the only one who stole moves.”

“It’s not like you're the first to give a person flowers,” the tanned man glowered.  “Besides, how do you know I don’t give him flowers all the time?”

“Oh, the look on his face when I brought him mine said it all,” Haizaki smoothed his hair back.  “The way his eyes lit up and the blush he got on his cheeks,” he began, “almost like he was feeling something he’d never felt before…kind of like the other night…”

“What the Hell is that supposed to mean?” Aomine drew his brows down.

“Nothing, nothing,” the shorter man held his hands up.  “Though, it’s just a good thing we passed out when we did,” he said.  “We used every last one,” Haizaki’s lips curled into a smile.  “Nothing ruins the mood like having to run out to the convenience store in the middle of it.”

Aomine felt his blood boil.  The mental image of Haizaki doing anything to his Kise was enough to make him lose it.  But the idea of it happening multiple times made him want to punch the gray-haired bastard right in his smug face.

“Listen you-” but he didn’t have a chance to say anything to him because Kise came skipping into the living room.

“And what are we talking about?” he asked, grinning at the two of them.

“You,” Haizaki was the first to answer.  He turned toward Kise and gripped the blond’s chin.  “You look gorgeous, as always, Angel Face,” he breathed and kissed him on the lips.  Aomine growled deep in his throat.

“Flatterer,” Kise swatted playfully at Haizaki’s chest.  Aomine rolled his eyes.  He happened to know for a fact that, with Kise, flattery would get you everywhere.

“It’s not flattery if it’s true,” the gray-haired man almost cooed.  Aomine had to take a few steps back, afraid he’d catch whatever personality-switching disease Haizaki so clearly had.  But more than Haizaki’s sudden fluency in sweet words, Aomine was flabbergasted by Kise’s ready acceptance.  Maybe it was the talk they'd had the night before when Aomine had all but given the blond his blessing.  He hoped he wouldn't come to regret it.  Still, Kise seemed a bit too at ease with the gray-haired man.

Had he forgotten that Haizaki had purposely injured him?  Well, maybe not injured him, but exacerbated the injury he had.  And what about the way that Haizaki had waited for him outside of the arena?  If Aomine hadn’t shown up and stopped him, who knows what horrible thing he would have done?

But, then again, it was that very incident that got Aomine and Kise together in the first place.  Maybe he should be thanking Haizaki.

Yeah, right.

Well, he did seem different, anyway.

“Oh, you like it?” Kise asked, spinning around and showing off his outfit.  “I just threw something together.”

That wasn’t true.

“Looks great on you, Angel,” Haizaki purred.  “I’m going to have to fight off everyone else in the restaurant.”  Kise giggled and Aomine fought back bile.  Haizaki was laying it on too thick.

“Oh, I almost forgot my phone,” the blond said and turned to walk back to the bedroom.  “Try not to miss me too much,” he winked over his shoulder and disappeared.

“He’s in rare form tonight,” Haizaki said, turning toward Aomine, who was scowling at him.  “What’s your problem?”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, but if all of this is just an act to get Kise into bed, I swear, I’ll-”

“No need to worry, Daiki,” the shorter man crossed his arms over his chest.  “I may not have the best track record, but, like I told Ryouta, I’ve changed.”

“You’ll forgive me if I have a hard time believing you,” Aomine crossed his own arms over his chest, mirroring Haizaki.

“You can think whatever you want,” Haizaki leaned close, nose nearly brushing Aomine’s.  “But I’m serious about him,” he said.  “And the only person I need to believe in me is Ryouta,” his eyes narrowed.  Suddenly, all the tanned man could smell was the other’s cologne.  It was pretty strong, but it didn’t choke him.  It actually smelled pretty good…

“Ooh, aren’t _you two_ getting along?” Kise’s voice interrupted their little staring contest.  “Should I be jealous?” he asked, golden eyes playful.  Aomine’s eyes widened at the suggestion.

“Don’t worry, Angel,” Haizaki lifted his arm and rested his elbow on Aomine’s shoulder.  “Daiki’s not my type,” he smirked and then turned toward the taller man.  “Right, Daiki?” he whispered his in his ear, warm breath stirring the short hair above it, tickling the tanned flesh.

“R-Right!” Aomine pulled away and put a hand over his ear.  The gray-haired man’s face showed surprise at first, but it melted away, replaced by amusement.  “Don’t look so smug, asshole,” he barked.

“Aominecchi’s ears are his weak point,” Kise said, stifling a giggle.

“Are they now?” Haizaki raised his brows. “Anyway,” he looked at his watch, “We’d better hurry or we’ll be late.”

“Okay,” the blond said and then turned toward his boyfriend.  "Here's my phone, since yours is still broken," he handed it to him.  "Call Shougo-kun if you need to contact me," he smiled, golden eyes warm.  “Be good while I’m gone, Aominecchi,” he reached up and stroked the taller man’s cheek.  Aomine grabbed Kise’s wrist and held his arm still, frowning.

“I’m not a pet, Kise,” he said, cobalt eyes flicking over to Haizaki and then back to the blond.  “Have fun tonight, but remember,” Aomine kissed each of Kise’s fingers and then his palm.  “I’ll be waiting for you when you come home,” he said huskily, voice low.

“Don’t wait up,” Haizaki interrupted their moment, grabbing Kise’s wrist and gently, though forcefully, pulling it free from the taller man’s grasp.  “See you later, Daiki,” he winked and Aomine hated the shiver it sent up his spine.

Haizaki was the enemy.

No matter how good he smelled.

“Love you,” Kise waved over his shoulder as the gray-haired man led him out of their apartment.  The door closed behind them with a thud that seemed to echo through the now-empty room.

Aomine looked over at the clock.  It was barely five fifteen.  What the Hell was he going to do to occupy himself for the next few hours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this Aomine? Oh ho ho~ ^^  
> The next chapter is Aomine trying to occupy himself and it will have a guest appearance (sort of) Please look forward to it and Kise coming home from his date.
> 
> Also...I just reached over 2000 kudos (overall, not just this fic) I'm so happy! Thanks everyone~


	7. I Can Do Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray~ The other half of the last chapter. This is laying the groundwork for this story to be a 3P.  
> Smut ahead! And a surprise guest or two (hehe)  
> Thanks indevan for beta-ing again~

Aomine turned the television back on, but the documentary had ended.  It was now showing a countdown of the top ten world’s most venomous animals that could fit inside of your shoe.  He turned it off.  It’s not like most insects bothered him, but so help him if one of the deadly creatures was a bee.

He pursed his lips and drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch.  He probably could have found another show to watch, but that was lonely.  Aomine really needed someone to talk to.  Maybe hang out.

He grabbed Kise’s phone off of the coffee table and browsed through his contacts.  He smiled when the name ‘Kagamicchi’ was highlighted.  He could call Kagami and invite him over to play video games. 

Aomine pressed ‘call’ and held the phone up to his ear.  He heard it ring.  And ring.  And ring.

_‘Was that the tone?  Hey, you’ve reached the phone of Kagami Taiga.  Please leave a message with your name and number.  Um…thank you.  Now, how do I stop thi-’_

That was seriously still his message?

“Why hasn’t Tetsu helped him record a new one?” he wondered aloud.  Of course, he also wondered why they didn’t have a cutesy couple message or something.

He didn’t leave a message.  He knew that Kagami had the night off.  His team’s practice schedule was the same as Aomine’s.  So, he called him again.  The big oaf probably hadn’t gotten to his phone in time.

The call was getting dangerously close to its seventh ring, when Kagami finally answered, voice hoarse and sounding out of breath.

‘Hello?’ the redhead panted over the line.

“Yo, Bakagami, what’s up?” Aomine asked.

‘Uh…n-nothing…’ Kagami ground out, breath hitching.

“Hey, are you running or something?” the tanned man frowned.  Was Kagami getting in extra training?  That wasn’t exactly fair.  “I’ll still kick your ass regardless,” he added for good measure.

‘Ao…Aho…now’s n-not really a g-good time,’ Kagami’s breath hitched again.  ‘Kuroko!’ he said in a whine.

“Oh, is Tetsu over?” Aomine asked.  “Put him on. You’re useless,” he rolled his eyes.  If he could convince Kuroko to hang out, Kagami would follow him like a puppy.  Or, a big cat, he supposed.

‘Aomine-kun,’ Kuroko’s calm voice came over the line.

“Hey, Tetsu, long time no talk,” he greeted.  “I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over and play some video games or some-”

‘We’re busy right now,’ came the shadow’s reply.  Aomine opened his mouth to retort, but then he heard a squelching noise in the background, followed by Kagami…moaning?  No, he couldn’t be moaning.  That would mean they were…

“Oh shit,” Aomine held the phone away from his ear for a second, staring at the device.  He swallowed and brought it back to his ear, intent on apologizing.  “Tetsu, I-”

‘Kagami-kun leaves for America in the morning and won’t be back for two weeks,’ Kuroko said.  ‘Have a good night, Aomine-kun,’ his voice was just a little higher than usual, more airy.

Aomine never got a chance to apologize before the call ended.

Well, clearly Kagami and Kuroko were otherwise occupied, so, there went that idea.

And he couldn’t call Momoi.  She was still at the Health conference in London.  He wasn’t even sure what time it as there.

He got up and walked over to the kitchen.  Despite his earlier mishap, it was still usable.  In fact, the scorch marks on the cabinetry were hardly noticeable.

Aomine wasn’t going to try and cook anything.  He’d leave that to Kise from now on.  The blond had watched one episode of ‘Last Cook Standing’ and suddenly it was like he’d graduated culinary school.  His talent came in handy.

In others ways, too…

Of course, he couldn’t think about that right now.  Kise was out with Haizaki and, hopefully, not using said talent on him.  It was, he checked the clock again, not even six o’clock.  They probably hadn’t even ordered their food yet.

He rummaged through the pantry for something he could microwave.  He was fairly certain he couldn’t botch that up.  He found a can of meat that Kise had brought back from a shoot he’d had in Hawai’i and an ancient cup of noodles.

“I’ll just run by Maji,” he gave up and grabbed his keys off of the counter.  At least walking down the block to Maji Burger would waste some time.

*~*

Even after waiting in line during the dinner rush and deciding to eat there, it was still barely seven o’clock when he returned home.  He shrugged his jacket off and tossed his keys onto the counter.  Like a zombie, he staggered over to couch and fell onto it face first.

He opened one eye and glanced over at the TV stand.  Next to it was a shelf with a bunch of DVDs ranging from recorded basketball games to Kise’s private collection of romantic comedies.  At the very bottom, still in its plastic wrapping, was the DVD that came with the last Horikita Mai gravure photo book Aomine had bought.  He hadn’t gotten a chance to watch it, since Kise never wanted to.

Well, while the cat’s away…

Aomine got up and grabbed the case, unwrapping it and pulling out his prize.  He popped it into the DVD player and sat back down on the couch.

He made it through about twenty minutes of the hour-long ‘Making of My Photobook’ DVD before he gave up, shutting the television off and throwing his head back.

“What’s happened to me?” he complained.  “I used to love…” he raised his arms up, groping the empty air with his hands.  “Kise’s ruined me,” he decided.

With a heavy sigh, he searched for something else to do.

After sending annoying text messages from Kise’s phone to every other member of the Generation of Miracles, he’d run out of ideas.  Plus, it didn’t help that not a single one of them replied.  They must have been used to getting those types of messages from the blond.

He checked the time.  It was barely eight.  Kise said something about maybe seeing a movie or something after dinner.  He wasn’t going to be home any time soon.

Aomine briefly thought about jerking off, if for no reason other than to take up time.  But he was too lazy.  Yes, Kise had ruined him.

He looked over at the table and saw one of Kise’s magazines.  The blond had at least ten copies of every magazine he’d ever been featured in and a few copies of the ones with his one-page advertisements.  This one was just an extra, probably his most recent.

Aomine flipped through the magazine, spotting an ‘Are You Lucky in Love?’ quiz.  He figured this was aimed at teenaged girls.  It didn’t stop him from taking the quiz though.

“Okay, so, three points for this answer, two for the last one…” Aomine had tallies inked on the side of the page.  He was terrible at math. He added them up and, “Thirty-four,” he said proudly and searched for his result.

_‘If you scored thirty to thirty-five:  You aren’t completely unlucky!  You have to work for your loved one, but we’re sure your crush will notice you.  Don’t let him be stolen by another girl, though.  Do your best and seduce him with your wit and charm.’_

“Wit and charm?” Aomine stared at the page and then threw the magazine down.  “Stupid quiz…”  It slid off the coffee table and to the ground, falling open to a print ad for sparkling juice.  It showed Kise, dressed in white and light blue, holding a bottle of fizzy blue liquid, winking at the camera.  Aomine found himself smiling without realizing it.  Kise was beautiful.  Stunning, even.

Kise used to be all his.  And now he was sharing him with number one on his most hated list.  Of course, it was Aomine's fault.  He was the one who suggested breaking up all those years ago.  But, the past was in the past.  Even half of Kise was better than none at all.

He picked the magazine back up and moved so he was lying on his back.  He flipped through a few more pages and yawned, his eyelids drooping.  He closed his eyes.  Just for a second.

*~*

The next thing Aomine heard was the scratch of a key in the lock.  He yawned and furrowed his brow, glancing over at the clock on the DVD player.  It was already past eleven.  He must have fallen asleep.  He stretched his arms over his head, the magazine falling to the ground

The door opened and he was about to sit up and greet his boyfriend when he heard a breathless giggle.

“Shougo-kun…” Kise sounded giddy.  “Stop it!” he hissed playfully.  “Aominecchi is home.”

“It’s late,” Haizaki argued.  “He’s probably asleep.”

Aomine wanted to jump up and scream that he was very much awake and that Haizaki should keep his hands to himself, but he stopped when he heard Kise let out a moan.  He couldn’t see them from where he was.  The back of the couch blocked his view.  Of course, that meant that they couldn’t see him either.

“You sure you want to end it here?” Haizaki purred and Kise let out a muffled noise.  Aomine immediately pictured the blond trying to silence his moans by putting a hand over his mouth.  Normally, such a sight posed a challenge and excited him, but right now…

“Sh-Shougo-kun…I…we shouldn’t…” Kise gasped and then Aomine heard the sound of a zipper being undone.  “A-Ah…”

“You say that, but you’re obviously aroused,” the other man teased.  Aomine heard the telltale rustling of fabric.  “Shit,” Haizaki sucked in a breath.  “You’re so wet, Angel…”

“That’s be-because you were teasing me,” Kise gasped, “in the theatre.”

“Now, now,” Haizaki clicked his tongue.  “Don’t try and act all innocent,” he snickered.  “You started it…”

Aomine wasn’t sure what to do.  He should have revealed himself right away.  Now, if he made them aware of his presence, they would know that he’d been eavesdropping.  Besides, the way Kise was moaning was turning him on.  And it’s not like they were going to run over to the couch and do it on top of him.  He could afford to listen a little longer.  He did so love the sounds his lover made.

“Let me take care of you,” Haizaki’s voice came again, followed by another moan from the blond.

“But what about you?” Kise asked and Haizaki chuckled.

“If it were up to me, I’d bend you over that couch and fuck you until you couldn’t see straight,” he said and both Kise and Aomine moaned. 

Aomine put a hand over his mouth.  Shit that was hot.  Maybe it was because he was hearing something he shouldn’t be or the fact that Kise’s wanton voice always did something to him, but all of a sudden, every word out of Haizaki’s mouth was going straight to his cock.

“You want that, Ryouta?”

“Ha-ah…Shougo…kun…!”

“Does the thought of me fucking you while Daiki is asleep in the next room get you off?”

“It d-doesn’t …ah…AH!” Kise gasped.

“Are you sure?” Haizaki teased.  “What would you do if he came out right now?”  He paused and Aomine could only hear the slick, squelching noises of whatever it was Haizaki was doing to Kise.  “Can you imagine the look on his face?” he asked.

Aomine wanted to be mad.  He wanted to reveal himself and teach that boyfriend-stealing asshole some manners, but he couldn’t.  He was so hard and the mere idea of Kise getting off on the possibly of getting caught was arousing him further.

Who knew he was a voyeur?

“What do you think your precious _Aominecchi_ would do if he saw me fucking you in your living room?” he asked and then groaned.  “Damn, I want to so bad,” he ground out, still trying to keep his voice down.

“Shougo-kun…I…almost…!” Kise’s voice raised an octave.  Aomine recognized that particular pitch.  It was how Kise sounded when he was chasing his orgasm.  Like he could feel it building, but he couldn’t quite get there.  “I n-need…I need…”

“What do you need, Angel Face?” Haizaki sounded out of breath, too.

“Fingers…” Kise bit back a whine.  “I need your fingers…”

Shit.  Aomine was about to lose it.  He reached down and palmed his erection, which felt like it was about to burst out of his jeans.  He unbuttoned his pants and eased down the zipper, giving himself some much needed relief.

“F-Fuck…!” he heard Kise nearly scream, followed by a harsh whisper of, “Shou!”

“Yeah, Angel, just like that,” Haizaki cooed.  “Shit, so tight.”

Aomine knew from experience just how great it felt to have Kise practically fucking himself on his fingers, sucking him in and giving him a little preview of what was to come.

“Oh…Shougo…sh-shit…I’m gonna cum,” the blond gasped out.

Kise had always been vocal.  Aomine had pulled much more explicit phrases from the blond’s lips many a time.  But hearing him moan for someone else…it did something to him.

He should be jealous.  He really should, but, for some reason, he wasn’t.  When he heard the telling break in his lover’s voice and the note he always hit right before reaching his peak, he was almost cheering Haizaki on.

“Ah…y-yes!!” Kise hissed and Aomine nearly came from that alone, but he kept himself in check.  It was bad enough that he was listening in on Haizaki pleasuring his lover, he didn’t need to add ‘jizzing in his pants’ on top of it.

He kept his breath even as he heard Kise trying to catch his own.  The he heard Haizaki chuckle.

“Was it good, Angel?”  His voice was deeper than usual and, for some reason that he’d rather not think too hard about right now, it made Aomine’s cock pulse.

“So…good…” Kise panted, giggling breathlessly at the end.  “How about I return the favor?” he asked, suddenly switching into seductive-mode.

“You don’t have to,” came Haizaki’s response.

 _You don’t have to?  You don’t_ have _to?_   What was Haizaki?  Some kind of saint who was above the temptation of earthly pleasures?

“But I want to,” he heard Kise say back to him.  Then there was more rustling and the sound of a zipper, followed by Haizaki releasing a long, low moan.

Yeah, Kise _really_ had to twist his arm, didn’t he?  But Aomine’s sardonic thoughts were interrupted by another hoarse moan.

“Damn, Angel Face, your mouth is…ah…absolutely sinful,” Haizaki ground out.  “You, ah, keep that up and I won’t last long,” he gasped.

Aomine’s hand made its way into his pants without his permission.  The wet, slurping sounds accompanied by Haizaki’s gasps, grunts and the occasional compliment on Kise’s technique were getting him closer to the edge.  His fingers dipped below his waistband and wrapped around his aching member.  He hissed at the sensation.

“I’m close,” he heard Haizaki rasp.  “Angel, can I cum in your mouth?”

It was that question mixed with Kise’s muffled hum of approval that set Aomine off.  He bit the knuckles of his free hand, trying to stifle any noises that were wrenched from his lips as his vision whited out, his back arching off the couch and his mind going blank.

When Aomine finally came to, he heard running water in the kitchen and the hushed conversation between the other men.  He couldn’t really understand them, but he caught every other word.  Something about cleaning up the mess Kise had made.

Aomine didn’t care.  He was too blissed out, boneless and sated.

But, as the feeling returned to his extremities and the post-orgasmic fog started to lift, he felt a heavy weight settle in his stomach.

He had just gotten off on Kise giving another man a blow job.  Not just any man.  But Haizaki Shougo.  He felt his pulse quicken.  He barely heard the two saying their goodbyes over the blood rushing in his ears.

Aomine took his chance while Kise walked Haizaki out the door.  He ran to the bedroom, pants nearly falling off.  He quickly stripped, wiping himself off with his boxers, and hopped into bed.  He closed his eyes and hoped that Kise wouldn’t notice how fast his heart was beating.

The blond walked into the room a minute or so later.  He didn’t say anything, but instead, walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  Aomine heard the spray of the shower and he let out a sigh of relief.  He had time to calm down before Kise came to bed.  Then he could act like he’d just woken up.

Still, even if he was able to keep this embarrassing little tidbit from his boyfriend, he still had one major problem:  He’d gotten off to Haizaki’s voice…and he’d liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aomine...twice, lol. Well, this is getting interesting. Looks like maybe he doesn't hate Haizaki as much as he thought (Okay, maybe he hates him, but he can't deny that he's attracted to him...just a little)
> 
> Moving on to Haizaki's POV in the next chapter.


	8. His and His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Man, this cold really has me beat (rage!)  
> I did something different this time. I took two short chapters and made them into one long one.  
> Let's take a look at what Haizaki and Aomine are thinking.

Haizaki hummed happily to himself as he walked down the street to the train station.  His date with Kise had gone unbelievably well.  Although, he did feel a little bad about how it ended.  Well, ‘bad’ wasn’t the right word.  He felt _incredible_ , but he still felt a little guilty.  Haizaki was the one who wanted to take things slow and prove to Kise that this was more than just messing around.

Of course, he was playing catch-up on that front, since they’d drunkenly stumbled into bed with each other after meeting up for the first time in nine years.

But despite that, and how amazing that night was, or, what he could remember of it, anyway, he had promised Kise that they would see where things went.  He wasn’t just aiming for the blond’s ass.  Though, it did make a rather delectable target.

And yet, with all the promises he made to himself about holding off on the physical aspect of their relationship, one teasing touch from Kise in the movie theatre had him acting like a horny teenager.

So, of course, he’d retaliated, teasing the blond in different places and gauging Kise’s reactions.  By the credits, they were both so hot, it was a wonder they’d lasted the cab ride to Kise’s apartment.

But more so than the teasing touches and amazing oral he’d received…because, sweet unadulterated fuck, was it amazing…Haizaki was happiest about their conversation during dinner.

Kise had admitted that he was developing feelings for him.

It wasn’t undying love, but it was a start.

Haizaki had been sweet on Kise for longer than he’d care to admit, though he had revealed quite a bit to the blond himself.  From the first day Kise joined the team at Teiko to the one game they played against each other back in high school, he’d felt a burning _something_ for the blond.  He’d chocked it up to jealousy and loathing, but, looking back, there was something else.

And after spending years changing his, admittedly, disgusting personality, he had the good fortune to run into him again.  It was unlikely.  It was improbable.  And yet, here they were.

Haizaki had been counting his lucky stars since the night of the launch party.  He was slowly, but surely getting what he wanted.  Kise admitted that he liked him.  They’d gone out a few times.  It was looking promising.  There was only one thing standing in his way:

Aomine Daiki.

Of course Kise would have a lover.  He was gorgeous, smart, and funny.  A person like him wouldn’t stay single for long.  And Haizaki was sure that, had he been dating anyone else, he could have easily swooped in and stolen the blond away.  But Aomine was different.

Kise had been in love with Aomine from the moment that basketball hit him in the head.  Sure, Haizaki hadn’t witnessed the event, but he’d heard the two of them yammer on about it enough, even if it was just during the few practices he _had_ attended.

Haizaki had only seen Kise thirst that hard over one other player and Kuroko had never shown any interest, never once hinting at returning those feelings.  Plus, he was pretty sure that the shadow was dating that one redheaded transplant partner of his from high school.

So, yes, Aomine posed a challenge.

Haizaki was surprised to find that they were living together.  He was even more shocked when he learned that Aomine was completely fine with his and Kise’s open relationship.

But…

Although Kise said Aomine was fine with it, Haizaki wasn’t so sure.  Kise went on and on about how they would talk about the blond’s various partners and how they would never discuss Aomine’s.

Something was fishy.

But, that wasn’t any of his business.

The only thing that mattered now was continuing to build his relationship with Kise. He had every intention of making the blond his and, if possible, his alone.

Though, he did enjoy teasing Aomine.

Especially when the big lug looked pretty much the same as he did on the night he’d punched Haizaki in the face.  Yes, yes, he had deserved it, of course.  And, honestly, that had been his wake-up call. 

Aomine looked the same as he did in high school…maybe a little taller, shoulders a little broader, face a little more defined…and because of this, it made it all the more pleasurable for Haizaki to torment him.

Though, he should probably get over it.

Haizaki was exhausted by the time he made it back to his apartment.  He quickly typed a goodnight message to Kise, letting him know he got home safely.  That wasn’t usually his thing, but the blond had insisted, since it was ‘so late.’

He set his phone down and jumped in the shower, trying desperately, and in vain, not to revisit what the blond had done to him less than an hour ago.

If he didn’t have work in the morning, he probably would have just said ‘Fuck it’ and gone back to Kise’s apartment tonight, Aomine or no.  But, he had to be at an office building downtown by nine to meet with some potential clients.  So, after his shower, he went to sleep instead.

When Haizaki woke up, he had two text messages waiting for him.  The first was from the night before and it was just Kise bidding him goodnight.  The second was also from the blond, but it was much more interesting.

_‘I think Aominecchi knows what we did last night.’_

This one was from only a few minutes before his alarm had gone off.

 _‘Oh?’_ he replied back and began getting ready for the day.  By the time he was dressed and walking out the door, he had four other messages from the blond.

_‘Or, he suspects.’_

_‘He wouldn’t make eye contact with me all morning.’_

_‘And he kept staring at the spot by the door and I know we cleaned everything up.’_

The last one was the most interesting.

_‘And he keeps blushing every time I mention your name.’_

Well, that was interesting.

Haizaki was about to type a reply when his phone began to ring.  He answered it just as he made it to the coffee shop next to the station.  The person behind the counter already knew his order and began working on it the moment he walked in the door.

“Good morning, Angel Face,” he greeted.

‘Shougo-kun, I think he heard us,’ Kise said in a whisper.

“Well, I suppose we did get carried away,” Haizaki sandwiched the phone between his ear and shoulder as he reached for his wallet.  He paid the barista and thanked her with a nod of his head before he walked out of the shop.  “Next time we’ll go to my place,” he added.

‘I’m serious, Shou.”

Haizaki would never admit how much he loved that nickname, especially when the blond said it in such a reprimanding way.

“Well, have you tried talking to him about it?” Haizaki asked.

‘It’s not like I can just bring it up over breakfast,’ he heard the blond sigh.  ‘Good morning, Aominecchi.  By the way, did you happen to hear me giving Shougo-kun a BJ last night?’ he said in a sarcastic tone.

“Would it matter if he had heard us?” he questioned.  “And, according to you, shouldn’t you two be talking about it right now?”

‘I told you, we only talked about the bad sex I had,’ Kise sounded exasperated.  ‘Besides, I didn’t have time to ask him this morning because he ran off, saying something about meeting one of his teammates to buy a new phone.  But I think he was just making an excuse.’

“So, you’re saying sex with me is good, then?” Haizaki bit his lip.

‘What?’ the blond sounded confused.  ‘Wait.  That’s what you got out of that?’

“Hey, you said it,” he chuckled. “But seriously, Angel, just give him some space.  I’m sure he’ll open up to you about it later.”

‘Yeah, you’re right,’ Kise sounded like he was smiling.  ‘You make a pretty good boyfriend, Shougo-kun.’

Boyfriend, huh?

“So, I’ve made it to boyfriend status already?” he teased.

‘Don’t get cocky or I’ll demote you,’ Kise spat.

“My bad,” Haizaki laughed.  “Well, I hate to do this, but I’ve got to go, Angel,” he apologized.  “My train is here and I’ve got a meeting to get to.”

‘Okay,’ came his reply.  ‘I’ll let you know how things go with Aominecchi.’

There was a slight pause.

‘Shougo-kun?’ Kise sounded nervous.

“What is it, Angel?” Haizaki furrowed his brow

‘About the ‘boyfriend’ thing, that, uh,’ he swallowed.  ‘That didn’t make you uncomfortable, did it?’

Haizaki realized something then.  He was probably Kise’s first real boyfriend since he and Aomine had ‘broken up’ before college.  The blond had mentioned flings here and there, but never anything serious.

He needed to take a breath so he didn’t sound too eager.

“Not at all,” he replied.  “I’m boarding the train now, but I’ll call you after my meeting.”

‘Okay,’ Kise sounded relieved.  ‘I’ll talk to you later.’

Maybe Haizaki’s plan to purposely take things slow was unnecessary.  As long as Kise was fine with the pace, that’s all that mattered.  Besides, ‘boyfriend’ had a nice ring to it.

*~*

Aomine stood outside the electronics store.  His teammate had already left, after apologizing once again for damaging their ace’s precious cell phone.

He took out his phone, a newer model than his old one.  It was easy enough to navigate and the man at the store had transferred his number and all of his contacts for him.  He quickly found Kise’s number and smiled when he saw the contact photo:  Kise’s sleeping face, his hair a complete rat’s nest and his cheek resting on the tanned flesh of Aomine’s chest.

It was hard enough to capture that image just by the angle alone, but it was harder to keep it, since Kise was woken up by his camera’s shutter sound effect.  Aomine had quickly navigated away and opened the browser to some random porn site he had in his history.  Kise grabbed the phone and, with upturned nose, threw the device back at him.

Aomine chuckled at the memory.  He hit the ‘call’ button and held the phone to his ear.

‘Aominecchi!’ Kise answered after the first ring.

“Hey, Baby Doll,” he greeted.  “Sorry I was in such a hurry this morning,” he started walking down the sidewalk.  “Mizutani had some stuff to do today and I didn’t feel like waiting any longer to have a phone again.”

‘So you really went to get it?’ the blond sounded surprised.

“Well, yeah,” Aomine furrowed his brow.  “That’s what I said, didn’t I?”

‘But earlier you,' Kise paused and cleared his throat.  ‘Never mind,’ he said.  ‘Are you on your way home?’

“Yeah, but,” he stopped and looked over at a coffee shop near the station.  “Want me to pick something up for breakfast?”

‘Ugh, the two of you are dead set on ruining my diet,’ Kise whined into the phone.  ‘Last night the restaurant brought us each a complimentary cannoli and Shougo-kun practically shoved it down my throat…’

“…down your throat…” Aomine repeated slowly, face heating up as he remembered what he’d overheard the night before.  Instantly, pictures of what he imagined it looked like popped into his head.  Kise on his knees, hands clenching and unclenching on the fabric of Haizaki’s jeans, bunched around his ankles.  The gray-haired man’s hand reaching down to grip blond hair, pulling it just the way Kise liked it.

‘Aominecchi, are you listening?’ he heard Kise huff.

“Yeah, sorry, baby,” he shook his head.  “Do you want anything?”  Kise heaved a sigh and repeated his order, which Aomine clearly missed during his fantasy.  “Okay, I’ll see you in a few,” he said and hung the phone up.

He really needed to get a grip.  He knew that Kise did that kind of stuff with other guys.  And, yes, it was a little awkward being present for such acts, but it wasn’t the end of the world.

And so what if Haizaki had a sexy voice?  Lots of guys did.  Aomine’s voice was pretty sexy, too.  At least, Kise said so.

He growled and ran his hands through his hair in frustration, startling the barista in the shop.

“M-May I help you, sir?” she asked timidly.

“Oh, sorry,” Aomine scratched the back of his head.  “Could I get two of those egg sandwiches and whatever your ‘skinniest’ latte is,” he paused at her surprised expression, “It’s not for me.”

“Of course,” she grabbed a cup and started to work on the drink.  “And for you, sir?”

“I’ll, uh,” he looked up at the menu board.  He really just needed something to wake him up.  His sleep addled mind was dangerous.  It made it too easy to slip back into memories from the night before and to elaborate on them with fantasies.  “I’ll take a cup of coffee with,” he pause, always embarrassed to ask, “eight sugars.”  If she was surprised, her face didn’t show it.  He hated bitter things, but he needed something to wake him up.

After he paid, he thanked her and headed home.  He was only a few stops away and he made it back before the sandwiches even had a chance to cool.

“Kise, I’m home,” he called after he unlocked the door.  He stepped inside and furrowed his brow when he didn’t immediately see his lover.  He walked further in and spotted a blond head resting on the arm of the couch.  He peered over the back and smiled when he saw Kise snuggled up on their sofa, gripping one of the pillows tightly in his hands and holding it against his chest.

He walked around the couch and knelt down, setting the food and drinks on the coffee table.  He leaned close, brushing blond bangs to the side and kissed his lover’s forehead.  Kise made a small noise in his throat and leaned into the touch.

“Wake up, Baby Doll,” Aomine smoothed his hair.  “I brought breakfast.”

“Mn…Ao…minecchi…?” he opened one golden eye and then the other.  He gave a slow, sleepy smile, one of his hands reaching up to grip Aomine's.  “Welcome back.”

Aomine just stared at him for a moment.  Kise was the master of perfect poses and expressions, but his sleepy, effortless smile that Aomine felt was just for him was the best one of all.

“They had egg whites,” the tanned man grinned and grabbed the bag from the coffee table, shaking it in front of his lover’s face.  Kise’s eyes lit up and he grabbed the bag from his hands.

After breakfast, the two sat in silence, Aomine trying to figure out how to connect his new phone to their wifi and, every so often, catching Kise staring at him.

“What is it?” the taller man asked, setting his phone down.

“Hm?” golden eyes widened and then glanced to the side.  “Nothing.”

Aomine was puzzled.  Kise wasn’t one to hide things.  In fact, he was usually the kind to drop hint after obvious hint until the tanned man asked about it.

“Alright, out with it,” the taller man sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Last night,” Kise began.  “Last night, when Shougo-kun dropped me off, were you…?”

Aomine felt his pulse quicken.  Maybe he’d been too obvious.  Though, he hadn’t thought about it since he came back home.

“Never mind,” the blond shook his head.  “Actually, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“What is it, baby?”

“About Shougo-kun and I,” he paused, licking his lips, “We talked about it and…we’ve decided to date seriously and see where this goes.”

Date seriously?  Aomine should have seen this coming.  He knew this was different from any of the blond’s occasional flings.  But, if he wanted Haizaki has a boyfriend…where did that leave Aomine?

“So, I know you’re not his biggest fan, but,” Kise looked up at him, “I think we can make this work.”

“We?” he blinked in confusion. 

“Yes,” Kise responded.  “I’ve never tried this before, but I really like Shougo-kun.”

“Yeah…” Aomine felt cold all of a sudden.  Was Kise breaking up with him?  Did he finally find someone worth leaving him for?

“So, I’ll do my best to give you just as much attention as before,” the blond reached across the table and held his hand out for Aomine’s.  He took the tanned hand in his and laced their fingers.  “And, it would mean a lot to me if my two boyfriends got along.”

“Two?” cobalt eyes widened.  “You mean…you still want to be with me?”

“Aominecchi!” Kise frowned at him.  “I told you that I love you the most, didn’t I?”

So, Kise wasn’t leaving him.  He was going to stay with him.  Of course, Haizaki seemed to be a permanent part of the equation, but that only meant Aomine had to try harder to stay Kise’s favorite.  Actually, the blond was quite brilliant.  Now he had two men fighting over who loved him more.

Wait…  So that meant…

“Haizaki loves you?” he asked.  He must have interrupted whatever Kise was saying because the blond blinked and shut his mouth.  Golden eyes softened and his cheeks tinted pink.

“He hasn’t said it or anything,” he pulled his hand back and tucked some of his hair behind his ear.  “But, sometimes I catch him looking at me and it reminds me of…” he trailed off, looking up at Aomine through thick lashes.

So, that’s how it was.

“I can’t say I like having to share,” Aomine sighed.  “But I can promise that I won’t punch him in the face _every_ time he touches you.”

“So, just sometimes then?” Kise chuckled.

“When he deserves it,” the tanned man joined in.  “Or just to remind him who’s boss.”

“Who’s boss?” the blond rested his elbows on the table and his chin on his interlaced fingers.  “And just who _is_ the boss, Aominecchi?” he asked, one of his socked feet rubbing the inside of Aomine’s calf and slowly teasing its way upward.  Cobalt eyes darkened and he felt himself start to harden.

“You, of course,” he answered, hissing through his teeth when Kise’s foot found its target.  Suddenly, Haizaki didn’t exist anymore.  It was just the two of them, well, three if you counted his raging erection.

“Good boy.”

This might not be so bad.  It seemed Kise had enough affection to go around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but we did get to see how Haizaki really feels (I hope this reassures everyone who was nervous he was secretly still a D) and Kise defined what they are and, of course, told Aomine about it.  
> Now...to get them all into bed...


	9. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Time for a flashback chapter~  
> I'm sorry I've been MIA for a bit...my cold kicked my butt and I kept rewriting this chapter in a feverish haze.  
> I hope this chapter explains Kise a bit better (although it's in Aomine's POV)

_“I like you, Aominecchi.  That is…I love you.”_

Aomine had never seen Kise nervous before.  The blond was always bright smiles and overflowing confidence.  So, it took the tanned boy by surprise when Kise approached him after the practice game, golden eyes downcast, twiddling his fingers.

The rest of the Touou team members had already left, but Aomine stayed behind, replaying the last few seconds of the game in his head.  It was the first time they’d ever lost to Kaijou.  Even if it _was_ just a practice game.

“Come to rub it in my face, Kise?” Aomine looked over, but the smirk was wiped from his face when he saw how timid the blond looked. “Yo, Kise, I’m not really-”

“I made myself a promise,” Kise continued to look at the ground, teeth worrying at his lower lip.  “If I ever beat you, I would finally say it.”  Aomine furrowed his brow, uncertain as to what the other boy was alluding.  “I just didn’t expect it to be so soon.”

Aomine frowned at that.  It was the first practice game of the spring season.  The Winter Cup had ended a few weeks ago, Seirin and Rakuzan competing for first again.  In a few months, they’d be starting their third and final year of high school.

“Spit it out already, Kise,” Aomine was getting frustrated.  He didn’t want to force the blond, who was obviously nervous about whatever it was he wanted to say, but the suspense was killing him.  If it wasn’t something about the game, was Kise coming to tell Aomine that he no longer looked up to him?  That, now that he’d beaten him, he wasn’t going to play basketball anymore?  Aomine was the one who’d gotten him into it, after all.  Maybe all this time he was just waiting until-

“I like you, Aominecchi,” Kise said finally.  He swallowed.  “That is…I love you.”

Aomine blinked in surprise.

“What?” he asked, unsure he’d heard the blond correctly.

“I swore that, when Kaijou finally beat Touou, I would tell you,” Kise went on.  “I didn’t expect to win today, but I couldn’t go back on my promise.”

It had been an amazingly close game.  Both teams had really brought it.  In the end, it was Kise’s copy of Aomine’s formless shot that secured Kaijou’s victory over Touou.  It had been a long time since either team had seen triple digits in a practice game.

“So…” Kise looked up at him through his bangs.

“So…?” Aomine repeated, unsure what to say.  It wasn’t as though he didn’t like Kise.  Quite the opposite, in fact.  The blond had caught his eye from the moment Aomine’s basketball had collided with the back of his golden head.  Even earlier than that, if he’d admit it.

Kise was a nice guy.  He was funny, smart, annoying on occasion, but he had a heart of gold and, even more than the girls in Aomine’s magazines, Kise was very pretty.

“So,” Kise said again.  “Do you?”

“Do I, what?” Aomine cocked his head to the side in a very Kise-like manner.  He watched as something flickered across the blond’s face, but was immediately replaced by frustration.  Kise puffed his cheeks out.

“Do you like me, too?” he asked.  He looked angry, but Aomine could see that his hands were still shaking.  He had really put everything out there.  He was probably scared, afraid of how Aomine would answer him.

“You know…” the taller boy began.  “You didn’t technically win a game.”

“What?” Kise lowered his arms to his sides, blinking in confusion.

“Well, for one,” Aomine walked closer to him, holding a finger up, “this wasn’t a real game,” he said.  “And secondly,” he continued walking forward, causing Kise to take a step back, “you only won because you copied my shot.”

“S-So…?” Kise drew his brows down.  He took another step back and ran into the lockers.  There was nowhere else to go.

“So, the way I see it,” Aomine smirked, closing the distance between them, face close enough to Kise’s that he could smell the minty scent of the blond’s mouthwash.  “I won.”  He pressed his palms against the lockers behind Kise, one hand on either side of the other boy’s head.  “So, if anyone is going to be confessing,” he smirked, “it should be me.”

“Aominecchi…what?” Kise furrowed his brow and then gasped when Aomine pressed their lips together.  Aomine felt the other boy tense for a moment before he relaxed, lips warm and soft against the tanned boy’s.

When they pulled apart, they were both blushing, though Kise’s was more vibrant against his pale skin.

“So,” Kise said once again, his smile and confidence returning.  “You’ll go out with me then?”

Aomine chuckled and flashed the blond a toothy grin.

“Beat me again and I’ll think about it,” he teased before walking out of the locker room.  He heard a frustrated groan as the door swung closed and he laughed.

*~*

Kise nearly knocked Aomine over as the two of them burst into the latter’s house, kissing and groping each other as they went.  They hadn’t seen each other in weeks, both of their training schedules being far too demanding to leave room for things like dates or make out sessions.

They kicked their shoes off and tossed their bags onto the floor.  Kise giggled as Aomine picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

“Aominecchi!” he laughed.

“My parents will be home from work in an hour,” the taller teen explained as he carried his boyfriend down the hallway and into his bedroom.  He unceremoniously dumped the blond onto his bed and crawled on top of him, loosening the tie of his school uniform.

“Aren’t _we_ impatient?” Kise teased.

“I haven’t seen you since last month,” Aomine leaned down and began kissing the blond’s neck.  “I missed you,” he breathed against his skin.

“I missed you, too,” Kise hummed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s back, reaching up to thread his fingers in his short, dark hair.  Aomine raised his head and brushed their lips together. Once.  Twice.  And, on the third time, Kise held his head still, running his tongue across the seam of the tanned teen’s lips, requesting entrance.

“Kise...” Aomine growled, deepening the kiss and moving a hand to cradle the blond’s head, his other hand venturing further south to untuck Kise’s uniform shirt.

“Wait,” Kise pulled away, panting.  He pushed Aomine back for a moment, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side.  Soon he’d need to switch to his fall uniform.  It was nearly September.  Aomine followed suit, chucking his shirt to the ground.

“Kise,” he said again, leaning back down and kissing his way down the blond’s chest.  He made it to his waistband when Kise stopped him, cool hands coming to rest on his shoulders.  “What is it?” he looked up.  It wasn’t like they hadn’t gone this far before.  They’d been dating for nearly seven months, after all.

“But, today’s your birthday,” Kise fidgeted.

“I don’t mind,” Aomine grinned up at him.  “I like doing it,” he said.  “And, if you feel that bad about it,” he toyed with the button of Kise’s fly.  “You can blow me after.”

“Such a way with words,” the blond rolled his eyes.  Then he grew serious, white teeth coming out to chew his bottom lip.  “Um, but today…” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a single-use packet of lubricant.  Aomine raised his eyebrows, impressed with his boyfriend’s preparedness.

“You want my fingers?” he asked cheekily as he reached for the packet.

“Actually…” Kise trailed off, looking to the side.  “Since it’s your birthday and all…I wanted to give you a present.”

“If you think for a second I’m letting you stick your fingers in my-”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” the blond drew his brows down for a moment before chuckling, “And, we’ll see about that,” he added with a smirk.  “But that’s for another time.”

“Then what?” Aomine was growing impatient.  His parents would be home soon and, with the Interhigh prelims just around the corner, he didn’t know when he and Kise would get alone time again.

“Today, I thought we could…” Kise reached into his pocket again and pulled something else out.  He held the foil package between his fingers.  Aomine immediately recognized what it was.

“Kise, are you sure?” he asked, honestly surprised.  Sure, they’d been dating awhile, but this was a pretty big step.  Neither one of them had any real dating experiences before this.  Kise, because he couldn’t settle on just one of his fans – it wouldn’t be fair – as he mentioned over and over.  And Aomine, because, well, he really had no interests outside of basketball.  Except for Kise, of course.

“I’m sure,” the blond gave a gentle smile.  “I want to become one with Aominecchi.”

“Do you have to make it sound so cheesy?” the tanned teen rolled his eyes and shook his head, trying to ignore the warmth he felt blossoming in his chest.

“I’m a blushing, virgin maiden,” Kise crossed his arms over his chest.  “I expect this to be extra cheesy,” he pouted.  Aomine chuckled and slid back up the length of his boyfriend’s body so their faces were level again.

“Then I’ll do my best,” he said and then added, “Baby Doll.”

The flush that spread across Kise’s cheeks at the nickname was worth any embarrassment Aomine felt in saying it.

*~*

Graduation was just around the corner.  Three years of Interhighs and Winter Cups, winning and losing, and somehow passing classes in order to stay in the club and secure his scholarship.  Aomine was looking forward to the next step.  College promised more opponents.  And more opponents meant more challenges.

“So, I think I’m going to do it,” Kagami said from beside him.  He and redhead were sitting on the couch in Akashi’s new apartment.  His father had let him start living on his own since he was starting college in a few weeks.

“Do what?” Aomine asked, taking a sip of his drink.  The party was dying down.  Most of the guests had started to head home.  Only the ‘miracles’ and a few others remained.

“Tomorrow night, on our anniversary,” Kagami took a deep breath.  “I’m going to propose to Kuroko.”

“Propose?” the tanned man raised an eyebrow.  “Dude, we’re eighteen.”

“I know, I get that,” the redhead scratched his head.  “And, it’s not like I’m asking him to marry me, exactly,” he looked across the room to where Kuroko was happily chatting with Takao and Kise.  “I just want him to know that he’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“You’re serious, huh?” Aomine took another sip.  “Tetsu could do worse,” he added and choked when Kagami elbowed him.  “Watch it, Bakagami,” he wiped some of the liquid from the front of his shirt.

“What about you?” Kagami asked.

“What _about_ me?” Aomine wiped at his face, some of the drink had gone up his nose.

“What about you and Kise?” he asked.

Aomine looked over at Kise.  The blond was shining just as brightly as ever, excitedly talking with the others.  Kise stopped talking for a moment when one of his teammates came over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  Aomine felt his blood boil.  But Kise didn’t seem bothered by it.  He turned and began chatting with the other man.

Kise wasn’t the kind of guy who should be tied down.  Besides, he and Aomine were going to be attending different schools.  They would still be able to see each other, but it would be difficult.  Kagami and Kuroko were going to be at the same school, in the same dorm.  It would be easy for them to continue their relationship.

“I think…” Aomine began before taking a deep breath.

It wasn’t fair to Kise.  The blond was so outgoing and gorgeous.  In all honesty, he was way out of Aomine’s league.  The only reason they were together was because Aomine had impressed him with his basketball skills all those years ago.  If they were to meet for the first time now, would the blond want anything to do with him?

College was full of new experiences and new people.

He never answered Kagami’s question.  And Kagami didn’t ask again.

*~*

Four weeks into their first semester of college, Aomine got a phone call from Kise.  It wasn’t unusual.  In fact, the blond had made a habit of calling the tanned man every other day just to see what he was up to and to make sure he was eating well.  Aomine always acted annoyed, but, on the days between, when Kise didn’t call, he found himself reaching for his phone.

‘So, remember that guy I told you about in my psychology class?’ the blond’s voice came over the line.

“The one who kept asking to borrow your notes?” Aomine asked and frowned slightly when he heard Kise giggle.

‘Yeah, that’s the one,’ he said.  ‘Well,’ he paused and, for a second, Aomine thought the call had dropped.  ‘He asked me out on a date.’

Aomine felt his stomach drop.  Of course, he knew it was only a matter of time.  He was surprised it had gone this long.  Kise had always been popular.

‘Anyway, I thought I would just-’

“You should go.”  The words were out of Aomine’s mouth before he could stop them.  “I mean,” he cleared his throat.  “You’re single, so…”

‘Oh,’ Kise sounded taken aback.  ‘Right.’

“Yeah, so, take him up on it,” he continued, not meaning a word of it.  “Worst case, you get a free meal out of it.”

‘Yeah,’ came Kise’s reply, voice less lively than when they’d started talking.

“Are we still meeting at Maji next week?” he went on, changing the subject.

‘Yeah, sure,’ Kise said, sounding like himself.  ‘It’ll be good to see you,’ he sounded like he was smiling.  Aomine could picture it perfectly.  The soft smile the blond gave when he was content, usually first thing in the morning or after a particularly vigorous round of lovemaking.  Aomine knew it well.

“I’ll see you later then.”

They agreed to meet a week later, so one could imagine Aomine’s surprise when he opened his front door and found Kise standing there the following night.

“Kise?” he was almost too stunned to speak.  Kise looked amazing.  Even better than he’d remembered.  But something was wrong.  The blond’s smile faded.

“Um…” Kise began and then his lip started to quiver.  “It…” he sniffled.  “It was horrible!”

Aomine stood there, cobalt eyes wide as Kise launched himself into his arms.  He barely caught him.

“Aominecchi…” he sobbed.

“Kise, what happened?” he held the shorter man’s shoulders and pushed him back just enough so he could look him in the eyes.  “Why are you here?” he asked.  “It’s the middle of the night.”  Thankfully, Aomine lived alone.

“I went on a date with that guy,” Kise ran a hand through his hair.  It had gotten longer, Aomine noted.  “He took me to a club and-”

“He didn’t do anything to you, did he?” Aomine growled, feeling possessive.  “If he hurt you-”

“No, I’m fine,” the blond sighed.  “He was trying too hard,” he went on.  “He kept rubbing up against me while we danced,” he bit his lip.  “And he was hard.”

Aomine saw red.  But he let Kise continue.

“He was such a nice guy and he was trying so hard, that I…” the blond trailed off.

“Did you two…?”

“No, we just made out outside of the club,” Kise said.  Aomine still wasn’t happy about it.  “And he was awful, Aominecchi,” the blond whined.  “He was all tongue and he stuck his hand down my pants and,” he shook his head.  “Anyway, he started dry humping me and I went along with it and he came and…” he ran a hand over his face.  “I faked it and then the date ended.”

That did sound pretty shitty.

“So, I didn’t want to go home and I kept thinking that I wanted to see you, so…” he looked up at him through thick lashes.  “Here I am.”

“It’s late,” Aomine looked over at the clock.  “You’ve missed the last train.”

“I know.”

“You want to stay here?” he turned back toward him and gasped at how close Kise was all of a sudden.

“Is it okay if I sleep with you?” Kise asked, eyes dark.  “On your bed, I mean,” he added in a whisper. His face was so close.  Too close.  It stirred up something in Aomine that the tanned man had been trying to keep down for weeks now.

“Kise…”  He meant for it to come out as a warning, but it was too breathy.  He missed having Kise close.  “Maybe I should take the couch,” he started to pull away.

“Just for tonight,” Kise put a hand on his chest, stopping him.  “I miss you.”

It was all a blur after that, hungry kisses and roaming hands hurriedly undressing each other.  It wasn’t until later, when Kise was sleeping soundly beside him, that Aomine came to his senses.

He’d slept with Kise.  His ex. 

It would be fine as long as they kept it casual.  He was not going to tie Kise down.  They were only eighteen.  He brushed the blond’s bangs to the side and kissed his forehead.  It was just for tonight, right? 

It would be fine as long as it didn’t happen again.

*~*

Four years later, it was still happening.  Kise would have a lousy date and come over to Aomine’s place.  Sometimes they’d meet up just to do it, no bad date required.  It was good, it was comfortable.  It was wrong.  But Aomine didn’t care anymore. 

He wanted Kise.  Of course, he wanted him all to himself, but he knew he’d blown that the minute he accepted this arrangement.  He should have cut it off completely after that first time, but he found he could never turn Kise down.

So, here he was.

But, there was a new development.  Aomine had just finished packing.  He was waiting to hear back on an apartment he was shown a week earlier.  It was time he moved on to something a little nicer than his college bachelor pad.  Now that he was playing for a real team.

He was taping up the last box when his phone rang.  It was the realtor.  He picked it up with a smile, but that smile quickly faded.  Someone else had gotten the apartment.  At the end of the day, he was going to be homeless. 

He quickly searched his contacts for his parents’ number.  He was sure he could stay with them for a few weeks until he found another place.  But before he could hit ‘call,’ his phone began to ring.  Kise’s contact image appeared on the screen.

“Hello?” he answered.

‘Aominecchi, I need a favor,’ the blond sounded worried.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

‘I just renewed my lease and then I did the math and realized that, with my student loan payments, I may not be able to afford my place,’ Kise said in a rush.

Kise’s apartment was really nice.  Aomine had been to it several times over the past four years, though, they mostly met at his place.

“So, what’s the favor?” Aomine looked over at his piles of boxes, wondering just what the Hell he was going to do with all of them if he went to his parents’.

‘Will you move in with me?’ Kise asked and Aomine nearly dropped the phone.

That was a hard request to deny.

Two days later, Aomine was completely moved in. His boxes were unpacked and his clothes were hung up in his half of the closet.  Though, his half seemed to be a lot smaller than Kise’s.

They’d gone out and bought a bigger bed.  Kise’s was too small for two men of their height to share comfortably.  And bunkbeds seemed a ridiculous proposition in the one bedroom apartment.  So, they traded Kise’s old mattress in for a larger one.

The next day, Kise was primping himself in front of the mirror, fixing his bangs and turning around to get a better look at his backside.

“What are you all dressed up for?” Aomine asked from his spot on the bed.  Practice had been particularly taxing that day and he had flopped onto the bed after his shower.

“I’ve got a date tonight,” the blond replied and then turned to face him.  “Does this outfit say ‘professional model who just signed a new contract’?” he asked with a giggle.  Aomine didn’t laugh though.  It took him a moment to process what Kise had said.

Of course he could go on a date.  They’d only moved in together to save money.  They were roommates.  They never said they were back together.

“Anyway,” Kise gave up on waiting for an answer.  “This guy seems nice enough,” he went on.  “Of course,” he walked over and sat on the end of the bed, fingers playing with the sheets.  “If it goes badly, you’ll comfort me, right?” he asked in a honeyed voice.

Nothing had changed.  Their relationship was the same.  This was all Aomine’s doing and yet, he said nothing.  Did nothing.  If Kise was fine with things the way they were, then he had to respect that.

“Aominecchi?” the blond was waiting for a reply.  Aomine blinked and reached a hand forward, cupping the blond’s cheek.

“Anything for you, Baby Doll.”

*~*

Aomine woke up with a start.  He hadn’t dreamt about the past in the long time.

He reached over for Kise, but he came up emptyhanded.  He squinted in the darkness and saw that his lover wasn’t there.  He felt panic grip his chest for a second before he remembered that Kise was sleeping over Haizaki’s tonight.

It was the first time Kise was spending the night with the gray-haired man, unless you counted their first drunken hook up three weeks earlier.

Aomine sat up and rubbed his eyes, noting the time.  He still had a good six hours before he needed to wake up.  He settled back into bed, turning on his side.  The bed felt cold without Kise there.

He pulled his lover’s pillow against his chest, inhaling the scent of Kise’s ridiculously expensive, fruity shampoo.

Kise seemed happy with Haizaki.  Maybe it was time Aomine really did let go.

But he couldn’t.  Kise was his and he was Kise’s.  Even if there was a third party, that fact wouldn’t change.

He wondered what they were doing right now.  Were they sleeping soundly side by side?  Were they still going at it, savoring their first night together?

Aomine let his mind wander.  Was Kise beneath Haizaki, gripping the other man’s pillow and arching his back as his body shook with pleasure?  Had he woken Haizaki from his slumber by mounting him and slowly sliding down his erection?  How many times had Kise done that over the years?

There was nothing better than waking up inside of Kise.

He imagined Haizaki flipping them over, thrusting into the blond with wanton abandon.  The ever-present smirk Aomine remembered the gray-haired man wearing fading as Haizaki’s mouth hung open, gasping moans escaping his lips at how unbelievably good if felt to be surrounded by Kise’s tight heat.

Would Kise like him better than Aomine?  Was Haizaki good? 

Aomine wondered what it would feel like to have Haizaki’s fingers inside him.  He could steal moves nearly as well as Kise could copy them.  Would he find Aomine’s sweet spot that Kise had discovered? 

He let his hand trail down his chest and slip beneath his waistband.

Would Kise watch?  How would the blond react to seeing Aomine’s entrance worked open by his new boyfriend?  Would his face show shock?  Surprise?  Hunger? 

Aomine’s other hand sneaked into the back of his boxers, a finger coming to tease his entrance.  It was too dry to enter, but it still felt good applying pressure there.  The few times he and Kise had switched roles, the blond had always managed to get him off with just his fingers.

Would Haizaki do the same?

Aomine pumped his cock, amazed at how hard he’d gotten from thinking about another man fucking his lover.  Another man fucking _him_.

Would Haizaki be gentle like Kise?  Or would he fuck him hard into the mattress?  Long fingers gripping tanned hips as he pistoned into him.

Aomine let out a strangled gasp as he came.

He pulled his hand out of his underwear and sighed at the mess he’d made.

What the Hell was he doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended for this chapter to make Kise more relate-able/understandable. But I think it just turned into another Aomine pity party. I'm sorry!!!!  
> Next chapter is HaiKise~


	10. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this...I had the worst case of writers' block. I mean...I knew where I wanted it to go, but I had no idea how to get there. Heh. But I finally figured it out and managed to get it done before my birthday ended (my goal) Though, I waited until this morning to update because I had to read over it for typos and such.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It has something I've never written before, but my beta assured me that it was acceptable (thanks, indevan!) Please enjoy~

_“After graduation, when we start college…we should break up.”_

Kise’s eyes snapped open as he drew in a breath.  The hand that had been drawing lazy circles on his stomach stilled and the man attached leaned closer, pressing his chest against the blond’s back.

“Are you alright, Angel?” Haizaki asked, warm breath tickling the sensitive flesh just below his ear.

“Yeah,” Kise inhaled through his nose and closed his eyes, trying to calm down.  He hadn’t dreamt about that day in a long time.  Even so, it was no reason to get so worked up.  He willed his heartbeat to slow down, but it was too late.  Haizaki could clearly feel, if not hear, the thumping of his heart.

“Bad dream?” the other man asked, wrapping his arms tighter around Kise and pulling him against his chest.

“Yeah,” the blond said again, swallowing thickly.  That was seven years ago.  They’d moved on.  He should be over it by now.  What a stupid thing to be concerned about.

“Wanna talk about it?” Haizaki asked, nuzzling Kise’s neck.  He didn’t answer.  Instead, he just shook his head.  Then he felt lips on his neck, kissing their way up to his earlobe and teasing the flesh.  “Want me to help you forget about it, then?” the other man asked huskily, sending a shiver up the blond’s spine.

“Yeah…” Kise said for at third time, breath hitching.  He whimpered when he felt Haizaki’s teeth graze the sensitive skin of his neck, his own coming out to worry at his lower lip.  One of the gray-haired man’s hands moved to pinch his nipple.  “Sh-Shougo…kun…” he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as Haizaki rolled the hardened nub between his finger and thumb.

“Feeling good?” the other man breathed as he mouthed his shoulder, sucking on the skin and releasing it with a quiet pop.  There would surely be a mark there later.

“Mmn…” Kise hummed.  His nipples were still sensitive from their last round and the sensation was a strange mix of pleasure and pain.  “Shou…leave-ahn-leave those alone,” he winced and then bit his lip again.

“But you liked it earlier,” the other man teased, pulling just a bit before releasing the reddened buds.  “Are you suitably distracted?” he asked as his hands moved further south, skimming along the blond’s pale flesh, barely touching him.

At the mention of Haizaki’s attempt at distraction, Kise’s thoughts immediately flew back to his dream.  A memory, really.  He knew it shouldn’t bother him.  Yet he’d felt uneasy ever since that day all those years ago.  No matter how many times Aomine took him to bed or told him he loved him, he was always waiting for the tanned man to break it off again.

He realized that Haizaki had asked him a question too late.

“Hm?” he turned slightly, craning his neck to get a better look at the other man.

“I guess that answers that question,” the gray-haired man sighed and shook his head.

“Sorry, I was-”

“Distracted?” he interrupted and then smiled.  “It’s alright, Angel Face,” he lifted a hand and combed his fingers through his blond hair.  “What were you thinking about?”

“You won’t like it,” Kise admitted.

“Even so,” Haizaki kissed his cheek and then traveled down his neck.  “I want to know what’s on your mind.”

Kise took a deep breath, savoring the feeling of the other man’s lips on his skin.  After a moment, he finally answered.

“Aominecchi,” he said.  The lips stilled.  “I was thinking about Aominecchi.”

“Well, that’s…” Haizaki pulled away and rolled onto his back.  “That’s a bit of a turnoff.”

“Sorry,” Kise turned the rest of the way over and rested his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“Was your dream about him?” he asked.  Kise ducked his head.  “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Haizaki sighed.  “I guess I shouldn’t be upset,” he continued.  “I knew going into this that Daiki and I would be sharing.”

“Shougo-kun, does…” Kise swallowed.  “Does it bother you?”

“It does, but,” he turned onto his side, forehead resting against the blond’s.  “I really like you, Ryouta,” he breathed.  “A lot,” he added and then chuckled.  “Enough to start a relationship with you, knowing that I would always come second.”

“You’re really an understanding guy, aren’t you?” Kise asked, tilting his head so his lips were just barely brushing Haizaki’s.

“Not really,” he responded, lips touching Kise’s as he spoke.  “I’m just crazy about you, Angel.”

“Oh?” the blond pulled back a bit and raised his brows.  “May I ask why?”

Haizaki closed the distance between them, one hand moving to the back of the blond’s head to hold him still.

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Ryouta,” he said, voice low and almost threatening.  It sent a shiver up Kise’s spine.

“Well then,” Kise smirked, unafraid.  “If you won’t tell me,” he began, golden eyes looking up at his boyfriend through long lashes, “maybe you’ll show me?”  Something flashed in Haizaki’s eyes then and Kise felt another thrilling quiver travel up his back.

“I’m going to need more than just tonight,” the gray-haired man pulled back and flashed a grin.  “But I’ll do my best.”  He leaned down and began kissing every inch of the blond’s skin.  Starting from Kise’s chin and moving down his chest, then down to his abs, dipping his tongue in the other’s bellybutton and eliciting a low moan.

“Mm…Shou…” Kise reached a hand down and placed it on Haizaki’s head.  He was still naked from their earlier activities and the other man used it to his advantage, peppering kisses on the blond’s thighs and working his way toward where Kise wanted him the most.  “Shou…please…” Kise panted, his hand tightening its hold, trying to guide his lover.

“You want my mouth?” he asked, lips brushing the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.  Kise quickly nodded, more than eager.  But he was surprised when Haizaki pulled away.

“Shougo-kun, what?”

“Turn over,” he said and Kise gave him a confused look.  “I said,” Haizaki trailed a finger up one of the blond’s thighs, causing the other man to shudder, “turn over.”  Kise gaped, somewhat embarrassed, but completely turned on by how the gray-haired man was speaking to him.

Kise did have a bit of masochistic side, after all.  And he did so love it when Aomine ordered him around in bed.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach drop.  He was thinking about Aomine again.  It wasn’t fair to Haizaki.  He was with him right now.  He should be giving him his undivided attention.

“Ryouta,” Haizaki’s voice broke him from his thoughts.  “Flip onto your stomach,” he ordered and Kise’s breath hitched.  That commanding voice sent a jolt straight to his cock.  He closed his eyes and groaned.  He wasn’t sure if he should answer, afraid of how his voice might sound.  Suddenly, Haizaki’s voice was much closer and softer.

“Oh, Angel, did you not like that?” he asked.  Kise blinked in confusion.  He wondered what his expression must have been to make Haizaki react that way.  He shook his head and smiled.

“No, I like it too much,” the blond admitted.  “You know from before that I like things a little rough,” he said, unabashed.  This he could talk about.  “So, go ahead and order me around,” he purred, wrapping his arms around Haizaki’s neck.

“Angel, you’re gonna kill me,” the gray-haired man growled and crushed their lips together, rolling his hips against Kise’s.  The blond moaned into the kiss and arched up.  When they needed to come up for air, Haizaki tore his lips away and stared down at the flushed man beneath him.  “Now,” he panted, “flip over onto your stomach and raise your hips.”

“Yes, Shougo-kun,” Kise nearly moaned, following his instructions.  He felt exposed.  The cool air from the ceiling fan against his bare bottom gave him goosebumps.  He wondered if Haizaki was going to prepare him or maybe just take him right away. The mere thought sent heat between his legs.  Of course, he had wanted Haizaki’s mouth, but perhaps he could use it next-

All of Kise’s thoughts flew out the window when he felt Haizaki’s tongue at his entrance, the other man’s hands spreading him open for better access.

“Ah, Shou, uh,” Kise gasped.  “N-Not there…”  He felt more than heard Haizaki’s chuckle, fanning warm air on his most private area.

“Why not?” the other man asked.

“Because,” the blond swallowed and nearly choked when he felt Haizaki licking him again.  “It’s dirty,” he complained.  The other man didn’t answer, but just continued teasing Kise’s entrance with his tongue.  Kise hid his face in the pillow, half because he was embarrassed and half because he wanted to muffle the obscene moans coming from his mouth.

“Ryouta,” Haizaki pulled away for a second.  “Don’t hide,” he licked one long stripe, dragging his tongue against the other’s flesh.  Kise arched his back and moaned.  “I want to hear you.”

“Shou…” the blond let out an embarrassing whine.

“I want to hear you when I make you cum,” Haizaki continued, ignoring him.  “Just like this,” he said and before Kise had a chance to tell him that, even though it felt good, there was no way he’d get off from this alone, the gray-haired man went back to work, plunging his tongue in past the tight ring of muscle and making the blond squirm.

“A-Ah…Shougo-kun…!” Kise moaned, biting his lip when he felt a finger join the tongue inside him.  He nearly screamed when the digit found the little bundle of nerves, stroking it gently and then pressing into him.  “F-Fuck…Shou…feels good…!”  Haizaki hummed in response, adding yet another sensation.  It was too much for Kise.  “Shou…gonna cum!” he gasped and then threw his head back, gripping the sheets below him as he came in hot spurts, body shuddering before he collapsed onto the bed.  He lay there, panting, hair plastered to his sweat-slicked forehead.

“Good?” Haizaki’s voice drifted toward him.  Kise barely heard it over the pounding in his ears and his own labored breathing.  The blond managed a weak nod, turning his head so one golden eye looked up at the man behind him.  “That was fast,” Haizaki chuckled.

“Don’t…be an ass…” Kise panted, drawing his brows down.

“Well, you know what they say,” the gray-haired man bit his lip to stifle a laugh, “You are what you-”

“Finish that sentence and I’m leaving,” golden eyes glared up at him.

“You’d really leave?” Haizaki smirked, bringing a hand up to his mouth and swiping his tongue over his thumb.  He reached down and slowly rubbed the calloused digit back and forth across Kise’s entrance, loving the way the blond shivered beneath his touch, jerking his hips forward.

“Shougo-kun…” Kise threatened.

“Hmm?” the other man didn’t stop his movements.

“Fuck me.”

“Sure thing, Angel.”

*~*

Kise awoke the next morning to the delicious aroma of eggs and bacon.  For a moment, he very nearly shot out of bed, afraid that Aomine would, once again, set their kitchen on fire, but then he remembered that he’d stayed over Haizaki’s place.

He stretched his arms up over his head, wincing a bit at the dull ache in his lower back.

“You’re awake.”  He opened his eyes to see Haizaki standing in the doorway.

“Mm…what time is it?” Kise yawned, reaching a hand up to cover his mouth.

“Nearly noon,” the gray-haired man crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe.  “Good thing we’re both off today.”

“Sorry,” the blond ducked his head sheepishly.  “I went and slept away half our day together.”

“Well, it’s partly my fault, after all,” Haizaki flashed a toothy grin.  “I did keep you up pretty late last night or,” he paused, “this morning,” he laughed.  “Breakfast is ready,” he said.  “Want me to bring it in here?”

“Breakfast in bed?” Kise perked up.  “You spoil me, Shougo-kun.”

“Hey, I’m playing catchup here,” he pushed off the doorframe and turned to walk back toward the kitchen.  “I’m aiming for the coveted spot of ‘favorite boyfriend’,” he winked over his shoulder and disappeared.

Kise sighed and shook his head.  Haizaki was a pretty good sport.  He really was different from back then.  But he was still the same somehow.  The flashes of his trademark cocky attitude were actually pretty sexy.  Okay.  Really sexy.

“I hope you like your eggs scrambled,” Haizaki came back into the room with a tray full of food.  “And before you say anything,” he set the tray down on his nightstand.  “You more than worked off these calories last night.”

Kise blinked in surprise.

“You’re awful,” he laughed and grabbed the glass of orange juice, taking a sip.

“That’s not what you said last night,” the gray-haired man waggled his eyebrows and then drew them down.  “Wow, that line is lame even when it’s the truth.”

“Yes it is,” Kise snorted.  “So, we’ve slept half the day away,” he reached for a piece of bacon.  “What’s the plan for the rest of the day?”

“Well,” Haizaki sat on the edge of the bed.  “After breakfast,” he stopped for a moment, “I mean lunch,” he laughed, “I thought we could go for a walk.”

“A walk?” the blond raised an eyebrow.

“Mhm.”

“Where to?” he asked.

“Now, that’s a surprise,” Haizaki tutted.  “Just make sure you wear something you don’t mind getting sweaty.”  Kise felt his cheeks heat up and they only darkened when the other man barked out a laugh.  “Get your mind out of the gutter, Ryouta,” he shook his head.

“With the way we’ve been going at it, you’ll forgive me for misconstruing,” Kise frowned.

“Well, you’ve got me there,” he reached forward and brushed a small piece of bacon from his boyfriend’s cheek, bringing his thumb to his mouth and licking the crumb away.  Kise’s cheeks burned brighter and Haizaki bit his lips to keep in his laughter.  “Just do as I say and eat your breakfast,” he grinned, “You’ll need your strength.”

“Fine,” Kise conceded and then smiled before tucking in.

*~*

After at least twenty minutes of jogging around Tokyo, Kise lagging slightly behind for obvious reasons, they finally stopped, the blond nearly ran into Haizaki’s back as the other man came to a hault.

“We’re here,” the gray-haired man turned around, hiking his duffel bag higher onto his shoulder and gesturing toward the chain-link fence beside them.  Kise caught his breath and turned, gasping at what he saw.  Two hoops and freshly painted court lines on recently power-washed concrete.

“Streetball?” Kise turned back toward Haizaki, who had unzipped his bag and was pulling out a ball.  He held it up with one hand and smiled.

“One-on-one,” he winked.

It had been ages since the two of them had played each other and, to be quite honest, those few times had not been the most amiable of exchanges.  But today was different.

Neither one of them had continued playing regularly.  Kise only played with Aomine from time to time and he wasn’t sure about Haizaki.

But, despite their rustiness, they enjoyed themselves.  Practicing copying one another, or stealing moves, as the case may be.  They didn’t keep score and lost track of time, enjoying each other’s company.

Soon, the shadows had begun to grow longer.

“I hate to say it,” Haizaki panted as he bent down to pick up the ball.  “But I think our day is nearly over.”

“Trying to get out of finishing the game?” Kise smirked haughtily.

“Now, why would I do that when I’m so obviously winning?” the other man shot back.  The blond huffed and Haizaki gave a chuckle.  “But, as much as I wish we could continue, I believe a certain tanned man is expecting you for dinner.”

That’s right.  Aomine was going to come home straight after practice so he and Kise could have dinner together.

“Well, I suppose I can’t keep him waiting,” Kise said.  It was bittersweet really.  Of course he wanted to go home to his lover.  He always missed Aomine when they weren’t together.  But, at the same time, he was really enjoying his date with Haizaki.

“You’re welcome to come back to my place to shower,” the gray-haired man offered.

“You and I both know it wouldn’t end with that,” Kise shook his head.  Haizaki walked over to him, dropping the ball to the side and cupping the blond’s face.

“Then I guess I’ll have to wait until next time,” he breathed, leaning down to kiss him.  Kise closed his eyes and kissed back, reaching his arms up to wrap around his boyfriend’s neck.  He nearly whined when Haizaki pulled away.  “Come on,” he looked like it pained him to stop.  “Daiki’s waiting.”

“You’re one confusing man, Haizaki Shougo,” Kise raised an eyebrow.  “Possessive one moment and then very generous the next.”

“What can I say?” he held his hands out.  “I’m a complex guy.”  He dropped his hands to his hips.  “Now, hurry up before I change my mind and drag you back to my place.”

“And there’s the Shougo-kun I know and love,” Kise laughed and, for a second, he swore he saw something flash in the other man’s eyes before Haizaki turned to look away.  “Anyway,” he cleared his throat.  “I had a great time,” he had the decency to blush at that.  “Call me, okay?”

“Of course,” Haizaki turned back toward him and smiled.  “See you soon, Angel.”

*~*

Kise had showered that morning, or, rather, that afternoon after their ‘brunch,’ but he definitely needed another one.  The short jog was nothing, but the hours playing streetball with Haizaki had worked him up a tremendous sweat.  His clothes were sticking to him and he was sure he smelled less than his best.

He unlocked his apartment door and walked inside.  He didn’t immediately see Aomine.

“Aominecchi?” he called.  Suddenly, the tanned man appeared from the kitchen.  It was then that Kise smelled something mouth-watering.  “Did you order Chinese?” he asked.

“I made sure to get your favorite,” the taller man walked over toward him and opened his arms to give him a hug.

“Oh, no,” Kise ducked and pulled back.  “I’m disgusting,” he laughed, pulling at the collar of his shirt.  “Let me go shower first.”

“Why are you so sweaty?” Aomine raised an eyebrow.  “What did Haizaki do to you?”

“Well, he sort of surprised me with a game of streetball,” Kise answered and just barely caught the way Aomine’s jaw clenched.  He didn’t think much of it and continued his story.  “He took me to this court I’d never been to before and we played one-on-one for hours and you’ll never guess who-” but he didn’t get to finish his sentence because Aomine pushed him against the door, lips capturing his and silencing him.

Kise pushed against his lover’s chest, self-conscious about how sweaty, and probably smelly, he was.  But Aomine didn’t budge.  Instead, the taller man pushed further, crowding him up against the solid wood of the door.  Kise gave up, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s hard body against his, hips rolling against his own and causing delicious friction.

Finally, Aomine pulled away, both of them panting for breath.

“Aomine…cchi…” Kise gasped. “What’s gotten into-”

“Let’s do it,” he said and Kise’s eyes widened.

“But I’m all sweaty,” the blond argued.  “Let me shower and then after dinner-”

“Now,” Aomine nearly growled, but it didn’t sound threatening.  It sounded desperate.  “I was thinking about you the whole time you were gone,” he admitted, mouth beginning to nip at Kise’s neck.  “I want you, Baby.”

“But I’m so-”

“I don’t care,” the taller man pulled back and looked him in the eye.  Kise gasped at how dark his lover’s eyes had become, a tiny sliver of dark blue showed around his blown pupils.  “I want you inside me.”

“Aominecchi, do you really-” but then Kise paused, blinking in confusion.  “Wait, you mean…?”

“Yes,” Aomine’s cheeks tinted slightly, but his gaze didn’t waver.  “I want you to fuck me.”

*~*

Dinner was left forgotten on the kitchen counter as their two bodies moved as one on the bed.  Kise, gently asking if his lover felt good, if he liked what he was doing.  And Aomine, gasping and clenching his eyes shut tight at the sensations.

Later, when they were both spent, Kise turned onto his side, facing his lover and drawing nonsensical patterns on the taller man’s chest with his finger.

“So, what was that about?” the blond asked.  “Not that I mind being on top, it’s just…” he paused.  “It’s been awhile.”

“I just wanted it, that’s all,” Aomine didn’t meet his eyes.  That had Kise worried.

“Was it…” he swallowed.  “Was it good for you?”  That got the taller man to look at him.

“Of course,” Aomine looked confused.  “It’s always good with you.”  He shook his head.  “No, it’s always great,” he corrected.

“Well, I appreciate the compliment,” Kise smiled.  “Um,” he chewed on his bottom lip, unsure if he should ask the next question.  He took a deep breath and went for it.  “Do you, I mean,” he paused, “Do you let anyone else…you know…?”  Aomine raised his brows and blinked.  “I mean, has anyone else ever…?” Kise made a crude motion with his fingers in an attempt to insinuate penetrative sex.

“Oh,” the tanned man’s eyes went wide before he looked away again.  “Uh, no,” he said.  “You’re the only one.”

“Really?” Kise felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  Aomine was the only one he’d ever entered, so it kind of felt nice that he was the only one his lover had ever let inside.  “Don’t laugh, but,” he looked sheepish, “that makes me happy.”

“It does?”

“Well, yeah,” the blond rested his head on Aomine’s chest.  “I like knowing that I’m the first and only.”  He pulled back.  “I mean, I’m not saying you can’t with the others, it’s just-”

“Shh,” Aomine put a finger to his lips.  “Kise…” he removed his hand and looked away, taking a deep breath.  “It’s not just that,” cobalt eyes slowly met his.  “Kise, you’re the only-”

Just then, Kise’s phone went off.

“Go ahead,” Aomine rolled the rest of the way onto his back.  Kise shot him an apologetic glance and grabbed his cell from the nightstand.

“It’s Kikkawacchi,” he said.

“Take it,” the taller man waved his hand in dismissal.  “I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Thank you, Aominecchi,” he said and then got out of bed.

*~*

Aomine watched as Kise walked naked out of the room.  He sighed.  He’d almost told him.  He’d almost told him that Kise was his first and only in everything.

There was no one else.  How could there be?  Not when Aomine loved him more than anything.

But telling him was a bad idea.

He knew the kind of man Kise was.  The blond would feel guilty and would break things off with Haizaki.  Not that Aomine would mind that last part, but he didn’t want to tie Kise to him using guilt.  It wasn’t fair.

Besides, Aomine had his own shit to work out.

He’d had another dream about Haizaki after he’d gone back to bed.  This one was more intense than his fantasy and part of the reason he wanted Kise to top.

He wasn’t using Kise as a stand-in for Haizaki and he certainly wasn’t pretending that the blond was the other man.  How could he?  In his dreams, Haizaki was dominant and ruthless.  Kise had always been so gentle.

Aomine sighed and put a hand to his head.

He loved Kise, but what the Hell were these thoughts he was having about Haizaki?  He didn’t get a chance to think about it further because his own phone’s message alert went off.  He reached over and opened the mail before he even checked who it was from.

 _‘Dai-chan!  I’m back from London.’_   It read.  _‘It was fun staying a couple extra weeks after the conference to sightsee, but I was so ready to come home.’_ He could almost hear Momoi’s voice.  _‘Anyway, we definitely need to get together for lunch tomorrow.’_

Aomine was about to type a reply, but another message came through.

_‘I know you don’t have practice, so don’t even try.’_

He rolled his eyes.

_‘I’ll meet you at that café near Ki-chan’s and your apartment at noon.  See you then!’_

Maybe seeing Momoi would do him some good.  It would be nice to talk to her.  Maybe get a second opinion.  She always had an answer for him.  He just hoped his problem wasn’t too convoluted for even her to wrap her head around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for the next chapter (Do I say that every time?) I love writing Momoi/Aomine interactions. She's just so straight-forward and sisterly with him and I love it. Also, it will be nice for Aomine to get a few things off of his chest. He's been without his bestie for too long.
> 
> Please look forward to it~


	11. Heart-to-Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever!! I was so blocked on this. I knew where I wanted to go, but not how to get there.  
> Here comes some cute, sibling-y Momoi and Aomine~

“He’s seeing someone?” Momoi asked after she’d taken a sip of her water.  “As in,  _seriously_ ?”

“Yeah,” Aomine answered, chin in his palm and gaze directed out the window of the café.

“I’m kind of shocked,” the pink-haired girl raised her brows.  “I mean, Ki-chan has only been dating casually since college, right?”

“Yeah,” he said again and heaved a sigh.

“So, who’s the lucky guy?” she asked.  Aomine turned toward her.  She was waiting expectantly, chin resting on her interlaced fingers.  “You won’t believe me.”  She quirked a brow, but urged him to continue.  Finally, he said it.  “Haizaki.”

“Haizaki?” she blinked.  “Haizaki _Shougo_?”  She sat up straight.  “You’re right, I don’t believe you.”

“Well, believe it,” he rolled his eyes.  “The bastard’s done a complete one-eighty,” he went on.  “He’s some big something or other and he works with Kise’s type of people.”

“He’s a model?” Momoi’s eyes widened.

“No,” Aomine shook his head.  “Kise said he does something with marketing,” he paused.  “I think.”

“Oh,” she bit her lip.  “And he managed to get Ki-chan to settle down?”

“Yeah…” he sounded defeated.

“Well, that’s good news, right?” Momoi asked.  “I mean, Ki-chan was always going out with random people and now he’s only with you and Za-kun.”

“Please, don’t give him a cutesy nickname,” Aomine rubbed his temples.

“Don’t change the subject,” she leaned forward.  “You’re happy that he’s not seeing a bunch of other guys now, right?”

“Well, yeah,” he paused when the server brought their food.  “It’s just,” he said through a mouth full of sandwich and then swallowed, “Now he’s going on all these dates with Haizaki and staying over at his place and-”

“Then you need to do what I’ve been telling you to do since you moved in together,” Momoi crossed her arms over her chest.  “Just tell Ki-chan how you feel.”

“I tell him how I feel all the time,” Aomine grumbled.

“No, I don’t mean your random ‘I love you’s,” she puckered.  “I mean, you need to tell him that you are _in_ love with him and that you don’t want him to see anybody else.”

“I can’t do that, Satsuki,” the tall man lamented.  “As much as I hate it, Haizaki seems to make Kise happy,” he swallowed.  “It’s the first time I’ve seen him smile while talking about one of his dates…”

“Dai-chan…” Momoi frowned slightly.  She speared a few pieces of lettuce with her fork and tapped the utensil against her plate.  “Then, maybe,” she took a deep breath.  “Maybe you should let him be happy.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Aomine set his sandwich down, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

“I mean, if Za-kun makes him as happy as you say, maybe it’s time to give up?” she offered.  Aomine felt his heart clench.  He’d considered it, of course.  He thought about leaving Kise and finding someone else.  Someone who could be happy with just Aomine.  Someone who could make him happy in return.

But there was no one who could make him even half as happy as Kise did.  And the blond did so effortlessly.

Kise’s smile.  Kise’s laugh.  Kise’s arms around him.  The way Kise’s eyes lit up whenever he got excited.  The way he’d cry over stupid movies and laugh at stupid jokes.

“I can’t...” Aomine closed his eyes.  “Satsuki, I can’t give him up.”

“Well, it seems to me like you’ve got three choices,” she chewed thoughtfully for a moment.  “You can make Ki-chan yours.  You can accept that you’ll have to share Ki-chan with Za-kun.  Or you can remove yourself from the equation,” she said simply.  Then she gave an airy giggle.  “Actually, there’s a fourth one,” she grinned.  “You three could date each other.”

Aomine hadn’t thought of that.  It wasn’t completely crazy, was it?  If Haizaki liked Kise and Kise liked Aomine and, judging by his dreams, Aomine was at least attracted to Haizaki…could they make it work?

“Okay, you’re not laughing,” Momoi furrowed her brow.  “Is there something _else_ you’re not telling me?”  Damn her and her ability to read him so well.

He could try arguing with her, but he hadn’t the time or the patience.  He inhaled through his nose and let out a sigh.

“You have to promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone,” he looked up at her, cobalt eyes serious.

“You’re kind of freaking me out, Dai-chan,” she laughed and then grew silent when Aomine’s face remained completely humorless.  “I’m sorry,” she set her fork down and put her hands in her lap.  “What is it, Dai-chan?”

“I sort of…” he lowered his voice.  “Overheard Kise and Haizaki.”

“Overheard?” Momoi asked.

“When they came back from their date, they, uh, didn’t realize I was lying on the couch and they-”

“Oh my God!” she gasped and then lowered her voice when Aomine put a finger to his mouth.  “Oh my God,” she repeated in a whisper.  “They did it with you in the room?” she asked, eyes wide.

“Well, not all the way, but…” his cheeks tinted.

“What did you do?” she leaned forward.  He felt his face heat up even more.

“I didn’t say anything,” Aomine chewed on the inside of his cheek.  “And it was pretty hot, so…” he trailed off, eyes darting to the side.

“You didn’t…” she sat back, eyes wide.  He remained silent and that was answer enough.  “You did.”

“Satsuki, you know what Kise’s voice does to me…”

“Unfortunately, I do,” Momoi crossed her arms over her chest.  “I still can’t show my face in that lingerie store.”  He lowered his head apologetically.  “Okay, so you accidently spied on them and…” she chose her words carefully, “enjoyed yourself.”

“Yeah,” his face flushed again.

“But I feel like there’s still something you’re not telling me,” she raised an eyebrow.

“Ever since that night, I…” Aomine rubbed the nape of his neck.  “I’ve been having these dreams.”

“Dreams where Haizaki is having sex with Ki-chan?” Momoi asked.  Aomine shook his head.  “Then…?”

“In my dreams,” – and fantasies – “Haizaki isn’t fucking Kise-”

“Language, Dai-chan.”

“Yeah, sorry,” he cleared his throat.  “Anyway, it’s me.”

“What’s you?” Momoi furrowed her brow and then it dawned on her.  “You’re the one having sex with Haizaki?” she gaped.

“Will you _lower your voice_?” he hissed.

“So, what does that mean?” magenta eyes looked up into his.  “Do you like him or…?”

“No, definitely not,” Aomine crossed his arms over his chest.  Probably.  “I just kind of have the hots for him or something.”

“Right…” she picked her fork up again and continued to eat.  “So, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know…” Aomine put his head in his hands, scrubbing his face and sighing.

They were silent for a moment.  Finally, Momoi spoke.

“What have you been doing to keep Ki-chan satisfied?” she asked.  Aomine felt his face heat up.

“What’s that about?” he looked away, grumbling.  “You want specifics or something?”

“I don’t mean in the bedroom, Dai-chan,” she rolled her eyes.  “I mean in your relationship,” she paused.  “You said that he’s always smiling and talking about his dates with Za-kun, right?”  Aomine nodded.  “So, what are you doing to compete with him?”

“This isn’t a-”

“If you think for one second that Za-kun doesn’t see you as an opponent he needs to defeat, then you’ve already lost,” she shook her head.  “I know you said that he’s changed, but there’s no way he’s changed that much.”

“Satsuki…”

“Za-kun possesses things, Dai-chan,” she said simply.  “He never struck me as the ‘sharing’ type.”

“So, what the Hell am I supposed to do?” he growled.

“When’s the last time you took Ki-chan out on a date?” Momoi questioned.

“A couple weeks ago,” he answered.

“And, in that time, how many dates has he gone on with Za-kun?”

“Shit…”  It finally hit him.  He couldn’t just sit at home waiting for Kise to come back to him.  He needed to become an active player in this game.  “What do I do now?”

“Go to him,” Momoi said.  “Go to Ki-chan and remind him why he’s with you.”  She had barely finished the sentence before Aomine shot up out of his chair and ran toward the door.  “Wait!” she called after him and he stopped.  “Pay for my lunch first,” she frowned.  “I don’t give advice for free.”

“At least you’re a cheap date,” he shook his head and walked back to the table, pulling a few bills out of his pocket and setting them on the table.  “Thanks, Satsuki.”

“Any time,” she closed her eyes as he kissed the top of her head.  “I just hope everything works out the way you want it to,” she looked up at him with a smile.

Aomine was out of the restaurant and on his way to the train station to surprise his boyfriend at work when his phone’s message alert go off.  He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.  It was Kise.

Well, that was lucky.

_‘Sorry if I’m interrupting your lunch date with Momocchi, Aominecchi, but…do you think you’ll be home soon?’_

Aomine raised an eyebrow.  Did Kise forget something at home that he needed?  He typed a quick reply.

_‘Just leaving now.  Everything okay?’_

_‘Everything’s fine,’_ another message popped up.  _‘I was hoping I’d get to see you,’_ followed by seven emoticons.

See him?  Was Kise already home for the day?

 _‘I’ll be home soon,’_ Aomine sent and then turned around.  It would be faster to get to their apartment by foot.

Aomine made it to their apartment in less than ten minutes.  He was still on a mission to see the blond as soon as possible, even if the location had changed.  He unlocked the door and had barely made it into the living room when Kise launched himself at him.

“Oi, Kise, what-?” he gasped and nearly fell over, dropping his keys so he could catch his boyfriend with both hands.  He fell back against the door just as it swung shut, mouth opening to protest, but he was silenced by his lover’s lips sealing over his.

Aomine let his eyes slip closed, moaning in the back of his throat as Kise’s tongue licked at his lips and dragged along the points of his teeth.  He was breathless when the blond pulled away.  Kise bit his lip and looked up at him demurely.

“I’m glad you’re home,” the blond nearly purred.

“Kise…what’s gotten into you?” Aomine still felt a little dizzy and staggered forward when Kise danced out of his grasp and into the bedroom.  “Kise?” he raised his brows and followed after his boyfriend.  “You’re kind of giving me some mixed…” he stopped when he saw his boyfriend running around the room, grabbing clothes out of the drawers and stuffing them into a suitcase.  “..signals…” he finished weakly.  “Kise, what’s going on?”

“Oh, well, I’m glad I got to see you, but I still have to finish packing,” his lover flashed him a smile and went back to work.

“Packing?” the tanned man furrowed his brow.  “Packing for what?”  He was sure that Kise wasn’t going back to Haizaki’s so soon.

“Well, remember when Kikkawacchi called me yesterday?” he asked and Aomine nodded.  “It turns out that new contract starts tonight and it’s all the way out in Iwakuni,” he said as he grabbed a few more pairs of underwear from his drawer.  “The shoot should only take a couple weeks, but I need to leave tonight.”

“Tonight…?”

“Yeah,” he stopped filling his bag and turned toward the taller man.  “But, I still have about an hour before Kikkawacchi’s car arrives,” he bit his lip and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s neck.  “Did I mention how glad I am that I get to see you before I leave?”  He licked his lips and pressed his body up against him.

“You did,” Aomine’s eyes darkened as he caught on.  “Two weeks, huh?”

“Mhm,” Kise pouted.  “So, I need you to give me something to tide me over,” he purred.  “Think you’re up to the job?”

Aomine lifted a hand and cradled his lover’s head, lips brushing against Kise’s jaw and then hovering above his lips.

“For you?  Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made you all wait forever for this and there's no smut (sorry!) But there's going to be some in the next chapter.  
> Kise comes back after two weeks and he's been missed~ Please look forward to it.


	12. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!  
> I actually meant to have this out earlier, but..it's still Christmas Day, so...yay!!
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter. It's about 70% porn and 30% HaiAo squabbling. Wait...there should be some percentage of implied AoKise love-making. This is filthy...but it's leading up to what we've all be waiting for~

Two weeks.

Two. Long. Weeks.

It wasn’t like this was the first time Aomine and Kise had been apart.  The model had traveled for work before and even Aomine had stayed in hotels overnight for away games.

But two weeks was a long time.

Which was why Aomine found himself standing outside of Kise’s modeling agency over an hour before the blond said he’d be done.

“Hello, Aomine-san,” the receptionist greeted him as he walked through the sliding glass doors.  “Kise-san is still in his meeting,” she looked apologetic.

“Ah, yeah, I know,” he cleared his throat.  He’d meant to walk there a lot slower.

“But he should be done soon,” she offered.  “Would you like to wait for him in the green room?”  Aomine nodded.

“Thank you,” he said as she opened the door for him.  He walked down a long hallway and spotted the door marked ‘Green Room.’

He’d visited Kise at work before, but most of the time, the blond had met him in the waiting area.  Still, Aomine remembered the location of this room because it was the only one with food in it.

He walked inside and shut the door behind him.  There were a couple couches and a kitchenette in the corner.  And one other door which he assumed was either a closet or a bathroom.  He grabbed a soda from the fridge and took a seat on the longer couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table.  He opened the can and took a sip.

And he waited.

And waited.

“What the hell, Kise?” he growled, throwing his third empty can at the recycling bin in the corner.  It made it in, of course.  “Where are you?” he checked his watch.  The blond said he’d be done at three and it was a quarter till four.

His frown deepened.  Then he felt those three sodas.  Aomine got up and walked over to the other door, hoping that it was, in fact, a bathroom and he was relieved when he found it was.

He was just washing his hands when he heard the other door open.  Thankfully, he was done.  It would have been awkward if he was in the middle of relieving himself when his boyfriend arrived.  He reached a hand toward the knob to open the bathroom door when he heard a voice he wasn’t expecting.

“Couldn’t even wait until I got the door closed?”

Haizaki.  Aomine growled in the back of his throat.

“Whoa, I missed you, too, Angel!” Haizaki laughed, sounding surprised.  Then Aomine heard the door slam, followed by a deep moan.

“Oh, hell no,” Aomine ground out.  “Not again.”  He twisted the doorknob and started to open the bathroom door, but a body was flung against the other side, slamming it closed again and almost taking off two of Aomine’s fingers.  “Hey!” he barked and pounded his fist on the door, but stopped when he heard Kise pleading.  His voice was muffled by something and Haizaki said something in reply, but Aomine didn’t catch it.

“But you started it,” Kise whined.

“I couldn’t help it,” Haizaki said huskily.  “It’s been too long,” he complained.  “When I saw you,” he paused, “more specifically, when I saw _this ass_ ,” he growled.  “I couldn’t resist.”

“Pervert,” the blond teased.  Aomine could imagine the wicked little grin that went with it.

“But you’re the one who dragged me into the green room,” Haizaki shot back.  “And this” –   Whatever he did made Kise moan long and loud – “suggests that you’re just as interested.”

“Still,” Kise gasped.  “I meant what I said earlier.”

Aomine heard Haizaki give a frustrated growl, but Kise continued.

“It has to be Aomine- _cchi_.”  The last syllable game out a little choked and it was followed by a soft moan from the blond.

“Damn that Daiki,” Haizaki’s voice was muffled by something, probably some part of Kise’s skin.

Aomine wondered just what ‘had to be’ him.

“But, just because he gets me first…” Kise began with a purr.

Ah, so that was it.

“…that doesn’t mean I have to ignore you completely,” Kise went on, voice going deeper.  Aomine could picture the devious look he was giving Haizaki.  The mere thought of it sent heat pooling in his groin.

Two weeks was a long time.

“Oh, Angel, I’ve missed you…” Haizaki’s voice was husky, breath hitching at the end.

Kise hummed in reply and Aomine had no trouble imagining what was going on.  And the slurping noises that followed confirmed it.

“Not again…” he repeated, resting his forehead against the door.  He wondered if it was too late to pound on the door and tell them he was there.  But then he heard something that sent all thoughts of interrupting them flying out the window.

“D-Daiki…” Haizaki half-gasped, half-moaned and Aomine felt his cock begin to harden.  “Daiki…has it…so…so good…” he was struggling to get the words out.  No doubt the result of what Kise’s mouth was doing to him.  “I…wanted to…ah, fuck...Angel…”

“Sorry, Shougo-kun.” Kise had released him with a wet smacking sound.  “Is this no good?”  Aomine could almost see the pout, golden eyes gazing up at him through thick lashes, pink lips wet.

“Fuck no,” the other man breathed.  “Angel, I love your mouth.”

“Good,” Kise replied and Aomine heard the wet sucking noises again.  He closed his eyes and imagined the blond’s mouth on him.  Warm.  Wet. The way that sinful little tongue seemed to have a mind of its own.  He very nearly came at the thought.

But that would be pretty pathetic, wouldn’t it?

“I’m close, Angel,” Haizaki ground out.

When had Aomine started palming himself?  Fuck, he didn’t even care anymore.  Between the squelching noises of Kise’s deep-throating and Haizaki’s stuttering curses, he was about to lose it.  He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, lifting his shirt so he could see what he was doing.  He began fisting his erection, hips practically fucking the tight channel his fingers made.

Then he heard Haizaki’s grunt on the other side of the door, followed by a surprised squeak.  Kise coughed a couple times.

“Wow, Shou,” his voice was a little raspy, but he didn’t sound upset.  “So much,” he chuckled.  “It’s all over my chin, too.”

That did it.  Aomine pictured Kise, throat fucked raw, cum on his face, dragging a finger through the excess and licking it clean.  He lost it, biting his lower lip as he came it hot spurts all over his hand and stomach.  He leaned forward, resting his forehead against the door as he struggled to catch his breath.

He barely heard what they were saying on the other side of the door.  Their voices were muffled by the blood rushing in his ears.  Kise’s tone was higher, probably teasing.  Haizaki’s was deeper.  He didn’t care.  He’d feel guilty when the light of his post-orgasmic glow dimmed.

“-mouthwash.”  He just caught the last of what Kise said.  “I think there’s some in the bathroom,” the blond added.

“I’ll get it,” Haizaki offered.

Aomine froze.  He pulled back, nearly tripping over his pants, which had slid down his thighs.  He watched in horror as the knob turned and the door was pushed open.

“Is it on the coun-?” Haizaki froze when he saw Aomine.  He quickly shut the door behind him, closing them both in the room.

His eyes widened as he took Aomine in.  First his face showed confusion, followed by shock as his gaze lowered to the tan man’s crotch.  Then a wicked smirk appeared on his lips.  “Found it,” he stretched forward and Aomine flinched.

Haizaki put a finger to his lips as he reached behind him and grabbed the mouthwash off of the counter.  He turned and opened the door just wide enough to hand Kise the bottle.

“Thank you.”

“Hey, mind if I use the restroom?” Haizaki asked.

“Of course not,” Kise replied.  “And, actually, I’ve got to go,” he said.  “Someone just walked by and said Aominecchi is somewhere in the building looking for me.”

“Is he now?” Haizaki looked back at Aomine, his smirk returning.

“He probably wanted to surprise me,” the blond giggled.  “Anyway, I’d better find him before he finds that gravure shoot.”  With that, Kise was gone, the door clicking shut behind him.

“So…” gray eyes settled on the mess Aomine had made.  “Enjoyed yourself, did you?”

“Fuck you.”

“You did a fine job of that, yourself,” Haizaki barked out a laugh.  “You get off on eavesdropping?”

“I wasn’t.”

“So, you just happened to be jerking off in the bathroom?” he raised an eyebrow.

Aomine kept his mouth shut, ignoring the heat he felt in his cheeks.

“That’s quite an amount you’ve got there,” Haizaki noted.  “Did you hold off, waiting until Ryouta came home?”  Aomine’s head snapped up.

“Like you didn’t,” he glared.  “Kise fucking choked on it.”

“Ah, so you were listening.”

Aomine’s eyes widened and he looked away.  He’d done it now.

“So, do you want any help with that or…?” Haizaki trialed off.

“Help with what?” Aomine growled.  The other man simply pointed down.  Cobalt eyes followed his finger and he gasped when he realized he was hard again.  “Fuck you,” he repeated, grabbing some tissues from above the toilet and wiping himself off.

He tucked himself back into his pants and pushed past Haizaki, reaching for the doorknob.  But the other man’s hand covered his.

“You heard us before, too, didn’t you?” he asked.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

“In your apartment,” Haizaki said.  “You were there, weren’t you?”

“Shut up, asshole.”

“Did you get off then?” he asked, lips suddenly right next to Aomine’s ear, hot breath teasing his flesh.  “I bet you did,” he went on.  “You like the sound of me getting Ryouta off?”

“I said, shut up!” Aomine whipped around, a hand coming to cover his ear.  He was taller than Haizaki, but he felt smaller somehow.  Maybe it was the fact that the other man now held something over him.

“He does make the loveliest noises, doesn’t he?” Haizaki smiled.  “Mm, but if you got like that just from listening, imagine what it’d be like to watch-”

“Shut the fuck up!” he shouted and pushed the shorter man away.  “And don’t you breathe a word of this to Kise.”

“And lose this leverage I have over you?” Haizaki chuckled.  “I wouldn’t dream of it, Daiki.”

“Asshole,” Aomine hissed and pulled the bathroom door open.  He was nearly to the other door before Haizaki spoke again.

“Ryouta’s looking for you,” he said.  “But, before you find him, you may want to wipe off that little bit you have just under your chin.”  Aomine turned around, face crimson.  “Wouldn’t want him finding out, right?”

Aomine was speechless.  He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.  He shut it and turned around, wrenching the door open and slamming it behind him.

“Shit,” he said, leaning heavily against the door.  He’d gotten off listening to Haizaki and Kise again.  But this time, that bastard caught him.  Haizaki knew.  And he somehow knew about the first time, too.  Or, if he’d only assumed, he knew for sure now.  “Shit,” Aomine repeated. 

He pushed himself off of the door and began walking down the hallway, rubbing his chin and wiping his hand on the back of his pants.  Now he just wanted to find Kise and get the fuck out of here.

It didn’t take him long.  Kise, who had walked to the front desk, was immediately redirected to the green room, so he was already on his way back.

“Aominecchi!” he squealed and ran toward him, jumping into his arms.  Aomine nearly fell over, but quickly regained his balance, arms coming to wrap around his boyfriend’s smaller frame.

“Hey, Baby Doll,” he smiled, giving him a squeeze.

“Oh, my God, I missed you so much,” the blond buried his face in Aomine’s neck, first nuzzling innocently and then giving a teasing nip.

“Hey,” Aomine laughed.  “We’re in the hallway.”

“Oh, right,” Kise pulled back and had the decency to blush.  “Want to go somewhere a bit more private?” he asked, hips rolling and smile widening as he noticed the bulge in Aomine’s pants.

“As much as I want to-” Aomine began and then lowered his voice to a whisper when he noticed an intern at the end of the hall.  “As much as I want to fuck you right here,” he breathed, enjoying the shiver he’d elicited.  “I’d much rather get you home.”

“Mm, I’d like that,” the blond pulled back just enough so he could kiss him, pink tongue darting out to tease his lips before delving into his mouth.  Aomine wasn’t surprised when he found that Kise tasted minty.  And he desperately tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment that bubbled up in his stomach.

What the fuck did he care what Haizaki tasted like?

Kise broke the kiss and bit his bottom lip, eyes closed and cheeks pink.  He was so beautiful like that.  Aomine didn’t even care that those plump lips of his had just been wrapped around another man’s cock.  In fact, the thought sent a jolt straight to his.

It was time to reclaim what rightfully belonged to him.

As long as Kise was okay with that, of course.

“Let’s go home,” Kise’s eyes fluttered open, his gaze molten gold.  “I haven’t touched myself in two weeks.”

Aomine had never walked so fast in his life.

*~*

Aomine lay boneless on the bed.  He hadn’t realized the load Haizaki had been helping him shoulder over the past month or so.  A sex-starved Kise was hard to handle solo.  He kind of wished he had Haizaki there so he could tap out.  Tag team, if you will.

Actually, the idea wasn’t completely unappealing to him.  Of course, the last thing he wanted right now was to see that smug bastard.  Hopefully, he wouldn’t be seeing him any time soon, either.  He needed to get his shit together and come up with a better reason for why he was pleasuring himself to the sounds of Kise sucking the other man off.

Yeah…that might take a while.

He heard the spray of the shower suddenly silenced and looked over to see Kise walking back into their bedroom.  The blond hadn’t bothered to wrap a towel around himself and he still had drops of water dripping from his hair and sliding down his naked body, caressing his skin and teasing the bruises and bite marks Aomine had left on his pale flesh.

How Kise was even able to stand was beyond him.

“Shower’s all yours,” the blond purred, walking over to bed.  Aomine whined in the back of his throat and closed his eyes.  He didn’t want to move.  “C’mon, Aominecchi.”  Aomine felt the mattress dip as Kise sat beside him.  “Unless…”  There was a hand teasing his over-sensitized flesh.  “You're up for round, what is it?” Kise paused.  “Sixteen?”

“Baby Doll…” Aomine groaned and then gasped as, despite the marathon he’d put himself through, he felt himself harden.

“Yeah, there he is,” Kise teased.

“Can’t we just, I dunno, cuddle or something?” Aomine reached a hand down and gripped Kise’s wrist.

“I never thought I’d see the day,” the blond snickered, hand continuing to fondle him.

“Well, you’re insatiable,” he shook his head, sucking in a breath as Kise squeezed him.  “We may need to call in reinforcements.”

“Reinforcements?” Kise chortled.  “Aominecchi, what are you talking about?”

“Yeah, you’re too much, Baby,” he was thrusting up into Kise’s hand now, releasing the blond’s wrist in favor of gripping the sheets below him.  “Maybe call Haizaki,” he offered, “get him to take a few rounds for me.”

“Are you honestly suggesting I go over to Shougo-kun’s and have him take care of me?” Kise was pouting, he could tell.  “But,” he released Aomine’s erection, “if that’s what you want…”

“I didn’t say you should go over there,” Aomine grabbed Kise’s arm and pulled him forward, flipping him onto his back and straddling him.  “I’m just saying it’d be nice to take a little break and watch him fuck you.”

“A-Aominecchi…!”  he squawked, face bright pink.

“And then, when I had suitably recovered, I could take over again,” he teased, kissing and nipping down Kise’s chest.  “Of course, with how thirsty you’re being right now, I think you could probably handle the two of us together.”

He meant it as a joke.  But, as the words left his lips, he felt Kise stiffen beneath him.  He stopped mid-kiss and looked up, gauging the blond’s reaction.  For a moment he saw the most incredible emotion flash over his lover’s face, but then it was gone, replaced by a smug little grin.

“Can’t handle me on your own anymore, Aominecchi?” he teased.

Aomine suddenly pushed Kise’s legs apart, nearly bending him in half.  His mouth was hovering just above the blond’s entrance.

“I’m just saying,” his warm breath fanned over the exposed flesh.  “You’ve become greedy, that’s all.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm,” Aomine hummed and then bit one of Kise’s cheeks, reveling in the way he jumped in surprise.  “So, how do you want it for round sixteen?”

*~*

The next morning, Kise was up before Aomine, flitting around in the kitchen and making them breakfast.  Aomine remained in bed in a slug-like state, every muscle screaming at him.

“Wake up, darling!” Kise crooned as he walked into the room, holding a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns.  The smell was enticing, but the call to remain in his coma-like state was even more so.  “C’mon,” the blond set the plate down and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.  “I have a fun date planned for today.”

“Hmnghnmgh,” Aomine replied smartly.

“You’ll have to run that by me again,” Kise chuckled.  “Anyway, don’t you want to know where we’re going?”

“No.”

“Aww, you’re no fun,” the blond’s face fell.  “It’s my only day off.”

“Only…” Aomine repeated and then opened his eyes.  “You have to work tomorrow?”

“Yeah and you have practice the day after that,” Kise sighed.  “I was hoping we could take more time, but life always seems to get in the way.”

“All right,” Aomine sat up.  “If this is the only day we have, I’ll go.”

“Yay!” Kise cheered.  “I know you’re going to love the date I’ve planned.”

“Oh?” he looked up, cheeks full of eggs with a half a slice of bacon sticking out of his mouth.

“Mhm,” his boyfriend grinned.  “My agent got me tickets for the grand opening of the new aquarium,” he beamed.  “I know fish aren’t typically your thing, but it’s supposed to be really fun and it even has a ride!”

Kise’s excitement was contagious.  Suddenly, Aomine found himself wanting to take a 'low-speed journey beneath the sea, getting up close and personal with our aquatic friends.’  The brochure’s words, not his.

“All right then,” Aomine swallowed. “Let’s go.”

“Good!” Kise stood up and grabbed his phone and wallet off of the dresser.

“Kise?”

“I have to meet Kikkawacchi at the office to pick up the tickets,” he explained.  “I’ll meet you at the front gates at ten o’clock, okay?”

“You trust me to get out of bed on my own and meet you there?” the tan man blinked up at him.

“Of course,” Kise smiled.  “I know you won’t let me down.”

“You’re completely aware of your power over me, aren’t you?”

“Yup!”

*~*

Aomine was standing in front of the gates of the new aquarium, a giant smiling orca whale waving at him from the sign and a costumed dolphin character handing out balloons to small children beside him.

“Thanks for waiting,” Kise appeared a minute later, face flushed from the run he must have made from the train station.  “I’ve got the tickets,” he flashed a bright smile and, for a moment, Aomine forgot about the absurdity of the employees wearing jellyfish hats.  “Shall we?”

“Sure, Baby.”

It seemed like the date wouldn’t be so bad.  The grand opening passes included free food, a souvenir hat – which Aomine would not be wearing, no way in hell – and assigned seats for all the shows.

What Aomine hadn’t expected was their surprise tagalong.

“Well, I didn’t think I’d see you here, Daiki,” Haizaki smirked, arms crossed over his chest.  “Nice hat.”

Aomine immediately ripped the souvenir off, regretting letting Kise talk him into putting it on.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, trying to keep the venom from his voice.

“Oh, Ryouta didn’t tell you?” Haizaki raised his brows.  “I’m surprised at you, Angel.”

“Tell me what?” Aomine frowned.

“He invited me,” he responded.  “Right, Angel?”

“Well, I only had one day off and I wanted to spend it with both of you,” Kise ducked his head sheepishly.  “Plus, Kikkawacchi had three passes, so…”

“You honestly expect me to spend the day with him?” Aomine narrowed his eyes at the gray-haired man.

“Well, you don’t have to,” Haizaki wrapped an arm around Kise’s shoulders.  “You can go off on your own and the two of us will enjoy the park,” he said.

“Listen you-!”

“Please don’t fight,” Kise pleaded.  “I’m sorry I didn’t tell either of you about this,” he frowned.  “I just have the one day off and I wanted to spend time with both of you before I had to go back to work and I,” he sniffed.  “I missed you.”

“Fuck it, Kise, don’t cry,” Aomine felt so small.  “I’m sorry, Baby.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about us,” Haizaki kissed Kise’s cheek.  “This day is about you, okay?” he smiled.  “Welcome home.”

“Thank you,” he wiped at his eyes and grinned.  “I’ll go get us some popcorn,” he offered.

“That’s a pretty long line,” Aomine looked over his head at the colossal queue for free concessions.  “Do you want me to wait instead?”

“No, I’ll go,” Haizaki said.

“No, no, let me,” Kise smiled.  “You two go ahead and check out the penguin exhibit,” he pointed toward the sliding glass doors behind them.  “I’ll be right behind you.”

They reluctantly agreed.

So, that’s how Aomine found himself alone in a dark room with Haizaki.

“I feel like this should be more popular,” Aomine said, wanting to talk about anything except for what had happened the day before.

“Well, there’s a dolphin show going on right now and the next penguin feeding isn’t for a half an hour, so-”

“What the hell?  Do you have the schedule memorized?”

“I actually had a very nice date planned,” Haizaki clicked his tongue.  “Until I found out you were going to be here.”

“Listen, I wasn’t exactly thrilled to see you, either.”

“Oh, that’s right,” the shorter man chuckled.  “You prefer hearing me, don’t you?”

“Don’t you talk about that shit here,” Aomine growled.

“Language, Daiki,” Haizaki tutted.  “There are children in the park.”  Of course, the penguin exhibit was a ghost town.

“Just don’t tell Kise about that, all right?”

“I told you before,” he said.  “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Why do I have a hard time believing that?” Aomine glowered.

“Have a little faith in me, Daiki,” he nearly pouted.  “Though, yesterday _was_ a little frustrating,” he admitted.

That’s right.  Kise had denied Haizaki in favor of Aomine.  Well, perhaps ‘deny’ wasn’t the right word.  But it hadn’t been Haizaki that the blond kept up all night.

“Sorry about that,” Aomine couldn’t hide his pleased grin.

“Don’t look so smug,” Haizaki turned, looking at the penguins jumping into the water on the other side of the glass.  “Especially since you’re a peeping tom.”

“Watch your mouth,” he strode over to him, gripping the front of his shirt and pushing him up against the glass.

“I misspoke,” Haizaki said.  “It’s just the sound you like, right?”

“Shut up,” he hissed.

“But what got you off, Daiki?” he looked up at him, a smirk on his lips.  “Was it Ryouta’s voice…or mine?”

“Shut. Up.”  He repeated.

“Was it mine?” Haizaki snickered.  “Do you like hearing Ryouta pleasure me?” he asked.  “And here I thought you were the jealous type.”

“Shut the fuck up, Haizaki,” he leaned in, face unbelievably close.  But it didn’t seem to bother the other man.

“Make me,” Haizaki challenged and then Aomine snapped.  He crushed his lips against the shorter man’s.  The kiss wasn’t sweet.  It wasn’t anything like what he’d shared with Kise.  It was rough and angry and…damn, it was good.

Aomine snaked out his tongue, licking at Haizaki’s lips and pushing inside when the other man let him in.

Suddenly, he realized what he was doing and pulled back, panting and noting that Haizaki wasn’t much better off.

“Daiki…what…?”

“Shut…you up…didn’t I?” Aomine offered weakly.  Gray eyes stared up at him, the man’s usual smirk disappearing for a moment before it returned at full force.

“I suppose you did.”  He laughed.

“Don’t look too much into it,” the taller man narrowed his eyes.

“Chock it up to curiosity, huh?”

“Isn’t Kise taking a long time?” Aomine changed the subject.

“Shall we go look for him, then?” Haizaki asked and Aomine nodded.

He really needed to get a handle on his impulse control.  And he should have immediately regretted kissing Haizaki.  But, instead, he felt a little tremor of excitement at the thought of doing it again.  What the hell?

“He probably got distracted by the baby penguins in the next room,” Aomine offered.

“Hey, watch out,” Haizaki pulled his arm, directing him around a heap of spilled popcorn in the doorway.

“I would have noticed it,” the tan man shot at him.

“Just trying to help, Daiki,” he rolled his eyes as they walked into the next room together, neither of them stopping to think about where the spill had come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I even write? Oh well, I bet you all know where that popcorn came from. Let's see how Kise deals with this new development in the next chapter.


	13. The Right Way to Apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this a lot sooner than I thought I would. I certainly hope it lives up to everyone's expectations, though, I'll be honest and say that this is just the beginning.
> 
> Also, I was so sad this morning because the power was out in my neighborhood and I thought I wouldn't be able to upload this today. Thankfully, it's back on. Yay, internet!
> 
> I read over this a few times, but please forgive me if I missed any typos. (I'm sure I'll find them later...)

After waiting in what was quite possibly the longest line he’d ever seen without an idol at the other end of it, Kise managed to get three large popcorns.  But he couldn’t complain.  It was free, after all.

He’d sent his boyfriends in ahead of him to give them a chance to talk.  It was his wish that the two would get along.  He loved Aomine very much and he was falling so hard for Haizaki.  But the two men hated each other.  Well, Haizaki was a bit more civilized in the way he shared his ill regard, while Aomine always seemed to be one step away from punching his other boyfriend in the face.

Kise hoped that they weren’t fighting right now.  That was the last thing he needed.  He really didn’t want to add ‘getting kicked out of an aquarium’ to his list of accomplishments.

He walked into the penguin exhibit, surprised to find that it was completely empty.  Though, he did remember hearing something about a dolphin show starting in a few minutes.  Ah well, they could miss it.  It would give them some alone time, after all.

Kise rounded the corner and walked toward the penguin feeding and viewing area.  He easily spotted his boyfriends in the dark room, almost silhouetted against the bright white of the lighted, snow-covered penguin island behind them.

He had his hand raised, ready to wave and call out to them when he saw Aomine grab Haizaki’s shirt and shove him up against the glass of the enclosure.

So they _were_ fighting!

Kise drew his brows down, lip quivering, partly in anger and partly with concern.  He didn’t want either of them getting hurt.

He stepped forward, ready to give them an earful, but froze when he saw them kiss.

It wasn’t just a quick peck either.  Aomine looked like he was trying to devour the other man and Haizaki was no slouch, giving just as good as he got.

Kise felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over his head.  He didn’t even realize he’d dropped the bags of popcorn until he took a step back and one of the kernels crunched under the heel of his shoe.  He brought a hand to his mouth to stifle a gasp.  He had to get out of there.

With one last glance at his boyfriends, he ran off, ducking around a corner and hiding behind a large wooden cutout of a walrus.

“How…?” he breathed, voice barely above a whisper.

He wasn’t mad.  Not exactly.  Maybe a little upset, but not sad, either.

“Just when did they…?”  He bit his knuckle as he tried to figure it out.  He’d only been gone for two weeks, but, with limited free time, he hadn’t gotten to talk much with either of them. “Did they get lonely?” he wondered aloud.

It was possible, but, last he checked, Aomine still hated Haizaki.  And the feeling was mutual.

“…right?”  He frowned.

Then he heard voices.  Two very familiar voices.

“Who the hell put you in charge?  You memorize the guide map, too?”

Kise sighed.  Apparently, even after making out, they were still bickering.

“Ryouta wasn’t outside, so he probably came in to find us.”

He steeled himself, getting over the initial shock, and walked around the walrus cutout.

“Lookin’ for lil’ ol’ me?” Kise put a finger to his cheek and flashed his pearly whites.

“There you are,” Haizaki looked relieved.  “And here I thought I was going to be trapped with Daiki for the rest of the day.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

“Language,” the gray-haired man tutted.

Kise realized something then.  Perhaps the line between love and hate was exceptionally thin, after all.

Not to say that he thought Haizaki and Aomine were madly in love with each other.  But maybe, just maybe, they were starting to develop some sort of feelings for one another.

It reminded Kise of something.

He told Aomine that he hadn’t touched himself for the two weeks he was gone and that was true.  And, without being able to talk to either of his lovers often enough, he began to long for them.  Well, he missed them the entire time, but, more specifically, he started to dream about them.

It wasn’t unusual for Kise to have dreams of a sexual nature.  He’d often wake up in the middle of one to see Aomine between his legs, letting him slip out of his mouth and looking up at him with a wicked grin.

But these dreams were different.

For one, he wasn’t starring in them.  He was there, of course, but he was off to the side, watching as his boyfriends drew closer to each other on the bed, completely naked.

 _‘Daiki…’_ Haizaki would whisper, pulling him forward and kissing him, one of his hands reaching behind to delve between the tan man’s cheeks.

 _‘Hey!’_ Aomine protested, gripping the other’s wrist.  _‘Don’t think I’ll let you enter so easily.’_

 _‘Ah, but Daiki,’_ Haizaki purred, _‘Ryouta told me that you’ve bottomed for him.’_

 _‘He…’_ the taller man pulled back, eyes wide.  _‘He told you?’_   His cheeks were bright pink.

The Aominecchi in his dreams took on a much more submissive role.

_‘Won’t you let me?’_

And that was usually when Kise woke up.  He’d had that dream a least ten times during their two weeks apart.  And, after seeing that kiss, he wondered if it wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibility to see that dream come true.

“Baby Doll, you okay?” He was pulled from his reverie.  He blinked and focused on the two concerned faces looking his way.

“Are you feeling all right, Angel?”

“Ah, yes, sorry,” Kise tittered and cleared his throat.  “I was just thinking about what we should do next.”

“They’re about to feed the sea lions if you want to watch,” Haizaki suggested.

“I thought we were going to pet the sharks,” Aomine turned and glared at him.

“ _You_ wanted to pet the sharks,” the gray-haired man clicked his tongue.  “I thought Ryouta would prefer the sea lions.”

“Let’s let him decide then.”  Suddenly two pairs of eyes were boring into Kise.  “What’ll it be?”

“Yes, which do you prefer?”

Golden eyes flicked back and forth from Haizaki to Aomine.

“Um…” he bit his lip, thoughts momentarily going back to his dream, both men still looking at him expectantly, but in a different way.  “Can I do both?” he asked and then corrected himself.  “Can’t _we_ do both?”

“Of course.”

“Sure,” Aomine shrugged.  “Whatever you want, Baby.”

“Okay, let’s go to the sharks first,” Kise beamed.  “I’ve always wanted to touch one.”

Aomine smiled triumphantly and Haizaki glowered.

Their way of flirting was kind of cute.

Kise decided that he’d forgive them for kissing behind his back.  Mostly because, after watching the two interact, he figured it hadn’t been going on long.  In fact, it very well could have been the first time.

Of course, he wouldn’t let them off scot-free.  Yes, Kise was going to have some fun with them first.

“Shall we go?” Kise offered.  The other two nodded and they made their way out of the exhibit.

“Hey,” Aomine said as they walked outside.  “Where’s the popcorn?”

*~*

After explaining that he’d decided against the extra carbs and fat, the subject was dropped.  Although, he did notice his boyfriends exchange glances at the mention of the salty snack.  But they didn’t say anything.

It wasn’t until later, when they were sitting down to a late lunch in the Aquatic Café, that it came up.

“At least I didn’t almost fall into the shark tank,” Haizaki laughed, slapping Aomine on the back.  “That was a good one, Daiki,” he sniggered.

“Shut up, you dick,” Aomine snarled.  The guardrail had been a little lower than he’d thought.

“Langua-”

“Scold me about my language again and I’m going to punch you in the nose,” he growled.

“A foul mouth _and_ a short temper,” Haizaki tutted.  “Angel, I don’t know how you put up with him,” gray eyes slid over to Kise.

“I manage,” the blond giggled.

“Kise, what the fuck?” Aomine drew his brows down in anger.  “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“What was your favorite, Shougo-kun?” Kise asked.

“Don’t just ignore me!” the tan man shouted and then crossed his arms over his chest.

“I was happy just spending the day with you,” Haizaki reached forward and put his hand over Kise’s.

“Kiss ass,” Aomine muttered.

“Do you want to know my favorite thing I saw today?” Kise asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table and place his chin on his interlaced fingers.  The two men across the table looked over at him with interest.  He almost felt bad about what he was about to do.

Almost.

“I definitely enjoyed the show in the penguin pavilion,” he grinned, eyes narrowing playfully.  Kise watched the emotions that played on his boyfriend’s faces.  Confusion.  Surprise.  And, finally, embarrassment.

“W-We,” Aomine began and then cleared his throat awkwardly.  “We didn’t, uh-”

“What Daiki means to say is,” Haizaki side-eyed the other man, “I don’t believe we stayed long enough at that exhibit to see anything memorable.”

“I disagree,” Kise said cordially, sitting back and folding his hands on the table in front of him.  “I found that exhibition to be the _most_ interesting,” he grinned.

Clearly, their suspicions had been confirmed.  Aomine and Haizaki looked at one another and then turned back to face Kise, each launching into what would obviously be some sort of excuse.

“Tread carefully,” the blond crossed his arms over his chest.  “I have one question to ask and I want you to think very carefully before you answer.”  The other men sat back in their chairs, waiting.  “How long has this been going on?”

“Angel-”

“Think about it,” Kise reminded him.  “Because what you say will impact how the rest of the evening goes.”

“Baby Doll,” Aomine looked incredibly uncomfortable.

Good.

“Yes, Aominecchi,” he met the taller man’s gaze.

“That was the first time,” Aomine admitted.  “We were fighting and I just wanted him to shut up, so I-”

“I see…” Kise studied his boyfriend’s face.  It showed he was telling the truth.  “Well, I’m very disappointed in you both.”

“Angel Face…” Haizaki ran a hand through his hair.  “I’m sorry, I should have stopped him.”  He shook his head.  “I was having too much fun teasing him and-”

“I’m disappointed that you didn’t invite me,” Kise interrupted and gave a wide smile.  He leaned closer, lowering his voice to a whisper.  “Well, I’ve had enough of the aquarium for today.”  He waited, but the other men weren’t quite getting it.  “I mean, I think I found a way for you two to make it up to me.”

And that was how Aomine and Haizaki found themselves face to face, kneeling on the recently turned down bed in a love hotel twelve blocks from the aquarium, completely naked.

“Angel, is this really necessa-”

“Absolutely,” the blond purred from his seat at the head of the bed, legs crossed in front of him.  He still had all of his clothes on.  “I just didn’t get a good look before,” he explained.  “I was so shocked by your betrayal-” he saw them both flinch, “-I didn’t have a chance to appreciate the view.”

He watched as they turned to face each other again, each taking a deep breath.

“Don’t look like you’re so opposed,” Haizaki said haughtily.

“Says the man who kissed back.”

“I’m waiting,” Kise nearly sang, but something in his voice made the other two stop bickering.

They leaned closer, Haizaki raising a hand to cup Aomine’s cheek only to have the tan man slap it to the side.

“We can do this without you touching me,” he glared at him.  Haizaki threw his hands up in mock surrender.

“My bad,” he said with a smirk.

“Any time now, boys.” Kise bit his lip.  He was enjoying this.  Aomine, though not as timid as he was in his dreams, looked almost innocent, eyes closed, waiting for Haizaki to kiss him.

“What happened to the angry Daiki who pushed me up against the glass?” the gray-haired man teased.

“Shut up!” Aomine growled, eyes opening just in time to see Haizaki close the distance between them, pressing their lips together.  “Mmngh.”  Whatever objection he had was swallowed by the other man’s mouth.

Haizaki raised his hands again, unable to keep them at his sides, one moving to cup Aomine’s cheek and the other gripping the taller man’s short hair.

Kise chewed on his bottom lip, golden eyes drinking in the sight before him.  Damn, his boyfriends looked good together.  His gaze drifted lower and a wicked idea popped into his head.  He crawled down to where his lovers were and sat back on his heels.  They didn’t seem to notice that he’d moved.

He glanced back up when he heard Aomine give a soft moan.  And he very nearly forgot his plan when he saw Haizaki slip his tongue into the taller man’s mouth.  But he tore his eyes away, reaching his hands forward and wrapping his fingers around his lovers’ arousals, already half hard.

“Haah…” Aomine gasped, breaking the kiss and looking down.

“Angel…what…?”

Kise looked back up, pumping slowly and feeling his boyfriends’ erections harden beneath his skilled hands.

“Don’t mind me,” he purred, meeting their heated gazes.  “Keep going.”

“Baby…” Aomine’s hips stuttered.  “Haven’t we, ah, made it up to you yet?”

“Not yet,” Kise’s fists moved faster, loving the sounds he was pulling from Haizaki and Aomine’s lips.  “I’m not satisfied yet.”

“Oh?” Haizaki asked, breath hitching.  “You hear that, Daiki?”  He looked over at the other man.  “Ryouta isn’t, ah, satisfied.”

“So, he, mm, says,” the taller man replied.  Kise was so focused on what he was doing, he almost didn’t hear what Haizaki said next.

“You know, there are two of us…”

Kise’s hands stilled.

“Two-on-one doesn’t sound very fair,” Aomine caught on, impossibly dark blue gaze pinning Kise to the bed.

“Mm, but it does sound very _satisfying_ ,” he hummed.  “Don’t you think, Angel?”

And that’s how Kise ended up trapped between his boyfriends.  He was in Haizaki’s lap, his back pressed against his lover’s chest, while Aomine was between his legs, kissing and nipping at his thighs.

“A-Aominecchi…” he whined, letting out a hiss when the tan man gave a teasing bite, marking his pale skin.

“What is it, Baby Doll?” Aomine looked up at him, mouth so close to where the blond wanted it, yet so far away.  Kise whimpered, legs beginning to tremble.  “You want something here?” he asked, the pad of his thumb brushing against his entrance.  Kise closed his eyes and nodded, then gasped when Haizaki pinched his nipples.

“Ah…!” he moaned, throwing his head back to rest on his lover’s shoulder.  “Shougo…kun…”

“Daiki asked you a question, Angel,” he breathed in his ear.  “You should answer him.”

“Y-Yes…” Kise moaned.  “I want your fingers, Aominecchi…”

“Where?” Aomine asked before kissing a path up to the blond’s knee.

“D-Don’t make me say it…” Kise begged, suddenly feeling both shy and exhilarated at being put in his new and exciting situation.  The tan man moved his hand away, sitting back and waiting.  Kise lifted his hips, chasing his lover’s hand, but Aomine kept out of reach.  “Okay,” Kise gave in.  “I want your fingers…inside me,” he swallowed.  “Please.”

“Of course, Baby,” he bent back down.  “Haizaki, hand me the lube, will ya?” he asked.  Kise felt the other man’s hands move from his chest and the body behind him shift as Haizaki reached into the drawer of the bedside table.  Then he was back, fingers brushing against his nipples and sizeable erection pressing into his lower back.

Kise was going to comment, say something smart about how excited just watching was making the other man, but he was distracted when two of Aomine’s fingers pushed into him at once.

“Ha-ah…!” Kise arched his back, loving the feeling of his boyfriend stretching him open.  “I…I want…” he bucked his hips when Aomine pushed his thumb up against the base of his erection, crooking his fingers at the same time.  “Oh!” his eyes fluttered shut and his body shook as Aomine took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip.

Pleasure washed over him, very nearly bringing him to his peak.  He barely heard Haizaki speak from behind him.

“Hm, that’s nice…” he purred.

“Don’t even think about it,” Aomine growled.  “You’re a hundred years too early to be stealing my moves in bed.”

“I don’t need to,” Haizaki replied.  “By the way, Ryouta likes it when you nibble on the underside.”

“And a thousand years too early to be offering me advice on giving head,” he glared up at him before swallowing Kise whole.

“A-Aominecchi…!!”

“Yes, it’s true that Ryouta is my first man, but I have other talents even he can appreciate,” he said, licking the shell of Kise’s ear and giving it a nip.  “Right, Angel?”

“Mmn,” Kise gripped at the sheets below him.  “S-Stop fighting, you two,” he moaned and bit his lip.  With Haizaki rolling his nipples between his fingers and Aomine pleasuring him both inside and out, he wasn’t going to last long.  “I’m…so close…”

“Go ahead, Angel Face,” Haizaki gave his nipples a squeeze, erection poking into his back.  “Cum for us…”  Aomine hummed in agreement and that’s what did it.  Kise arched his back, eyes wide and vision going white as he came.  His fingers clawed at the sheets as he rode out his orgasm, pushing his hips up, trying to bury himself deeper in the hot, wet cavern of Aomine’s mouth.

When he finally came back to himself, Kise’s eyes focused on the tan man’s lips, which were kissing their way up his thigh to his knee again.  Aomine rested his chin there and flashed a cocky, yet loving smile.

“Good, Baby?” he asked.  However, before Kise could respond, he felt Haizaki’s lips on his neck, moving up to his ear.

“That was pretty hot, Angel,” he breathed.  “And now that we’ve apologized properly,” he chuckled and Kise vaguely heard Aomine echo him.  “Do you think it would be all right…?” he trailed off, pressing his hips forward.

“Hey, who said you get to be the one to-” Aomine started.

“It’s been over two weeks…” Haizaki ignored him, choosing instead to focus on Kise.  “I want to be inside you so badly, Angel.”

Kise nodded, still recovering from what was quite possibly the most intense orgasm he’d had in his twenty-five years.  He felt himself being pushed forward onto his hands and knees.  It was like a dream, having them both there.  Each touch, each caress made him feel so loved.  So cherished.

It felt good.

Haizaki reached over into the drawer again, pulling out a strip of condoms.  Kise made a mental note to visit this hotel again.  They were stocked.  Then he felt his lover at his entrance, his hands on his hips and the tip of his erection brushing against him.

“May I…?” Haizaki asked, voice low.  Kise looked over his shoulder and nodded.

“Haizaki, I swear, if you hurt him-”

“Relax, Daiki,” the other man said.  “I would never.”

“Hey.”  Kise was finally coming out of his post-orgasmic fog.  “Don’t you two start arguing again.”

“Sorry, Baby,” Aomine cupped his cheek, fingers moving under his jaw to lift his chin.

“Okay, Angel,” Haizaki lined himself up and slowly began pushing into him.  Aomine had done a good job preparing him, but there was still a slight sting as his lover entered him.  Perhaps he and Aomine had overdone it the night before.  “So…hot…” Haizaki groaned, leaning forward to kiss the blond’s back.

“Move…” Kise begged, pushing back.  His lover complied, setting a fast rhythm.  He’d waited too long to take his time now.  “Ah…Shou…go-kun…” Kise gasped, letting his head fall forward.  It took him a second to realize he’d landed on Aomine’s lap.  “Aominecchi…?” he looked up, amazed at how dark his boyfriend’s eyes were.  He lowered his gaze, licking his lips at the sight of Aomine’s erection, so hard it looked painful.

“Kise…” Aomine brushed his fingers against the blond’s cheek.  Kise pushed himself up onto his elbows and reached forward, wrapping his fingers around the base.  “Shit…” the tan man gasped and Kise smiled to himself before he wrapped his lips around the head, reveling in the way Aomine thrust forward, his hand coming up to grip the back of the blond’s head.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Haizaki said from behind him, punctuating it with a particularly hard thrust, which pushed Aomine further down Kise’s throat.  “You like it, Angel?” he moaned, fingers digging into his hips.  “You like it when Daiki fucks your mouth?”

Kise thought Aomine would object to that – as hot as it sounded – but he was surprised when his boyfriend went along with it.

“Yeah,” Aomine pulled Kise’s hair, not too hard, but enough so the blond felt it.  “How’s it feel getting it from both ends?”  Kise just let out a pleasured whine, unable to answer.  “Shit, I’m almost there, Baby.”

“Me, too,” Haizaki’s thrusts were becoming erratic.  “You close, Angel?”

Kise moaned around his lover’s cock, back bowing as Haizaki’s repeatedly brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him, bringing him closer to the edge.  And when someone, he couldn’t tell who, reached forward and tweaked one of his nipples, he lost it.  He came hard, spilling all over the sheets.  Seconds later, his lovers followed, both gasping his name as they found their release.

Aomine pulled out, catching the blond as he fell forward.  Kise felt Haizaki follow suit, the mattress dipping as the other man stood on shaking legs to remove the condom and toss it in the bin.

Kise swallowed as best he could, but he must have let some dribble out because Aomine was wiping his chin, a look of concern on his face.

“Are you okay, Baby?” he asked.  Kise nodded, body feeling both amazingly light and very heavy at the same time.  He tried to sit up, but only managed to fall against Aomine’s chest.

“So…good…” Kise hummed as he closed his eyes.

*~*

Kise awoke sometime later to a dark room and two warm bodies pressed up against his.  Haizaki had an arm draped over his chest and his chin was resting on the top of Kise’s head.  Aomine’s arms were wrapped around his waist and his head was pillowed on the blond’s chest.

It wasn’t a bad way to wake up.

He felt so loved.  Though, despite the fact that his body nearly hummed with satiation, Kise couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.  Not in what they’d done.  No, no, it was too good.  But because he’d wanted to see Aomine and Haizaki do it.

“Oh well,” he whispered to himself, snuggling closer to his lovers.  “Next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm with Kise!! Next time I think it'll be even more interesting~
> 
> I just realized that this is my first published threesome (vanilla as it was... ya know, as far as threesomes go)


	14. The Morning After II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated this. I'm so sorry! (The time went by quickly and I hadn't realized how much I've neglected this fic) BUT I'm back!
> 
> This chapter is short, but at least it's something. ^^;
> 
> I've sort of started too many things and I'm trying to update everything evenly and fairly (but it's tough) Please bear with me as I continue this fic and get us to our happy ending~

Aomine felt cold.  Without opening his eyes, he blindly reached forward, fingers brushing against empty sheets.  He frowned, extending his arm just a bit more until the tips of his fingers brushed against warm skin.  He gave a sleepy smile and moved closer to the warm body beside him.

It was rare for Kise to move away from him in his sleep.  Maybe it had been hot last night.

He wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and rested his head on his chest, hearing the steady beating of his heart.  The other man stirred.  Aomine felt an arm curl around his shoulders and a hand on his face, knuckles caressing lovingly against his cheek before long fingers moved higher.  But when the hand reached his hair, the other man froze.

“I almost forgot,” a deep, un-Kise-like voice said.  And suddenly, the memories from last night came flooding back.  Kise making him kiss Haizaki.  Haizaki and Aomine ‘apologizing’ to Kise to the best of their ability.  All of which had been done completely naked.  The other man spoke again.  “I didn’t take you for a cuddler, Daiki.”

“Shit,” Aomine pulled back.  Haizaki was smirking down at him smugly. Aomine glared at him.  “I forgot about you."

“Come now, Daiki, that hurts,” gray eyes narrowed playfully.  “Now,” he sat up and looked around the room.  “What have you done with Ryouta?”

“You make it sound like I’d hide him from you,” Aomine drew his brows down.

“Wouldn’t you?” Haizaki countered.

Aomine didn’t have a response to that.  He wanted to keep the peace – what little of it there was – for Kise’s sake.

“Anyway, where is he?” cobalt eyes searched the room for the blond.  He didn’t see him, but he did notice that his cellphone was flashing.  He picked it up and saw that he had three messages from Kise.

_‘Good morning, Sleepyminecchi~ I had to get to work otherwise I would have bought you both breakfast.’_

Aomine rolled his eyes and scrolled down to the next message.

_‘I forgive you both, by the way.  But only if we can do that again!’_

Now he felt like his face was on fire.  Kise had been into it, that was for sure.  But wanting to do it again?  Finally, he read the last message.

_‘See you tonight and sorry about the picture.’_

“Picture?” Aomine furrowed his brow.

“Was that from Ryouta?”

“Yeah,” Aomine set his phone back down and scrubbed a hand over his face.  “He had to leave for work,” he looked over at the other man and then smirked.  “What? He didn’t message you?”

“He did,” Haizaki reached over and grabbed his phone.  “ _Had a great time_ ,” he read aloud.  “ _I’ll forgive you if we can do that again. It was so hot_ ,” he blinked, reading the last bit to himself before he looked up at Aomine.  “What picture is he talking about?”

“Beats me,” Aomine shrugged.  Just then, he received another message.  This time it was from Momoi.

_‘Dai-chan! Don’t forget our lunch date.’_

He could practically see her putting her hands on her hips.

Aomine glanced over at the clock and saw that it was nearly noon.  He was amazed that he’d slept so late, but, then again, he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before.

“We slept late,” Aomine frowned as he turned toward Haizaki.  “Any reason you were so tired?” he asked.  He had a good excuse for oversleeping, but the other man…

“What are thinking, Daiki?” Haizaki snorted.  “That Ryouta and I woke up in the middle of the night and fucked on your unconscious body?”

Aomine felt his cheeks heat up at being teased.

“If you must know, I had to pull an all-nighter before our date,” he explained, stepping out of bed, the white sheet sliding off of his body and revealing his naked behind as he walked over toward the shower.  “Some of us have real jobs, you know,” he shot over his shoulder before closing the door to the bathroom.  Aomine heard the shower turn on.

“Asshole…” he muttered.  Aomine was a professional basketball player.  It’s not like he was just doing it for fun.  He made good money.

He heard his phone go off again and picked it up to read the new message.  It was Momoi again.

_‘I’ll be there in ten minutes!’_

“Shit.”  Aomine jumped out of bed and ran over to the bathroom, pounding on the door with his fist.  “Haizaki, let me in!” he called.

“What do you want, Daiki?” came his muffled response.  “If you want to see me naked again, you’ll just have to wait.”

“Shut up, you dick,” the tan man growled.  “I need to shower,” he hit the door again.  “I have to meet Satsuki in ten min-” he was cut off when the door opened suddenly, Haizaki’s wet face just centimeters from his own.

“Don’t want your childhood friend to smell the sex on you?” he teased, droplets of water dripping from his hair to slide down his neck or fall onto his chest.  “Daiki, my eyes are up here,” Haizaki laughed again.

“Fuck you,” Aomine pushed past him and into the bathroom.  The shower was still running, so he hopped in, grabbing the soap and lathering up.

“You know, we could be a little nicer to each other,” Haizaki’s voice echoed in the surprisingly large bathroom.  “Ryouta would like it if we got along.”

He was right, of course.  But, fuck it if Aomine was going to admit that.

“I’ll think about it,” he said before letting his head drop under the flow of the water, feeling the warm spray relaxing his tight neck muscles.  Kise had been in a weird position when he’d given him head and his neck hurt.  Of course, the reason he’d been in such a position was still hard to digest.  It was because Haizaki was behind him, holding the blond up and playing with him.

Aomine couldn’t see much from his position between his boyfriend’s legs, but the sounds Kise was making were so fucking hot. 

And Kise wanted to do it again, huh?  Well, maybe Aomine would be okay with that.

For Kise, of course.

Aomine spent more time in the shower than he’d realized.  When he came out, Haizaki was gone – his share of the room rate sitting on the bedside table.  Aomine’s phone was blinking angrily.  He figured he’d missed a few texts from Momoi.

Sure enough…

_‘Dai-chan, I got us a table.’_

_‘Where are you?’_

_‘You’re late!!’_

_‘Did something happen? Are you okay? Is it Ki-chan?’_

_‘Ki-chan said you were asleep when he left three hours ago, you lazy bum.  Get over here!’_

_‘DAI-CHAN!!’_

_‘I’m ordering.’_

Aomine rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.  He typed a quick reply, stating that he was on his way and would be there in about fifteen minutes.  He received a terrifying response.

_‘k.’_

Yeah.  She was pissed.

*~*

Their meeting place wasn’t too far from the hotel.  He actually made it to the restaurant before his anticipated arrival time – which only made him forty minutes late for their lunch date.

He spotted his childhood friend at a table in the back.  She was eating a salad – probably the only one offered on the fast food joint’s menu – and talking happily with the person beside her.  It was hard to see who it was because of a decorative plant in the way.

Aomine made his way over to her and took a seat, waiting for her to look at him.

She didn’t.

“Satsuki-”

“Ah, did you hear that?” she asked, tucking some of her long pink hair behind her ear.

“Satsuki…”

“I think I heard a voice, but that can’t be,” she put a finger to her chin. “The person I was supposed to meet should have been here an hour ago-”

“I’m not _that_ late,” he glowered, getting annoyed with this little game.

“Close enough,” she finally looked at him, magenta eyes narrowed.  “What happened to you this morning?” she frowned.  “Ki-chan said your hotel wasn’t that far from here.”

“I slept late,” he said.  It was true, after all.

“But, even so,” Momoi sighed and then shook her head.  “And I thought I made our meeting time late enough…”

“Well, it wasn’t just from sleeping late,” Aomine felt the need to defend himself.  “I wouldn’t have been near as late if Haizaki had gotten his ass out of the shower faster.”

He realized his mistake when he saw her eyes widen.

“Uh, I mean,” he back-peddaled, trying to come up with an excuse for why he and the other man were sharing a hotel room.

“Zaki-kun was still there?” she raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Aomine gave up.  “And I’ll have you know that bastard slept as late as I did,” he frowned and then something occurred to him.  “Wait, you said ‘still’,” he drew his brows down.  “That means you knew he was there.”

“Well, yeah,” Momoi took out her phone and opened her messages.  “Ki-chan sent me this picture, after all,” she turned her phone toward him and Aomine felt his stomach churn.  So that was the picture Kise had been apologizing about.  “It’s really cute, actually,” she giggled.

The picture was a selfie taken by the blond.  His head was tucked under Haizaki’s chin and Aomine’s was pillowed on his chest.  He was holding his fingers up in a ‘v’ and the subject read:  ‘The best sandwiches have double meat.’

“Oh my God…” Aomine couldn’t look away.  That image would be burned into his retinas for the rest of his life.

“Stop looking like you’ve been outed to the entire city of Tokyo,” she snickered.  “It’s a cute picture from the chest up,” she said before adding, “It’s not like he sent me another picture of your dick.”

“That was one time!” Aomine knew he was blushing.  His ears felt hot.  She was smirking at him and he wanted to wipe that smug look off of her face, but he supposed this was how she was getting her revenge for him being late.  “Anyway,” he cleared his throat.  “It’s his fault I’m late.”

“I see,” she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table.  “And just what did Zaki-kun do to you to keep you from getting here on time?” she batted her eyelashes.

“Satsuki…” he warned.

“Yes, I’d like to know as well,” a soft voice came from the other side of the table.  Aomine nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Tetsu!” he put a hand over his heart.  “When the hell did you get here?”

“I was here when you sat down,” Kuroko frowned.  “Was your mind so preoccupied with Haizaki-kun?”

“Does the entire world know we were together last night?” he whined, letting his head fall to the table.

“So, what happened?” Momoi asked.  “What _really_ happened?”

And so, Aomine launched into the story, starting with the incident at the penguin exhibit and ending with his and Haizaki’s ‘apology’ they’d given Kise.

“And Ki-chan wants to do it again?” Momoi took a sip of her water.  “It sounds like you found your answer, huh?”

“I mean, I guess it’s not so bad,” Aomine admitted.  “But this time, I want to be the one fucking my boyfriend,” he said and then lowered his voice to a whisper when he remembered where they were.  “I only let Haizaki because Kise and I fucked like rabbits the night before.”

“You two still have a very active sex life,” Kuroko slurped on his milkshake.  “Kagami-kun hasn’t kept me up all night in months.”

“Kuroko!” the redhead shouted.  He’d returned to his seat from the bathroom sometime during the naked kissing portion of the story.  “I told you, the coach has been especially hard on us lately.”  He frowned.  “And you did seem to enjoy it last night when I-”

“Okay, this is where I draw the line,” Aomine held his hand up.  “I don’t need to hear about you fucking Tetsu.”

“Yeah, but you can talk about your three-way,” Kagami rolled his eyes before taking a bite of his next burger.

“So,” Momoi laced her fingers.  “You’re okay with seeing him again?” she asked.

“I mean, I guess,” Aomine rubbed the back of his neck.  “If it makes Kise happy, I guess I can deal with it.”

Kuroko and Kagami exchanged a knowing look that didn’t go unnoticed by the tan man.

“What?” he frowned at them.

“We didn’t say anything,” Kagami busied himself with demolishing his pile of burgers.

“It’s just that…” Kuroko was drawing random shapes in the condensation on his cup.  “You seem to make a lot of allowances for Kise-kun.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Sorry, Aomine-kun,” he looked back up at him.  “It’s none of our business.”

Aomine opened his mouth to reply with a hearty, ‘damn right,’ but then the other two men stood up.

“We have a prior engagement,” Kuroko bowed his head.  “Thank you for inviting us to lunch, Momoi-san.”

“Any time, Tetsu-kun,” she gave a small wave.  “It was nice to have the company while I waited,” she shot Aomine a sidelong glance.

“See you later,” Kagami wrapped an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders as they walked to put his tray up.  Aomine’s eyes trailed after them, envying the way they were just so obviously... _together_.

“You’re really okay with this?” Momoi got his attention.  He turned back toward her and sighed.

He loved Kise.  He kinda sorta had a thing for Haizaki.  Haizaki loved Kise – or so he said.  They could make something work.

“Yeah, I think so,” he answered.  “It’s not like it’s a big deal, I mean,” he laughed, “they’ve already been doing it, so, now I’m just seeing it firsthand.”

“True,” she chewed on her bottom lip before curling it up in a devious smile.  “So, you’re fine watching him enter Ki-chan?”

Aomine had felt a little jealous, yes, but…it had also been kind of hot.

“Yeah.”

“And what about when Zaki-kun wants to enter you?” she asked.

Aomine’s stomach flip-flopped, and a feeling – not too much unlike anticipation – bubbled up in his gut.

“I, uh…”

In all his eavesdropping and fantasizing, he hadn’t considered the possibility of that actually happening.

“I hadn’t thought of that.”

Momoi did a poor job of hiding her laugh.

"Well, unless I'm wrong about Zaki-kun's preference," she bit her lip again.  "You'd better prepare yourself."

Yeah, he supposed he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Dai-chan...
> 
> Sorry again for this chapter being so short. I need to work out what happens next. I have some scenes planned, but I'm not sure about the order they'll be in. I'll do my best!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr~  
> http://jubesy.tumblr.com/


	15. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a much longer chapter, which I hope will make up for the short one I uploaded a couple days ago.  
> There's a little bit of drama in this one. Please enjoy!
> 
> Oh, there is an OC in this chapter, but he's been mentioned before. Just gave him a name. He's purely for plot, so don't worry about him popping up a bunch of times or anything.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan!

Haizaki watched as Aomine brushed past him and stepped into the shower.  His eyes travelled down to the tan man’s ass.  It wasn’t as nice as Kise’s, but it had a toned bubble thing going on and he found himself wanting to bite it.

Okay, perhaps that would be inappropriate, considering the glare the taller man had given him just before rushing past him.  Still, he took a moment to look at the other man’s body, slightly obscured by the spray of the shower and the droplets on the glass door.

He hadn’t really gotten a good look at Aomine the night before, too distracted by Kise’s tight heat pulsating around him.  But he had to admit that, when he saw Aomine grip the back of the blond’s head and ease himself in and out his mouth, while, at the same time, Haizaki entered him from behind, it had been so unbelievably hot, he’d nearly climaxed right then and there.

And to think that, only a few weeks earlier, Haizaki wouldn’t have felt anything for the tan man.  Well, he would have felt a lingering annoyance toward him, considering the last time they’d met was when Aomine had knocked him out cold.  But a few things had happened since then to change his mind.

Like when Aomine started blushing every time he saw him, which coincidentally started after Haizaki had gotten Kise off in the entryway after one of their dates.  He was fairly certain the other man had overheard and he wondered if he’d enjoyed it.  That was confirmed when Haizaki walked in on him quite literally with his pants down in the bathroom at Kise’s modeling agency.

He’d enjoyed teasing him and loved the rise he could get out of the taller man.  That was probably what fueled his reciprocation of the kiss Aomine had planted on him at the aquarium – said kiss earning them a ‘severe punishment.’

Of course, there was also the fact that both he and Aomine were dating Kise and, last night, they’d both been inside him, in one way or another.  And Kise seemed to enjoy it.  It had been his idea, after all.  Well, mostly.  And now he wanted to do it again, huh?  Haizaki wondered if maybe Kise wanted to be sandwiched between them.  That could be good.  Very good.  But would Aomine be interested in doing something like that?

“You know, we could be a little nicer to each other,” Haizaki’s voice echoed in the surprisingly large bathroom.  “Ryouta would like it if we got along.”  He waited for Aomine to respond.  It took a moment.

“I’ll think about it,” Aomine said before letting his head drop under the flow of the water.

Figuring that was all the conversation he was going to get, Haizaki grabbed a towel off of the shelf and began drying off.  He walked into the bedroom and got dressed.  Kise sent him a message saying that he’d taken care of the room, but Haizaki still left his share on the nightstand.  Aomine might need the money in order to buy Momoi lunch.  He was definitely going to be late and that would be the gentlemanly thing to do.

Haizaki had an afternoon meeting with one of his clients at two.  They were the reason he’d been up all hours the precious night, filling out paperwork and making sure all the contracts were legal in both Japan and Italy – where their headquarters was located.  He was on the phone with their lawyer, translating the text from Japanese to Italian and back again. Thankfully, he was fluent, something he’d picked up from a girl he used to date.

He had plenty of time to get there.  The man with whom he was meeting had only just arrived in Japan an hour earlier.

Even with stopping for a cup of coffee and grabbing a bite to eat in the café, Haizaki was still early.  He sat in the meeting room, thumbing through the files in his briefcase.  They were all in order.  All he needed was a few dozen signatures from the man and they’d be all set.

The meeting went well, taking less time than he’d anticipated.  He shook his partners’ hands and promised he’d meet with them later for a drink.  He walked out into the bright light of midday.  He had nothing else planned and could use a nap, but he was so close to Kise’s studio that he thought he’d just swing by and surprise him.  Maybe take him out for a late lunch if the blond hadn’t eaten yet.

Haizaki walked into the building and waved at the receptionist.  He asked what room Kise was in and she directed him, blushing as he leaned over to get a closer look at the studio’s schedule for the day.  He thanked her and walked toward the elevators.  The doors opened with a pleasant ding and he exited the elevator, turning left and following the receptionist’s instructions.

He was almost to the room.  He could see the blurry figures on the other side of the frosted glass door, when he tripped over a crease in the carpet.  He caught himself and frowned.  With the amount of money they made off of Kise, one would think they could afford to fix the rug in the hall.  Then again, they did pay the blond a lot.  He shook his head and reached for the door, but stopped when heard someone mention Kise’s name.

“Kise Ryouta?” another person asked.

“Yeah, you know, that hot blond,” the first person confirmed.

Haizaki smiled to himself.  He knew he wasn’t the only one who thought Kise was a catch – obviously, Aomine felt the same, as well as anyone who hired him – but it would probably make Kise happy to know that he was the talk of the floor.

“What? You got your eye on him or something?” the other man asked with a chuckle.  “Good luck.”

“Yeah, I know he’s on another fucking level, but shit,” the first man whistled.

Haizaki shook his head and moved to open the door, ignoring the men around the corner.  But before he touched the knob, he heard something he couldn't ignore.

“But, ya know,” the first man continued.  “I heard he’ll fuck anybody.”

Haizaki froze, feeling an angry heat begin to pool in his stomach.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that, too,” the other man mused.  “I’m pretty sure he blew my camera man.”  There was a slight pause and Haizaki wondered if he shouldn’t go over there and politely tell them to shut the fuck up.  “But you know,” the man continued, “you only get, like, one chance with him.”

“The fuck’s that mean?” the first guy snorted.

“Well, I heard he’ll do whoever, but he’s got some hot as fuck athlete boyfriend that he compares you to.”

“S’that right?” the man chuckled.  “Well then, I’ll just have to show his boyfriend up, won’t I?”

“Please, like you could.” There was more laughter and the sound of the second man slapping the first on the back.  “But, seriously, rather than showing up his boyfriend with your one chance…” he trailed off, lowering his voice so Haizaki had trouble hearing what he said.

“Shit, you think he’d do that?” the first man nearly shouted.

“Why the fuck not?” the other man replied.  “Desperate sluts like that who fuck around probably do that shit all the ti-”

Now Haizaki was rounding the corner, fists clenched at his sides.  His jaw was set, teeth clenched together, but he tried to keep his cool.  He didn’t fly off the handle and punch people anymore.  Hadn’t hit anyone since his lowest point in high school, when he was still trying to figure out who he was and who he wanted to be.  He was above that now.

“Oh, Haizaki-san,” the younger of the two men looked up at him in surprise.  He was the model one of Haizaki’s business partners had chosen to represent their fragrance in ads.  The other man, maybe only a few years older, was one of the lighting guys.  Haizaki was sure he’d seen him at a few of the shoots.

“Gentlemen,” Haizaki greeted, trying to keep his voice calm.  “Have some free time?”

“Ah, yes,” the model smiled sweetly, taking on an innocent persona.  “My shoot isn’t until after Kise-san’s.”

“I see.”  He eyed them, dark gray eyes intimidating.  They must have felt it.  “Well, don’t let me interrupt your conversation,” he baited them.

“Oh, no, it’s no big deal,” the lighting guy waved his hands in dismissal.  “We were just talking about Kise-san.” Then he stopped, really looking at Haizaki for the first time.  “Hey, I remember you!” he pointed at him.  “You were at Nao-chan’s party,” he pointed to the young model beside him.

“Yes, he works for the company who created the fragrance,” Nao explained.

“Yeah, but I remember him because I saw him leaving with Kise-san.”  Again, he used the honorific after the blond’s name, like he hadn’t just been talking about whatever weird shit he wanted to do to him.

“You did?” Nao turned toward Haizaki with big eyes before all of his fake innocence was gone, those wide eyes narrowing playfully.  “So, Haizaki-san knows firsthand.”

“Just what do I know, exactly?” Haizaki asked, bracing himself.

“How easy Kise is,” Nao grinned.  “So, how was it?” he asked.

“Yeah, did he blow you?” the lighting guy bit at his lower lip.  “I remember he got pretty drunk,” he went on.  “You fuck him?”

“Did he compare you to his boyfriend?” Nao put a hand on Haizaki’s shoulder, but the older man smacked it off.  The young model looked up at him in shock.  “Haizaki-san, what-?”

“You think you can just loiter in the hallway and talk about people’s boyfriends like you know everything?” Haizaki growled in a deep voice.

“B-Boyfriend…?” Nao’s mouth was agape.

“Wait, you’re telling me he’s the athletic dude?” the lighting guy looked him up and down.  Haizaki was no slouch, but he was nowhere near as fit as a professional athlete like Aomine.

“No, he’s dating some basketball player,” Nao furrowed his brow.  “So, you’re fucking him, too?” he asked Haizaki.  “Does he think he can take my place?” he spat, suddenly changing the subject.  “That fucking slut already has everything. Now he’s trying to sleep his way into-”

“NAO-CHAN!” the other man yelled and it took Haizaki a moment to realize why.  He’d pushed the younger man up against the wall as a reflex, fists pulling at his collar.  “Hey, man, let him go,” the lighting guy grabbed Haizaki’s arm, but he shoved him, sending him stumbling backwards.

“Say it again,” Haizaki hissed.  “Say Ryouta’s a slut one more time.”  When Nao didn’t answer, he released him.  The younger man glared up at him, his slightly shaking hands coming up to smooth the, now wrinkled, fabric of his shirt collar.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he barked at Haizaki.  “It’s not my fault your boyfriend sleeps with anyone who’ll ask.”

Haizaki felt the urge to punch him, to break this man.  To hit him until he was singing Kise’s praises.  But that wasn’t him anymore.  He’d already cracked and probably ruined his reputation with both this boy and his company.

“Hey, let’s just forget about this, okay?” the lighting guy was trying to keep the peace.  Haizaki side eyed him.  Funny how the man who wanted to do weird shit to his boyfriend suddenly wanted to play nice.  “This could look really bad for your image, Nao-chan,” he argued.

“Yeah,” the younger man agreed.

“I overstepped as well,” Haizaki said through clenched teeth.  “Please excuse my behavior.”  He didn’t wait for the model to accept his apology.  He rounded the corner and headed back toward the room Kise was in.  He wanted nothing more than to see the blond and wrap his arms around him, letting him know that his past didn’t matter, but he was interrupted by Nao, who had followed after him.

“Hey, I understand,” the younger man fell into step beside him.  “I’d be pretty pissed if I heard someone talking about my boyfriend like that.”  He was saying the right words, but his tone was all wrong.  “So, since you were already on edge, I imagine you heard what we were talking about before that, right?” he asked.

Haizaki didn’t answer.

“C’mon, Haizaki-san,” Nao went on.  “Is it true?”

Haizaki stopped walking and turned toward him.  He regretted taking the bait before the words were out of his mouth.

“Is what true?”

“That Kise will let you do anything?”

Haizaki crowded the younger man up against the wall, slamming his palm against it, mere millimeters from Nao’s head.

“I thought I told you to drop it?” he snarled, losing his temper again.

“But I want to make it in this business, too,” Nao looked up at him through thick lashes.  “Tell me. What does Kise do to get all his jobs?” he purred.  “Does he suck your dick at work?” he asked.  “Does he let you fuck him whenever you want?”

“Listen-”

“When you eat him out, does he whine like a little b-”

“Don’t say another word,” Haizaki’s voice was low, dangerous.

“Please excuse me,” Nao batted his eyelashes, placing a hand on Haizaki’s supporting arm beside his head.  “And I’m sorry for calling Kise a slut,” he said, voice honeyed and sweet.  “With him fucking his way up the ladder, he’s really more like a whore.”

Haizaki saw red.  He tore his arm away from the younger man and pulled back, his hand forming a fist.

“You gonna hit me?” Nao clearly knew he had the upper hand.  Haizaki couldn’t very well hit him.  He’d never work in Tokyo again if word got out that he was violent with the models.  He’d already messed up once.

“No,” he answered.

“Aww and here I thought you were his prince,” Nao snickered.  “Guess whores don’t really deserve that, huh?

Haizaki just turned and walked away.

“Hey, you’re not going to defend him?” Nao called after him.

But Haizaki continued to ignore him.

“Hey, I’m talking to you!” the younger man ran up and grabbed Haizaki’s shoulder, giving it a yank.  “What’s so great about him, huh?” he asked.  “Always getting everything while the rest of us are thrown scraps-”

“Ryouta gets work because he’s amazing at what he does,” Haizaki spun around to face the younger man.  “He’s kind to everyone and can adapt to any situation,” he continued.  “His personal life has nothing to do with his position.”

“Like I believe that,” Nao frowned at him.  “You’re lying.”

Haizaki heard the door click open behind him.  He turned just in time to see Kise’s blurred form behind the frosted glass before he walked past it into the hallway.  Kise was surprised to see him, but he smiled, golden eyes warm.  Then his face showed shock.

“Angel?” Haizaki furrowed his brow.

Then everything seemed to go in slow motion.  He watched as Kise’s eyes widened.  He heard Nao scream something at him and felt the younger man’s hands on his back, shoving him hard.  He pitched forward, hands coming out to break his fall.  He tried to catch himself, but his shoe caught on the fold in the carpet.  And he was too close to the door.  He heard the sound of shattering glass and then felt a searing pain on the side of his head and on his hands and arms.

“Haizaki-san!” he heard Nao’s voice, shrill and horrified.  Next, he felt trembling hands grasping at his arm.

“Shougo-kun!” Kise gasped.  Haizaki turned and saw that there were tears in his eyes.  He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but when he tried, he felt a tremendous amount of pain in his abdomen, which knocked the wind right out of him.

The last thing he heard was Kise’s frantic shouting before everything went dark.

*~*

Aomine was doing some serious thinking.  A dangerous pastime, he knew.  And yet, he had a lot to think about. 

He’d just made it back to his and Kise’s apartment.  Momoi had plans for the rest of the day, so, once lunch was over, she headed out.  Aomine didn’t have practice until the next day, so he had nothing to do, but wait for Kise to come home from work.

He thought about going to the studio, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face the blond just yet.  Not because he was embarrassed about what they did, but because he didn’t know if Kise would ask for them to do it again right away.  And, since Aomine couldn’t say ‘no’ to him, it would happen and Haizaki would be in their bed again and his body wasn’t ready.  Not yet.

Aomine did enjoy it when he and Kise switched positions, but the blond had always been nothing, but gentle.  He wasn’t sure how Haizaki would do it.  Would it be rough?  Would Aomine like it?  Would Kise like watching?

He took a deep breath and fell back to lie on their couch.  Did Haizaki even think about him that way?  Wasn’t Aomine just Haizaki’s boyfriend’s other man?

“Original man,” he corrected out loud.

His thoughts drifted back to the previous night, the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips around him and the way his throat constricted every time Haizaki thrust into him.  It had been so hot watching the other man fuck Kise.  Would Kise like to see that, too?

And, would it all end in the bedroom?  Is that all it was?  Just the three of them having a good time?

Aomine loved Kise.  Kise loved Aomine.  Haizaki said he loved Kise.  Kise said he was falling for Haizaki.  But Aomine and Haizaki…what were they to each other?  Would he start to develop feelings for the gray-haired man?  Would he long to see Haizaki, the usual smirk on his face replaced by an open mouth, panting as he thrust into him, stretching Aomine and bringing him closer to the edge?  Would he hold Aomine after, trapping him between his and Kise’s chests, a hand coming to brush through his hair like it almost had this morning?

His head was swimming.  Now he just longed for Kise to come home.  He could talk about another threesome or whatever the blond wanted, but he just wanted him there.  He was confused, excited and kind of scared of the idea of being with Haizaki in that way.

Suddenly, Aomine’s phone went off, pulling him from his thoughts.  He saw his boyfriend’s smiling face on the screen and smiled back before answering.

“Hey, Baby Do-”

 _‘Aominecchi!’_ the other man sounded hysterical.

“Baby, what is it?” he asked, sitting up straight on the couch.

 _‘Please, come to the hospital,’_ he sobbed.  _‘Shougo-kun…Shougo’s been-’_

“Okay, I’m on my way,” Aomine shot up, grabbing his keys off of the counter.  “Which hospital?” he asked and listened to his boyfriend’s blubbery reply.  “Okay, Baby, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

_‘H-Hurry.  He’s g-going into s-surgery now.’_

“Be there soon.”  He hung up and opened the door to their apartment, rushing down the hallway to the stairwell.

Something had happened to Haizaki.  Something that had Kise sounding more stressed out than he'd ever heard him.  Aomine needed to be there for his boyfriend, to keep Kise calm while Haizaki went into surgery.

Surgery.

What had happened?  Was Haizaki okay?

Aomine pictured the other man, gray eyes playful as he smirked.

_‘You know, we could be a little nicer to each other…’_

He wished he had been.  Now, would he even get the chance?

When Aomine made it to the hospital, he walked straight over to the desk in the emergency room, giving Haizaki’s name and asking if he could see him.  The nurse told him that he was out of surgery, but he had not yet been placed in a room.  He said that Aomine was more than welcome to wait there, but startling shriek interrupted them.

“Aominecchi!”  It was Kise.  The blond ran over to him from a hallway the taller man hadn’t noticed before.  He buried his face in Aomine's chest as sobs wracked his body.

“Shh, Baby Doll,” he instinctively wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, stroking his hair soothingly.  “How’s Haizaki?” he asked.

“I,” Kise sniffled as he pulled back, “I don’t know.”

“Well, tell me what you do know,” Aomine brushed his fingers against Kise’s cheek and rubbed his thumb against his jaw, not bothering to wipe away the tears that continued to stream down his face.

“Shougo-kun came to see me at work and,” he hiccupped, “one of my co-workers got mad and pushed him and, oh, Aominecchi,” his words dissolved into a fit of sobs.

Aomine held him, each shudder of the blond’s body making his chest tighten.  He was mad at Haizaki.  Mad at him for making Kise so upset.  But, at the same time, he was worried.  Kise was emotional, but even he wouldn’t overreact in a situation like this.  Whatever had happened must have been bad.

Finally, Kise pulled back and wiped his nose on his sleeve, taking in shuddering breaths as his tears subsided.  Aomine figured this was a good time to get the whole story.  But before he could ask, he noticed the blood on his boyfriend’s shirt and pants and the bandage wrapped around his wrist.

“Baby, what?” he grabbed his arm, careful not to touch the injured spot.  “What happened to you?” he asked.

“Oh, I,” Kise looked down at the gauze.  “I cut myself when I was trying to help Shougo-kun up,” he explained.

“Okay,” Aomine steered him over to one of the chairs in the waiting room and sat him down before sitting beside him.  “Tell me what happened.”

Kise explained what he’d seen.  Haizaki coming in to visit him, his co-worker – some up and coming model – getting upset and pushing him, the way Haizaki’s foot caught on the carpet, sending him sprawling into the glass door, his weight hitting it just right so it shattered.

“So, how bad was he?” Aomine asked when he was finished.

“I’m not sure,” Kise took a calming breath before continuing.  "His head was bleeding and his arms got it way worse than mine,” he pulled his sleeve down over the bandage on his wrist.  “And there was a pretty big piece in his side,” Kise covered his mouth as fresh tears began to fall.  “There was so much blood, Aominecchi,” his voice cracked.  “So much blood.”

They had to wait a few more minutes before the nurse came to them, letting them know that Haizaki was ready for visitors, but that he might still be a little out of it from the anesthesia.  Another nurse led them to the room.

When they walked inside, Aomine heard Kise gasp.  There, on the bed, lay a man much paler than they remembered.  His arms were wrapped in heavy bandages and the half of his face that was visible was covered in gauze.

Kise shook at his side and Aomine put an arm around his shoulders as they stepped forward.

He had so many machines hooked up to him, a screen showing them his heart rate and a handful of other things with numbers that made no sense to them.  There was an IV attached to his arm.  They watched as he breathed in and out, chest stuttering occasionally as if it was a challenge just for him pull in oxygen.

“Shougo-kun…” Kise reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze.  The man on the bed moaned and turned his head toward the blond.

It was then that they noticed something was wrong.

“Hey, Babe,” Aomine cocked his head to the side as he looked at the man’s face.  “Either Haizaki is getting really good at that copycat thing,” he paused, “or this is the wrong guy.”

Kise let go of the other man’s hand, snatching his own back to hold against his chest.

“But the nurse said-”

“I’m over here,” a voice came from the other side of a curtain neither one of them had noticed when they came into the room.  They walked past the slumbering man’s bed and behind the light blue drape.  “Seriously?” Haizaki was sitting up on the bed, looking quite a bit healthier than the other man.  “And Daiki,” he frowned at him, “I don’t copy.”

“Right, right,” Aomine couldn’t help the wide smile that spread on his face.  He was okay.  He was banged up, some bandages here, some gauze there, but he was okay.  “My bad.”

“Shougo-kun!” Kise launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around Haizaki’s torso and burying his face in his neck.

“Hey, Angel, it’s okay,” he brought a hand up to awkwardly pat the blond’s back, his arm restricted by the IV.  “I’m okay, you can let go.”  But Kise didn’t.  He buried his face deeper and squeezed tighter, one knee falling onto the bed.  “Angel-”

“I thought I’d lost you,” Kise murmured against his skin.  Aomine had barely heard it.

Haizaki’s eyes softened and he brought his other hand up to stroke Kise’s hair, much like Aomine had done earlier.  It always seemed to calm the blond down.

“I’m okay,” he said.  “Eight stitches on my head,” he pointed, “twenty-six on my arms,” he held them up, “and thirty-two for this bad boy.”  Kise pulled back just enough for Haizaki to gesture to his side.  “It wasn’t that deep, but they had to go in and remove a shit ton of tiny pieces of glass,” he sighed and shook his head.  “What a shitty door,” he snorted.

“I’ll never work there again,” Kise promised, grabbing Haizaki’s hands.

“There’s no need for such drastic measures,” Haizaki tucked some of Kise’s hair behind his ear.  “Just get them to fix that rug and we’ll be set,” he smiled.  Kise’s lip quivered and he fell against the other man again, crying into his shoulder.

Aomine could only look on, unsure of what he should do.  Part of him wanted to walk away, to give them some privacy.  Yet, another part wanted to hold Kise and soothe him.  But there was something else, too.  He wanted to make sure Haizaki was okay.  He wanted to reach out and touch him.

“What’s wrong, Daiki?” Haizaki smirked, his voice jarring Aomine from his thoughts.  “Worried about me?”

Aomine could lie.  He could.  But he wouldn’t.  Not when, for a moment, he thought they’d lost him.  He needed to be honest.

“You’re damn right I was,” he stared at him, watching as Haizaki’s eyes widened in surprise.  Aomine continued before the other man had a chance to respond.  “Now don’t you go and fucking scare us like that again,” he growled.  “If you make Kise cry again, I’ll-”

“I got it,” Haizaki said and then smiled.  Really smiled.  And Aomine felt his heart skip a beat.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Kise, who’d missed the entire exchange, pulled back and scrubbed his face with his already damp sleeve.  “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you,” he admitted, giving Haizaki a watery smile.

“Then I’d better make sure you never have to figure that out,” Haizaki pulled him close and kissed his forehead, gray eyes sliding over to look at Aomine.  “C’mere,” he gestured and the tan man, after hesitating for a moment, walked over to join them, sitting on the bed.  He flinched when Haizaki grabbed his hand with his free one, but then relaxed.  “Sorry for worrying you,” Haizaki gave his hand a squeeze, which, after a moment, Aomine returned.

“Idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, these boys! I'm finally getting somewhere with their relationship (I think?)  
> I intended for this to be two chapters, but they would have been too short, so...there you have it.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr~  
> http://jubesy.tumblr.com/


	16. Displaced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again (I know!) I think I'm making up for lost time on this one. I even have the NEXT chapter planned out.  
> But, whenever I give one fic some love, another gets neglected... *sigh* I love all my children equally *Lucille Bluth voice*
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter~ Thanks, indevan, for being my beta once again!
> 
> FYI: While fine-toothing this (the final read over for typos) I was literally falling asleep sitting up. I hit my head on the wall four times. That being said...please enjoy.

Kise felt exhausted, his adrenaline finally depleted.  He’d cried so much that his eyes were sore and the sleeves of his shirt were soaked from wiping away his tears.  He buried his face deeper in the crook of Haizaki’s neck as the last of his sobs wracked his body, leaving him shaky, nerves shot.

Now he was lying on the hospital bed beside his boyfriend, his head lowered to rest on Haizaki’s chest and his arms wrapped around his middle, careful to avoid his stitches.  Kise was drifting in and out of sleep.

“Angel?” Haizaki must have noticed that he stopped crying.

Kise wanted to respond, but he was so tired and his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton.  He just wanted to sleep forever.

“So, why did he do it?”  It was Aomine who spoke.

“The kid?” Haizaki asked.

They must have assumed Kise had fallen asleep.  He took a deep, shuddering breath and relaxed, listening to the rhythmic beating of his lover’s heart.  He felt Haizaki’s fingers combing through his hair.  It was so soothing.

“I pissed him off, apparently,” Haizaki snorted.

“Obviously,” Aomine sounded like he had rolled his eyes.  “But why did he get violent? I mean,” he paused, “You look like shit, man.”

“Appreciate the compliment,” Haizaki’s chest vibrated when he laughed.  “It was my fault,” he admitted.  “I pushed him up against the wall and damn near choked him.”

“Why?” his boyfriend said at the same time Kise thought it.

“He and his friend were saying some rather disrespectful things about Ryouta,” he answered.

“Like what,” Aomine growled and Kise could hear his boyfriend popping his knuckles.

“Easy,” Haizaki shifted a little beneath Kise.  “I handled it.”

“If this is how you handle things…” Aomine began.

“I don’t think he intended for that to happen,” the other man sighed.  “I think he was just trying to get me to hit him.”

They were silent for a moment.  Kise was still half asleep, but his curiosity was piqued.  Just what had Nao said about him?  Was the younger model upset with him for some reason?

“What did he say?” Aomine asked for him.

“I’d rather not repea-”

“Tell me,” his boyfriend’s voice sounded threatening.

“He talked about Ryouta’s past,” Haizaki said slowly.  “And insinuated,” he paused, “No. He _accused_  Ryouta of fucking his way to the top.”

“But, Kise’s never slept with any of the-”

“I know,” he said.  “Well, I don’t know, but I know him,” he sighed.  “Ryouta would never do that sort of thing.”

Kise felt an immense heat behind his eyes.  It was his fault that Haizaki had gotten into a fight.  His fault that he’d nearly died.  All because he couldn’t keep his legs closed.

But his boyfriends were right.  He’d never had sex with anyone for a job or a position.  But the fact that news of his exploits had reached the other models made it abundantly clear that everyone in the building knew that he was open for business.  And he had been, up until he found the missing piece in his life.

Kise stirred, head feeling heavy, and tried to sit up.

“Whoa, Angel, not so fast,” Haizaki caught him as the blond nearly fell off of the bed.

“I…” Kise started, voice cracking.  He hated the way his voice sounded after he’d finished crying.  It was weak and scratchy.  And he knew how awful he looked, nose red, cheeks flushed, eyes bloodshot.  But those ailments were nothing compared to the injuries his lover had sustained.  The injuries he was indirectly responsible for.  “It’s my fault.”

“What’s your fault, Baby?” Aomine was the one to ask.

“I’m the reason Shougo-kun got hurt.”  He wanted to cry, but there were no tears left.

“No, Angel, it’s not your-”

 “Shou,” Kise said as sternly as he could manage.  “Don’t lie to me.”  His lip quivered, but he held firm.  “Tell me exactly what happened.”

Haizaki took a deep breath, eyes flicking over to look at Aomine for a moment, as if he was asking permission.

“I was dropping by the studio to see if you wanted to go out for a late lunch,” Haizaki began.  “When I overheard Nao and another man talking about you,” he paused.  “At first, it sounded like they were just complimenting you, so I listened in, but…” he trailed off, scratching the back of his head.  “And I think you heard the rest, yeah?”

“I did,” the blond confessed.  “They were talking about my previous partners, right?”

“They weren’t just talking about your past,” Haizaki said.  “The things they said,” he grit his teeth.  “The things they wanted to do to you, I…”

“Oh.” Kise said and lowered his head.  He absently felt Aomine put an arm around his shoulders.  He stared, eyes unfocused, into the stark white sheets of the hospital bed, pooled at Haizaki’s waist.  “So, not just gossip, huh?” He chuckled.

Kise felt numb.  He knew he had a reputation.  He wasn’t ashamed of how he’d lived his life up until now.  Sure, it had felt empty – save for the blissful moments he shared with Aomine – but he didn’t need empty, meaningless sex anymore.  He had his two boyfriends who loved him, took care of him…satisfied him.

“I’m sorry I lost my cool,” Haizaki brushed Kise’s bangs out of his eyes.  “But I tried to do the right thing and walk away,” he shook his head.  “Poor kid had bad timing,” he paused, “or good, depending on how you look at it,” he laughed.

“Why is this a joke to you?” Kise pulled away from both his boyfriends’ grasps, staggering to his feet.  “You nearly died, Shougo,” he bit his lower lip, feeling the tears wanting to spill over, but he was all cried-out.  “If that piece of glass had been just a fraction to the right, it could have-”

“But it didn’t,” Haizaki looked up at him, completely serious.  “I’m fine. And I know I said I walked away, but I would have fought him if it came down to it,” he balled his fists.  “The names he called you,” he growled.  “I wanted to snap his neck.”

“Haizaki,” Aomine spoke again, placing his hand over Haizaki’s on the bed.  “You’re making Kise upset.”

“Stop worrying about me!” the blond snapped, startling them both.  “You almost died because you were defending me,” he put a hand to his forehead, feeling a tension headache coming on.  “And none of it would have happened if I hadn’t been such a fucking-”

“ _Don’t._ ”

Kise removed his hand and looked at Haizaki.

“Don’t you dare say it,” he warned.  “You may have had more than your fair share of men before I came along, but you’re mine and Daiki’s now,” he said, catching the attention of the blue-haired man.  “I don’t care what the number is,” he added.  “The only ones that matter now are the two of us.”

“Shougo…kun…” Kise felt a lump in his throat and a throbbing behind his eyes.  He was so tired.  So upset with himself.  So…just everything.

There was a knock at the door.

“Excuse me,” a nurse poked her head in.  “Visiting hours will be over in a few minutes,” she said.  Aomine nodded and thanked her before she left, closing the drape and the door behind her.

“Ryouta,” Haizaki picked up where he left off, holding a hand out to the blond.  Kise took it and allowed himself to be pulled forward until he was sitting on the edge of the bed.  “I love you,” he said as he kissed his temple.  “Daiki loves you.”

“More than anything,” Aomine added, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

“And we’ll kick the asses of anyone who makes you cry,” Haizaki smiled against his skin.

“Even each other,” Aomine added with a chuckle.

“Damn straight,” Haizaki pulled back and stoked Kise’s hair again.  “Now, you two have to go,” he sighed, cupping Kise’s cheek.  “Thank you.”

“For what?” Kise asked, unsure how any of his contributions to this day had earned him thanks.

“For holding my hand,” the other man smiled.  “In the ambulance,” he added.  “I was slipping in and out, but I very clearly remember your hand in mine,” he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kise’s.  “Thank you, Angel Face.”

“It was the least I could do,” Kise said honestly.

“And it’s exactly what I needed,” Haizaki smiled.  “Now, you and Daiki should head home.”

“You gonna be all right?” Aomine asked Haizaki as he stood up.

“I’m a big boy, Daiki,” the other man smirked up at him.  “Of course, you knew that,” he winked.

“Asshole,” Aomine replied, but he was smiling.  “Get some rest.”

“Yes, Mom,” Haizaki rolled his eyes before he looked over at Kise again.  “Don’t worry about me, okay?”

“Like I could stop myself,” Kise shook his head.

“Well, try not to worry too much,” he gave the blond’s hand a squeeze.  “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Kise kissed him again, longer this time.  He reluctantly pulled away, getting to his feet and linking hands with Aomine.  He noticed his boyfriends share an unspoken conversation, but he was too tired to pester them about it.

“Rest up, Haizaki,” Aomine reminded over his shoulder before he pulled Kise closer so the blond could rest his head there.

“Will do,” Haizaki waved as they walked around the curtain and out of the hospital room.

Kise had fallen asleep on the train ride home, barely waking when Aomine tried to rouse him at their stop.  He leaned heavily on his boyfriend as the taller man steered them toward their apartment.

Once they were inside, Kise let Aomine remove his shoes and the still-damp, bloody clothes he was wearing.  He wasn't sure if they'd made it into the laundry basket, but he didn’t care.  He just wanted to go to bed.  To feel his boyfriend’s body against his, comforting and warm.

He stood in front of their bed, clad only in his boxer briefs.  He absently heard Aomine rustling behind him, probably removing his own clothing.  Then he felt strong, warm arms wrap around him and gentle kisses on his neck.

“Let’s get you to bed, Baby Doll,” Aomine whispered.

“It’s still early,” Kise didn’t look at their clock.  He just knew.

“You had a rough day,” he kissed the nape of Kise’s neck.

“Will you come to bed with me?” Kise turned around in his grasp and blinked up at him.  Aomine gave a lopsided grin and nodded.  “Thank you,” the blond buried his face in the taller man’s chest.

Kise barely noticed the other man was leading him to the bed, until he felt the edge against the back of his knees.  Then there was a gentle pressure on his shoulders, urging him to lie down.  He did, only because he knew Aomine would follow after him.  He curled up on his side, feeling the mattress dip as his boyfriend joined him.  Then he noticed something.

“You’re hard,” Kise said simply, not turning around.

“Yeah, sorry about that, Baby,” Aomine’s breath was hot against his ear.  “It’s kind of a reflex when I strip you,” he chuckled softly.

The blond thought about it for a moment, the way his boyfriend’s long body was right up against his, the hardness of his erection pressing into his back through the fabric of his underwear.  It was comfortable.

He turned around to face the other man and smiled.

“Aominecchi,” he looked up at him through thick lashes.

“I thought you were tired,” Aomine raised an eyebrow.

“But how can I sleep when little ‘Minecchi’ is up?” he snickered and palmed his lover through his shorts.  Aomine gave a muted growl before he crushed their lips together.

This was what Kise needed, his boyfriend to take care of him, to wash away the stress and the sadness from his day.  He’d been seeking comfort in Aomine’s arms since college.  After every bad date, after every round of empty, meaningless sex.

But, the moment that crossed his mind, he thought back to what Nao had said about him.

He tore his lips from Aomine’s and ducked his head.

“What is it, Baby?” Aomine reached for his chin and tilted his head up.  “Is something-”

“I just don’t feel like doing it,” Kise said too quickly, his eyes darting to the side.

“If you don’t want to, that’s completely fine,” the taller man kissed his forehead.  “But if you’re stopping because of what that asshole said, then I’m not okay with that.”

“How did you…?”

When had Aomine become so perceptive?

“I didn’t get to say my piece,” Aomine smoothed Kise’s hair as he spoke, voice soft.  “I’m with Haizaki,” he said.  “I’ll admit that I hated when you saw other people,” he pulled Kise close and the blond could hear the thumping of his heart, beating faster than usual.  “But I knew it was what you wanted and I…I’ve always wanted to make you happy.”

“Aominecchi…”

“And now that it’s just the two of us, I’m relieved,” he confessed.  “I know Haizaki loves you,” he rested his chin on the top of Kise’s head, keeping him from looking up.  “It’s obvious, really,” he added.  “And I know I can trust him not to hurt you,” he paused, “well, not on purpose, anyway.”

Kise hummed in agreement.  It’s not like the other man had gone out of his way to get injured.

“I don’t care what that model kid or anyone else says,” Aomine squeezed him tighter.  “What you do is your choice and if they can’t respect that, they can go fuck themselves.”

They were silent for a moment, the only sound in the room was their slow, even breathing and the steady beat of Aomine’s heart against Kise’s ear.

“You’re really gunning for it, huh?” Kise asked after a moment, a small smile on his lips.

“Gunning for what?” Aomine pulled back to get a good look at him.

“The coveted position of Favorite Boyfriend,” the blond answered, smile widening.

“Why you-” the taller man pulled him into what could only be defined as a gentle headlock, his other hand coming up to muss his hair.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kise wiggled out of his grasp, feeling happier than he had all day.  Haizaki would be fine and he could go see him again tomorrow.  Aomine was here and more loving than usual.  As long as he had the two of them, it didn’t matter what anyone else thought or said.  “Aominecchi?”

“Yes, Baby Doll?” Aomine was holding him close again, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Kise’s back.

“Make love to me?” he asked, almost feeling embarrassed at putting it that way.  But he had no time to worry about whether or not it had sounded stupid because he found himself flat on his back, Aomine’s face hovering just above his.

“Of course, Baby,” he breathed, pressing their lips together for a chaste kiss.  He pulled away and Kise lifted his head, intent on following him and capturing his lips once more.  Aomine put a hand behind his head, cradling it as he touched their foreheads together.  “Let me take care of you tonight.”  It wasn’t a question, but he let it hang out there, waiting for Kise’s response.

The blond wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck, pulling him down so he could whisper in his ear.

“Yes.”

*~*

The next morning, Kise awoke to an empty bed.  He knew Aomine had practice, so he wasn’t surprised.

His boyfriend would be gone all day, which normally, when the blond was off, was slightly depressing for him.  But today he was going to see how Haizaki was doing and, hopefully, the other man would be discharged.  He didn’t like the way he looked in the hospital, hooked to an IV, the fluorescent lighting less than flattering on his already paler than usual skin.

Kise slipped out of bed, padding over to their bathroom to take a shower.  His body felt lighter than yesterday, most of his nervous energy gone.  He knew Haizaki was okay.  Still, he washed himself quickly, wanting to get to the hospital the moment visiting hours started.

He actually had to wait a few minutes when he arrived.  But the nurse was kind enough to print his pass early so, once the doors opened, he could immediately go inside.

He found Haizaki’s room and turned the knob.  He noticed that the man sharing the room was gone, a shiver running up his spine as he eyed the empty bed.  The curtain between their beds was pulled to the side and he turned to see his boyfriend smiling at him.

“He’s just gone in for surgery.”

“What?” Kise blinked in confusion.

“My roommate,” Haizaki gestured to the empty bed with his chin.  “He’s just in surgery,” he said again.  “He’s not dead or anything.”

“Oh, I wasn’t-”

“Your face paled the moment you saw that he wasn’t there,” the other man shook his head.  “Not a fan of hospitals, huh?”

“No, not really,” Kise rubbed the back of his neck.  “Um, how are you feeling?”

“Well, I’m sore as fuck, but, other than that, I’m okay,” Haizaki motioned for him to come closer.  Kise sat on the edge of the bed.  “How about you?”

“Oh,” Kise looked at the bandage on his wrist.  He’d put fresh gauze on it after his shower.  “It doesn’t even hurt.”

“I didn’t mean your wrist,” Haizaki cupped his cheek.  “But, I’m glad to hear that.”

“I’m…better,” he replied.  “Aominecchi took care of me last night,” he reached forward to lace his fingers with his boyfriend’s free hand.  “I just couldn’t stop blaming myself for what happened to you,” he frowned, feeling the telltale sting of tears in his eyes.  He blinked them away.  “But I’m okay.”

“Good, because this wasn’t your fault,” Haizaki said, giving his hand a squeeze.  Kise offered him a small smile, the best he could give at the moment and turned to look around the room, distracting himself from his lover’s hard gaze.

He spotted a bouquet of flowers and several gifts.

“What’s all this?” Kise asked, changing the subject.

“Oh, some are from the studio and the flowers are from the perfume company,” he answered.  “The largest one is from Nao, if you’d believe it.”

“I don’t,” Kise allowed himself a laugh.

“The brat wrote me an apology letter,” Haizaki shook his head.  “It was probably something his manager made him do, but it did seem pretty sincere.”

“Well, I can only imagine how he felt…” he trailed off.

“I should be discharged today,” the other man changed the subject.

“Really?” Kise brightened.  That was good.  That meant that his injuries weren’t as bad as he’d thought.

“Yeah, the doc is supposed to come by and check me out soon,” Haizaki pulled his hand back, messing with the IV.  “I can’t wait to get this fucking thing off.”

“I bet,” Kise smiled and leaned forward to rest his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.  “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Me, too,” he admitted, surprising the blond.  “It would really suck if I died before Daiki and I got to grant that wish of yours.”

“Wish?” Kise pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t you want to do it again?” Haizaki asked.  “The three of us?”

“Oh,” he blushed.  He’d nearly forgotten in all the chaos.  “Of course, I do.”

“Well, I may not be in the best of shape right now,” he lifted his gown and showed off the gauze wrapped around his middle, “but I’m a fast healer.”  He lowered the fabric with a smirk.

“Hmm,” Kise hummed, leaning closer.  “Well, you’d better make sure you’re completely healed,” he kissed the other man’s nose.  “I have a lot planned and you’re going to need to get all of your stamina back.”

“Is that right?” Haizaki asked before brushing their lips together.  “Well, I’m looking forward to hearing all about it.”

But before Kise could launch into his master plan for their next three-person romp in bed, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  It was the doctor.

“How are you feeling this morning, Haizaki-san?” he asked, reaching for his chart.

“Feeling like I’m ready to bust out of here, Doc,” Haizaki smiled.

“Well, it looks like your readings are all normal,” he went over them, Kise understanding about every third word.  He’d have to text a certain green-haired doctor friend of his to ask him what exactly all that meant.  “I’m prepared to send you home this afternoon.”

“Great-”

“But I think it would be best if you had someone escort you,” the doctor went on.  He looked over at Kise.

“Of course,” Kise said to the doctor and then turned toward Haizaki.  “I’m off all day, so I don’t mind.”

“Excellent,” the doctor made a note on Haizaki’s chart.  “The nurse will be by to discharge you after lunch,” he set the clipboard down.  “I’ve written you a prescription for some pain medicine that should help take the edge off,” he informed him.  “The stitches should dissolve on their own in a couple of weeks, but I would like to see you back then.”

Haizaki nodded.

“Please don’t hesitate to call if you notice any irregular bleeding or-”

For his own sanity, Kise tuned out the rest of what the doctor was saying.  He was rather squeamish and the mere mention of anything oozing out of anything else was enough to make his stomach churn.

“Sure thing,” Haizaki replied to something the doctor had said.  Then the other man was gone and they were alone once more.  “That sort of killed the mood, huh?”

“Yeah,” Kise sighed.

“Well, we can always pick up where we left off when we get to my place,” he offered and Kise found that irresistible.  They just had to be very careful.

Kise spent the rest of the morning with his boyfriend, watching shows on the small television in the room and ‘enjoying’ the food from the cafeteria.  Kise’s special model diet restricted him from eating too much of it, but, judging by the look on Haizaki’s face, he wasn’t missing much.

Soon, the nurse had Haizaki fill out his discharge paperwork and they were free to go. Once they got to the hospital’s entrance, Haizaki was allowed to walk on his own, the orderly taking his wheelchair back inside.  The blond didn’t like the way his boyfriend was limping.  Thankfully, the station wasn’t too far away.

“I’m glad they filled my prescription at the hospital,” Haizaki hissed as he sat down on one of the seats on the train.  “This one hurts like a bitch,” he pointed to his side.  Kise sat beside him and joined their hands, his head coming to rest on the other man’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, Angel,” he laced their fingers together.  “It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah…”

“Stop it,” Haizaki said sternly.  “I’m too exhausted to keep scolding you,” he gave a tired laugh and then leaned his head to rest on the top of Kise’s.  “I wanted so badly to get out of that bed and now I can’t wait to get back into mine.”

“Well, your body is healing,” Kise brushed his thumb over Haizaki’s knuckles.  “It’s going to take a lot of energy.”

“Mn,” Haizaki hummed in agreement.

They stayed like that for the duration of the ride, eyes fluttering open when they heard the automated voice announce their stop.  Kise helped Haizaki up and supported him as he limped – too tired to put up a strong front.

When they finally made it to the apartment building, Kise could tell that his boyfriend was just about ready to pass out.  He just needed to get him up to his apartment and tuck him into bed.  Then he could spend the rest of his day off nursing him back to health.

But, when they walked into the lobby, they saw caution tape by the elevators.  Kise thought it was just because they weren’t working, but the tape was also blocking the stairwells.  The person at the front desk was busy on the phone, switching back and forth between calls.

“What’s going on?” Kise blinked, noticing that several of the tenants were downstairs, arms heavily laden with luggage.

Haizaki stood up to his full height at Kise's side, coming out of his daze.  He walked over to the front desk.  As soon as he got there, the clerk put the phone down and smiled apologetically up at him.  Kise couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he saw disappointment and annoyance flicker over his boyfriend’s face.  He walked back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What happened?” Kise asked.

“One of the pipes burst on the floor above mine,” he groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.  “They said my apartment didn’t get much water damage, but the entire floor is closed off until they can get it fixed.”

“How long with that take?” Kise frowned, worried about when his lover could finally get some sleep.

“They said it could take a few days,” he sighed, looking every bit as tired as he must have felt.

“A few days?” Kise echoed.  “But what about your stuff?”

“Well, all of my paperwork is on my computer at the office, so, no problem there,” Haizaki cracked his neck.  “And I can always buy some new clothes,” he gestured to his borrowed clothing from the hospital – his suit too bloody and cut up to be worn again.  “The only issue is trying to book a hotel room when everyone else has already had a head start,” he looked over at the dozens of tenants in the lobby.

Kise thought about his lover being stuck in a cheap hotel all alone and an idea popped into his head.

“You can stay with us!” the blond said suddenly, startling his boyfriend.

“What?” Haizaki raised an eyebrow.  “Won’t it be a little crowded?”

“Oh, it’ll be fine,” Kise promised.  “We’ll work something out.”

“If you’re sure…” he looked hesitant.

“I can’t very well have my injured boyfriend out on the street.”

“I’d be in a hotel-”

“I don’t want to hear any arguments,” Kise crossed his arms over his chest.  “It’s my fault you ended up like this, so I’m going to take care of you.”

“You’re not going to give up, are you?” Haizaki asked.

“Nope.”

“Okay,” he smiled.  “I’ll stay with you,” he cupped Kise’s cheek and brushed their lips together.  He yawned, looking completely ready for a nap.  “But, what about Daiki?”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.”

Now all Kise had to do was make sure that Aomine would, in fact, be fine with it.  But the other man had practice until late today.  He decided that he would casually mention it over dinner.  He just hoped his boyfriend wouldn’t notice the other man in their bed before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I've been hinting at it, but it looks like the next chapter is going to have some business going on (finally!) I've been wanting to write more, but I can't make it all smut, all the time. (Well, I could...but...)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading up until now! I have the next chapter planned, so, please look forward to it~


	17. Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile (again) It's feast or famine with updates for this one, huh? (I feel like I've probably said that before, but it's been so long, does anyone really remember?)
> 
> Here's some smexy action, as promised. And, it's going to be a two-parter. 
> 
> Thanks, indevan, for being my beta again~ Please enjoy!!

Aomine let his duffel bag drop to the floor, his eyes widening as he took in the sight before him.  On his bed – his and Kise’s bed – lay an unconscious Haizaki Shougo.

He’d just gotten home from practice, anticipating a nice dinner with his boyfriend, when he heard the shower running.  He walked toward their bedroom to surprise the blond, but he was distracted by a gray head of hair sticking out from under their sheets.

As if on cue, Kise stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and droplets of water on his pale skin.  He looked over at Aomine and smiled brighter than the sun.

“You’re home early,” he said, sounding amazingly innocent.

“Um, yeah,” Aomine glanced over at the bed.  “Care to explain?”

“Explain?” Kise cocked his head to the side and followed his boyfriend’s gaze.  “Oh!” he gasped.

“Yeah.”

“Aominecchi, it’s not what it looks like,” he held his hands up, half in defense, half in a placating fashion.

“Well, could you please explain because it’s not looking good,” the tan man drew his brows down, trying desperately to keep from losing his cool.  Kise fucking Haizaki was one thing, but to do it on their bed – his and Aomine’s – well, that was another.

“Shougo-kun was discharged from the hospital today,” the blond explained.  “I was escorting him back to his apartment and, well, as it turns out, a pipe burst and he can’t go back, so I offered him a place to stay until they can fix it.”  He said it all in a rush, Aomine barely keeping up.

“Okay, so,” cobalt eyes looked back over at Haizaki’s sleeping form, watching as the other man’s chest rose and fell with the deep breathing of sleep.  “You invited him over, I get that,” he faced Kise again.  “But, why is he in our bed?”

“Well, he was super tired from the whole ordeal and surgery and stuff and they gave him this new pain medicine that knocked him right out and I figured, since we weren’t using it at the time, he could-”

“Okay, okay,” Aomine rubbed his temples.  “How long is he staying?”

“Just a few days,” Kise toyed with the towel around his waist, golden eyes downcast.

“Fine,” Aomine sighed.  It was just a few days.  And he’d been worried about the other man, so it was good that they could keep an eye on him while he recovered.  Not that he’d admit that out loud.

“Fine?” the blond blinked up at him, surprised.

“That’s what I said,” he took off his shirt and threw it into the hamper.  He’d already changed after practice, but he hadn’t showered yet.  “But you know what you can do to make it up to me?” he asked, crossing over to him and capturing Kise’s chin between his finger and thumb, tilting his head up.

“Yes?” he asked, eyelids fluttering.  He was waiting for a kiss.  Aomine barely contained his snicker.

“Have dinner ready by the time I’m out?” Aomine said sweetly and then walked past him and into the bathroom.  He’d shucked off his pants and underwear, even going as far as turning the water back on, before he heard a gasp from outside, followed by an indignant,

“AOMINECCHI!!”

He chuckled to himself and stepped into the shower.

When he was done, he walked out to find an empty bedroom.  It was either his boyfriend’s small tantrum or the delicious aroma in the air that roused the heavily medicated man.  Either way, Aomine felt better knowing that the bed was his again.

He pulled on a pair of sweat pants, foregoing the shirt, and walked out of their bedroom, following his nose toward the kitchen.  Haizaki was already seated at the table, a plate of a delicious-looking curry and rice dish placed before him.

Aomine took his usual seat and did the chair math.  They had two.  He peaked under the table and saw that Haizaki was sitting on one of their stools from the counter.

“Pardon the intrusion,” Haizaki said, gray eyes glancing up at him as he bent down to scoop another spoonful of curry into his mouth.

“So, you’ve got some shit luck, huh?” Aomine said, making conversation.

“How do you figure?” the other man asked, raising an eyebrow.  “I was awoken from a very restful sleep by a half-naked blond promising a home cooked meal.”  He took another bite of food.  “That’s pretty lucky, if you ask me.”

“Well, I meant about your apartment being trashed and a glass door slicing you up like the daily sashimi special, but if you’re only looking at the bightside…” Aomine snorted.

“What are you two talking about?” Kise appeared from behind the kitchen counter, holding two more plates.

“I was just about to tell Daiki how delicious this meal is, Angel,” Haizaki looked up at him.

“Well, I wanted to make your favorite, but we didn’t have any chicken in the fridge,” the blond set his and Aomine’s plates down and took a seat.  “I promise I’ll make karaage tomorrow night.”

“You don’t have to go out of your way for me,” he smiled at him.

“But you’re our guest,” Kise pouted.  “And you’re hurt and I just feel like pampering you.”

Aomine frowned at the cutesy scene in front of him.  Not in his home.

“You’d better stop with that,” Haizaki warned the blond.  “Daiki is going to get jealous.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Kise turned to face Aomine.  “I hope you don’t mind that you were already sitting by the time I got your dinner out to you, _Darling_ ,” he spat.

Okay, so he was still mad about earlier.

“Hey, I’m allowed to tease you,” Aomine said, stuffing his face with rice.  “You invited a strange man into our home.”

“Shougo-kun is not a ‘strange man’,” Kise crossed his arms over his chest.  “He’s my boyfriend,” he pouted and then mumbled, “Favorite boyfriend…”

“So, I lose the title just like that, huh?” the tan man drew his brows down.

“You shouldn’t tease Daiki, Ryouta,” Haizaki put a hand on Kise’s shoulder.  “He had a long day of practice and walked in to find another man in his bed.”  He gave the blond’s shoulder a squeeze.  “He’s allowed to be a little grumpy.”

Aomine stared at the other man with wide eyes.

“What?’ Haizai raised an eyebrow.  “I’m a lovely person.”

Aomine scoffed at that and went back to eating his meal.  Haizaki had become downright decent, but that didn’t mean he was going to thank him.

After dinner, the three moved over to the couch to watch a movie.  ‘Shougo-kun’s choice!’ Kise had proclaimed.  Surprisingly, Haizaki picked an action film, despite the way Kise hovered over each of the romantic comedies for a full twenty seconds whenever he came to one of them on their playlist.

The movie wasn’t bad, Aomine thought.  It was better than watching whatever garbage Kise would have picked.  But it was long and, although the effects were cool in the beginning, Aomine felt his eyelids grow heavier with each explosion.

“I think we should finish watching this tomorrow,” Haizaki said with a yawn, shifting slightly and jostling Kise’s head, which had been resting on his shoulder.

“Okay.” Kise echoed his yawn and turned the television off.

“So,” Aomine was the first to bring it up.  “How are we doing this?”

“Doing what?” Kise asked, still looking a little sleepy.

“I believe Daiki is referring to the sleeping arrangements,” Haizaki rubbed one of his eyes.  “Don’t worry. I’ll take the couch.”

“No,” the blond grasped his hands and frowned.  “There’s no way I’m letting an injured man sleep on our lumpy couch.”

“But you only have one bed,” the other man argued.  “I couldn’t possibly take it.”

“Well, one of us could sleep on the couch,” Kise eyed Aomine.

“Oh, no,” the tan man shook his head.  “If you think for a second that I’m letting the two of you sleep together in _our_ bed, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Fine,” Kise huffed and balled his fists at his sides.  “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Aomine immediately felt bad.

“Baby, I didn’t-”

“Enjoy sleeping with Shougo-kun.” He stuck his tongue out and ran over to the hall closet, grabbing a blanket and pillows to make his ‘bed.’

Aomine tried convincing him to take the bed, but Kise refused.  He was stubborn that way.  But part of him was glad.  He didn’t like the idea of Haizaki sleeping with Kise on their bed.  Of course, now _he_ was sleeping with Haizaki.

And that posed a few other problems. 

For one, it was awkward.  He and Haizaki weren’t particularly close and they’d only recently seen each other in a different light – with Kise between them.  Plus, Aomine’d had plenty of dreams about being in the same bed with the dark-haired man and the feelings still lingered, enough to have him gasping when the other man’s foot accidentally brushed his calf under the covers.

This was a bad idea.

Aomine wished he’d let Kise take the bed.  Even if that meant sleeping on the lumpy couch.

“Goodnight, Daiki,” Haizaki said sleepily as he turned to face away from him.

That was good, at least.

“Yeah,” Aomine grumbled and faced the other way.  It was just one night.  He’d convince Kise to the take the bed tomorrow and then it would probably be time for Haizaki to move back into his apartment.

Aomine heard Haizaki’s breathing slow and figured he’d fallen asleep.  It was weird to share a bed with anyone other than Kise.  He’d never done it before, unless you count his sleepovers with Momoi when they were kids or that one time he got Kuroko to spend the night during that monsoon their first year of middle school.

It was strange, knowing that his boyfriend was in the next room, cuddled on their couch by himself.  Part of him wanted to go out and trade places tonight or maybe squeeze onto the narrow couch and sleep with him.

Aomine nearly jumped when he heard Haizaki mutter something in his sleep and roll onto his back.  He was closer now, close enough that Aomine felt the heat radiating off of him.  He shouldn’t be that warm.  Maybe he had a fever or something because of his cuts.  He’d heard of that happening.

Well, he wasn’t so heartless that he wouldn’t check and see if Kise’s other boyfriend was bleeding out or something.

“Hey, Haizaki,” he rolled over just as the other man had.  Suddenly, they were face to face.  Thankfully, Haizaki’s eyes were still closed.  Realizing it was probably a bad idea, but doing it anyway, Aomine reached a hand up and felt the other’s forehead.  He was warm, but he didn’t feel feverish.

“Mn…” Haizaki moaned and he snatched his hand away.  “Ryou…ta…”

“Geez, can’t stop thinking about Kise, even in your slee-”

But the next thing out of Haizaki’s mouth had the words dying on Aomine’s tongue.

“Mm…Daiki…”

Okay.  So, Haizaki was dreaming about him, too.  That wasn’t weird.  They were the last two people he’d seen before going to bed.  There was a tentative threesome in their future.  It wasn’t strange.

So, why did Aomine’s insides feel so out of sorts?

“Dai…ki…” Haizaki groaned and reached a hand out, pulling the tan man flush against him.  Aomine tried to pull away, but the other man was surprisingly strong, considering he was injured and doped up on pain meds.  “So…tight…”

“Okay,” Aomine lifted a hand and, after finding an un-stitched patch of skin on the other man, he shoved him back.  “That’s enough.”

Of course, that woke Haizaki up.

“What the…Daiki?” He blinked, eyes attempting to focus on him in the dark room.  “Why were you touching me?”

“Are you fucking kidding?” Aomine glared up at him.  “You’re the one who groped me in your sleep and starting moaning.”

“I…I did not.”  Haizaki looked affronted.

“Yeah, you did,” he poked him in the ribs.  “ _Oh, Daiki_ ,” he mimicked.  “ _You’re so ti-_ ” but he cut himself off, realizing just how embarrassing that last part was.

“Oh, sorry,” Haizaki said, clearing his throat.  “It must be the medication or something,” he looked away.

“Hey, it’s okay if you dream about me,” Aomine grinned, not wanting to miss the opportunity to tease the regularly cool man.  “But don’t you think Kise might get jealous?”

“Get jealous of what?”

They both turned and saw the blond standing in the doorway, wearing one of Aomine’s t-shirts and clutching a pillow to his chest.

“Angel, what are you doing up?” Haizaki asked.

“The couch was uncomfortable and lonely.”  He pouted, stifling a yawn.  “Can I sleep with you?”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Aomine started to get up, but he felt Kise’s hand on his chest, pushing him back down onto the mattress.

“I meant both of you,” Kise gave a sleepy smile.

“As much as I want to sleep with you, Baby,” Aomine brought a hand to his boyfriend’s cheek.  “The bed isn’t big enough for the three of us.”

“We’ll fit if we squeeze,” Kise crawled over him and nestled himself between the two of them.  “There. See?”

“I’ve got no problem with it,” Haizaki yawned.

“Fine,” Aomine closed his eyes and flipped over so his nose was pressed against the top of Kise’s head.  “Goodnight, Baby.”

“Goodnight.”

Aomine liked to think he excelled at sleep.  If there was an award for most rest gotten in a single nap, he’d probably win.  But, for some reason, he was having trouble staying asleep tonight.  Of course, that could have something to do with the moaning blond beside him.

“A-Ah…” Kise gasped, pale fingers gripping at Aomine’s exposed chest, trying to gain purchase against his smooth, tan skin.  “Oh…”

Aomine cracked an eye open, wondering if Kise was dreaming or if he was trying to seduce him.  He was surprised to see Haizaki’s mouth latched onto the blond’s neck and one of his hands beneath Kise’s shirt – _Aomine’s_ shirt.

Oh, hell no.

“Are you guys fucking kidding mmmph-” he was cut off when Kise crushed their lips together, his tongue eagerly slipping into his mouth and damn near grinding against his.  Too tired to put up a fight, Aomine melted into the kiss, dragging his tongue against Kise’s and swallowing the blond’s soft moans.

But Aomine’s eyes snapped open when he felt one of Kise’s hands trail down his stomach and slip under the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Baby,” he broke the kiss and panted against his cheek.  “Are you awake?”

“…mn…cchi…?” Kise looked up at him with bleary eyes.  “You want it now…?” he looked confused.

Well, Aomine wanted it anytime and always when it came to Kise, but he still felt the need to defend himself.

“Actually, you started making out with me,” he offered, eyebrows raised.

“But you were—aah!” he gasped and bit his lower lip.  It was then that Aomine remembered Haizaki was there, sucking on his boyfriend’s pulse point and rolling his nipples between his fingers – Aomine couldn’t see it clearly under the material of the t-shirt, but he could tell.  “Shougo-kun?” Kise craned his neck, trying to look at the dark-haired man.

“Hmm?” Haizaki pulled away and blinked up at his lover.  “What is it, Angel?”

“I should be—ah—asking you th-that.”  Kise let his eyes slip closed as he arched his back, desperately pushing his chest closer to his boyfriend’s teasing fingers.

“What are you-” But then the hands were out from under Kise’s shirt.  “Oh, shit, I’m sorry, Angel Face.”

“You make a habit of groping anyone you sleep next to?” Aomine narrowed his eyes at him.

“No, I,” Haizaki held his head.  “I…”  He blinked and suddenly looked more awake.  “It must have something to do with the medication I’m on.”

“Where is it?” Kise asked, still slightly breathless and pink-cheeked.

“On the table,” Haizaki gestured toward Aomine’s nightstand with his chin.  Kise reached over him to grab the prescription bottle and it was then that Aomine noticed his nipples, still straining against the fabric of his shirt.  He cleared his throat and looked away.

“May cause dizziness and drowsiness,” Kise read aloud from the label.  “Do not drive or operate heavy machinery,” he mumbled as he began reading to himself.  Aomine yawned and closed his eyes.  He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep.  “Aha.” Kise must have found what he was looking for.  “May cause somnambulism in some patients.”

“So, it is the cause,” Haizaki rubbed his chin.

“May cause…what now?” Aomine cracked an eye open and looked up at his boyfriend.

“Sleepwalking,” Kise answered.

“Or sleep-groping,” Aomine corrected.  “So, next time I might wake up to him fucking you in his sleep?” he asked, half-joking, half-wanting to know.

Kise set the bottle back down on the nightstand and chewed on his lower lip.

“It’s a possibility.”  He looked over at Haizaki.  “Though, you’ve sorta got me worked up already,” he purred, lifting his hand and tracing a finger around one of his nipples.

“Oh, yeah?” Haizaki sat up in bed and then winced.  “Oww…”

“I almost forgot about your stitches,” Kise panicked, reaching out to grasp the other man’s shoulders and steady him.  “Forget I said anything.”

“You know that’s impossible,” Haizaki said, voice low.

Aomine rolled his eyes. 

On the one hand, he knew exactly how irresistible Kise could be.  But on the other, Haizaki had been sliced to ribbons and had no business trying to jerk off, let alone fuck anyone.  What if he popped a stitch?

Not like Aomine was worried or anything.

“Ya know,” Aomine sat up, joining them.  “It seems to me that, if we let him go to sleep, we run the risk of him jumping you,” or me, “in the night.”

“So, what do you suggest, Daiki?” Haizaki looked at him and Aomine felt a delicious shiver run up his spine.  He recognized that look.  It was the look he had on his face two nights ago when he was fucking Kise, his gaze shifting between watching the blond swallow Aomine's cock and staring at the tan man’s face, challenging him.

“I suggest we get it out of his system,” Aomine answered, still speaking to Kise.  He watched as the blond’s eyes lit up only to dim immediately after.

“But Shougo-kun shouldn’t be moving around,” Kise pouted.  “What if one of his wounds opens or-”

“Then we’ll do the moving for him.”  Cobalt eyes looked over to assess both of their reactions.  Kise’s eyes darkened, almost looking like molten honey, as he processed what his boyfriend had just said.  Haizaki looked more surprised than anything else.

“Daiki,” he began, sounding almost cautious.  “Are you sure?”

“Listen, you’re pretty much worthless right now,” he ignored the glare that earned him, “And you went and got Kise all wound up, so…” he trailed off, unsure if he wanted to say it out loud.

“Aominecchi,” Kise put a hand on his chest and pressed his body closer to him.  Aomine could now, very clearly, see his erection straining against the fabric of the oversized shirt.  “Are you going to fuck me in front of Shougo-kun?”

He reached up and cupped Kise’s face, brushing his thumb over his cheek.

“Only if that’s what you want, Baby Doll.”  He paused, glancing over at Haizaki before turning his attention back on the blond.  “Would you like that?”

Kise’s eyes flashed hungrily.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” he nearly growled.

It didn’t take long for them to undress.  Aomine had only been wearing the pair of sweatpants he’d thrown on after his shower and all Kise had to do was pull the shirt over his head.  Aomine moaned low in his throat when he saw how hard the blond was, his cock flushed and dripping against his pale skin.

“Damn, Baby,” he reached forward, sliding a hand up Kise’s thigh.  “You really want it, don’t you?”

“Well, Shougo-kun was playing with my nipples.”  Nimble fingers plucked at the abused pink buds and Aomine groaned at how hot that looked.  “You know how sensitive they are…”

“I know.”  He moved his hand and hovered above the blond’s chest, but, instead of teasing him, he pushed him onto his back, quickly straddling him.  “How do you want it, Baby?”

“Let’s let Shougo-kun decide.”  Golden eyes slid over to the head of the bed, where Haizaki was seated.  He was still wearing the pajamas he’d borrowed, but the shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the bandages wrapped around his midsection, but also glimpses of his naked flesh.  Aomine found it weirdly hot and chose not to vocalize that little tidbit of information.

“Hmm…I’ve gotten to see you both suck each other off…”  He hummed, smiling as though he was remembering it.  “But I haven’t see Daiki fuck you yet, Angel.”

Aomine heard a moan and it took him a moment to realize it was his own.

“I think Aominecchi likes that idea,” Kise chuckled and cupped Aomine’s cheeks.  “You wanna show him how it’s done?”  He bit his lower lip, golden eyes sparkling.  He always knew exactly what to say to get him going.

“Fuck yeah,” he echoed the blond’s earlier words.

Aomine had been preparing Kise for years.  He knew exactly when to add the next finger, when to crook them and rub against his sweet spot, and when to pull out, right at the point when his boyfriend became a quivering mass of want and desire, but before he tipped over the edge completely.

It’s a talent.  No.  An art.  And Kise, his instrument.  Finely tuned.  Making the most beautiful sounds under his ministrations.

“Aominecchi…” Kise panted, gripping the sheets below him.  “Please…”

He had them positioned so they were lying across the bed.  He figured it gave Haizaki the best view.  Plus, if the other man’s intense gaze got to be too much, Aomine could just ignore him.

Of course, that was easier said than done.

And Haizaki was nothing if not difficult.

“Ryouta’s leg is in the way,” he said from his spot beside them.

Aomine looked over at him and then gripped the underside of Kise’s thighs, hiking his legs up and nearly bending his boyfriend in half.

“A-Aominecchi…!” Kise gasped, moaning as his erection slapped against his stomach.  “You’re so rough…” he complained.

“I thought you said to show him how it’s done.”  He looked back at the blond and smirked.  Kise somehow managed to blush at that.  “Hey,” he said to Haizaki. “Pass that, would ya?”  He’d thrown the condom and the lube to the side earlier and it was just out of reach.

“Ribbed, huh?” Haizaki mused.

“We like to mix it up,” Kise said, voice strained because of the position he was in.

Aomine snatched the wrapper from his hands and tore it open, rolling it on with practiced ease before he lined himself up with Kise’s opening.  He teasingly brushed the head of his cock over it, watching as it twitched.

“You want it, don’t you?” Aomine leaned forward and whispered huskily.  “You’re aching to be filled, aren’t you?”

“Yes…” Kise moaned and wiggled his hips.  “Fill me up, Aominecchi.”

He smirked, gripping the base of his erection and pushing forward, closing his eyes as Kise’s tight heat enveloped him, squeezing him and sucking him in.

“Fuck,” he panted when he was only halfway in.  He could feel Haizaki’s eyes on him.

“What’s wrong, Daiki?”  The other man chuckled.  “You’re not going to cum already, are you?”

“Shut up,” he snapped, glaring at him.  “I’m not some high school kid.”

“Aominecchi…h-hurry…” Kise whined beneath him, gripping at his forearms and urging him on.

Aomine snapped his hips forward, probably a bit rougher than he should have, but, judging by Kise’s long, drawn out moan, he’d made the right choice.

“Oh…Aomi…sh-shit…!” Kise’s whole body shook as he arched his back, cumming in hot spurts all over his chest.  He took in a shaky breath and swallowed, golden eyes opening slowly to stare up at Aomine.

“Holy fuck…”  Aomine gaped at him, completely in awe.  “Did you seriously just-”

“You teased me too much.”  The blond panted.  “And…” his eyes shifted over to Haizaki, whose face honestly mirrored Aomine’s.  “Shougo-kun is watching, so…”

“If having him here makes you this sensitive,” Aomine lowered his legs and pressed their chests together.  “I wouldn’t mind inviting him over again.”

“Aominecchi…”

“As hot as that was,” Haizaki’s voice interrupted their moment.  “I thought you were going to fuck him.”

“He just got off.”  Aomine suddenly felt like taking his invitation back.  “Let me give him a fucking minute.”

“No,” Kise said and they both turned to look at him.  “Move.”

“But you’re still-”

“Fuck me, _Daiki_ ,” Kise begged.

Haizaki said his given name all the time.  But when Kise said it…

“Whatever you want, _Ryouta_ ,” Aomine returned and slid out almost all the way before slamming back into him, earning a choked moan from his lover.  “It’s…tight…” he gasped, changing the angle slightly and wincing when Kise’s blunt nails dug into his forearms.

“How’s it feel?” Haizaki’s voice was suddenly very close.  Aomine turned and saw that he’d moved and was now sitting right beside them.

“You’re supposed to be over there,” Aomine said, thrusts coming to a halt.

“No, Aominecchi. Don’t stop,” Kise dug his nails in deeper.

“You heard him,” Haizaki leaned closer, sliding a hand down Aomine’s back and cupping his ass. “Keep moving,” he pushed forward, giving his ass a squeeze.

“I don’t need you to tell me,” he narrowed his eyes and resumed fucking Kise into the mattress.  The blond let go of his arms and twisted his fingers in the sheets by his head.  His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his mouth hung open, pants and keening moans escaping with every thrust.

“He looks so good like that,” Haizaki breathed and Aomine wasn’t about to disagree.  “Are you going to make him cum from his ass again?”

“That’s…the idea…” Aomine ground out, trying to focus on getting Kise off, rather than the other man’s hand on his ass.

“Have you gotten off like that?” Haizaki asked, surprising him and throwing off his rhythm for half a second.

“Excuse me?” Aomine asked, lifting Kise’s hips higher and biting his lip as his lover clamped down on him.  He was close.

“Ryouta said he’s fucked you before,” he went on, his hand gliding over Aomine’s ass and delving between his cheeks, not at all deterred by the tan man’s constant thrusting.  “So, have you?” he asked again, making it very hard for Aomine to concentrate on what he was doing.  “Have you cum from your ass?” his finger brushed against his pucker, sending a jolt through his body.

“F-Fuck…!” Aomine shouted as he came, completely taken by surprise at the intensity of it.  He felt Kise follow after him, tightening around him as he found his own release, Aomine’s name falling from his lips.

Haizaki withdrew his hand and smirked.

“That wasn’t exactly what I meant…”

“Fuck…you…” Aomine panted, falling forward to rest his head on Kise’s heaving chest.

“If you ask nicely,” Haizaki teased.

“Play nice…you two…” Kise said, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah.”  Aomine looked up at him.  “And hurry up and jerk off already,” he frowned.

“Sorry, I was a bit distracted.”  Gray eyes slid over to Aomine’s ass again and the tan man felt his face heat up.

He’d thought about it.  Hell, he’d dreamed about it.  But now that it seemed like it was going to happen, he wasn’t sure how to feel.  His heart was hammering in his chest.  Though, that may have had something to do with what he’d just finished doing.

“Shougo-kun,” Kise's voice pulled him from his thoughts.  “You wanna see me fuck Aominecchi?”

Aomine’s cock jumped at the suggestion and he both felt and heard Kise giggle.

“I think Aominecchi is up for it.”  He raised a hand and rubbed Aomine’s back in soothing circles.  “Think that’ll be enough to…calm your urges?”  Aomine knew without looking that he was smiling.  Not his model smile, but the wicked one that spelled trouble.  And trouble that Aomine wouldn’t mind getting himself into.

“Hmm,” Haizaki sat back, propping himself up on his hands.  “Only one way to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup..had to cut it off because:  
> A. It was getting too long.  
> B. I want to jump ahead a little bit in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me! More smut coming up~


	18. Jealousy and Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening, you guys! Finally, eighteen chapters in, and we're getting our first official 3p scene.  
> I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter is short, but it's almost all smut.  
> Thanks for putting up with this, indevan (my beta)!!

Kise was showing off.  He knew it, Haizaki knew it and, through his pleasure-filled haze, Aomine knew it.  But neither of the blond’s boyfriends cared.

Haizaki watched with half-lidded eyes as his boyfriend took Aomine’s cock into his mouth and down his throat without batting an eye.  He knew from experience how good Kise was at giving head.  Like most things, it seemed to come naturally to the blond.

“Fuck…Kise…” Aomine gripped at the sheets.  He was lying on his back with his knees bent and legs spread open for the other man.  He arched up and let out a whine when Kise hummed around him.

But, despite his promise to ‘fuck Aominecchi,’ Kise hadn’t touched his ass yet.  And Haizaki was getting impatient.

“Ryouta,” he called, dropping the cutesy nickname for the moment.  “I think Daiki wants your fingers,” he teased, gray eyes sliding over to look at Aomine’s blushing face.  Kise pulled off of him, releasing his cock with a wet pop.

“Is that what you want, Aominecchi?” he asked, looking up at him through thick lashes.  Aomine shivered and, admittedly, so did Haizaki.  Kise was just so sexy.

“Yeah.” Aomine reached forward and cupped Kise’s cheek, moving to stroke under his chin.

“Well, you’ll have to be patient.”  Kise gave a toothy grin and placed his hands on the backs of Aomine’s thighs, bending him in half much like his boyfriend had done to him earlier.

“Kise—what—?” But Aomine cut himself off with a low moan, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lower lip in an attempt to stop the obscene noises from spilling out of his mouth.

It took Haizaki a moment to realize what had happened.  Kise was giving the appropriate place his attention, but he wasn’t using his fingers.  Kise pulled back just a bit and winked at him before he licked a stripe across Aomine’s entrance.

“F-Fuck…!” Aomine growled.

Kise lowered his hands to spread the other man’s cheeks apart.  Haizaki had eaten Kise out before, but he’d never seen it done to another man – his only experience was with women and he hadn’t studied up on anything other than safe, pain-free penetration.

Aomine stiffened and let out a whimper.

“Kise…don’t…” he begged, hiding his face with his hands.

The blond pulled back and daintily wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

“What’s wrong, Aominecchi?” he asked.  “I thought you like when I stick my tongue inside.”

“But.” Cobalt eyes shot over to Haizaki.

“Are you embarrassed?” Kise asked, beating Haizaki to it.

“Fuck yeah, I am,” Aomine’s bashfulness melted away.  “You’re licking my ass in front of another guy, it’s…it’s weird.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Kise said, completely serious.

“No, it’s just…no one’s ever watched us like this before,” he bit his lower lip again and looked away shyly.  Haizaki thought it was pretty damn cute, but he didn’t say it.  He didn’t want to embarrass Aomine further – at the moment, anyway.

He watched as Kise leaned forward and whispered something in Aomine’s ear.  He jerked his head back, eyes widening in surprise and then he looked over at Haizaki.

“Okay,” Haizaki smiled wide.  “What are you two gossiping about?”

“I just thought that, if Aominecchi didn’t want you _watching_ …” Kise trailed off, batting his eyelashes.

“Oh?” He turned back to Aomine, raising his eyebrows.  “You want me to join in, Daiki?”

“Shut up, asshole,” he answered, his face turning bright red.

“He won’t know if you don’t tell him,” Kise offered, ever the helpful one.

“Fine,” Aomine said, dark eyes looking up at Haizaki defiantly.  “So, you gonna finger my ass or what?”

“Crude,” Haizaki chuckled and crawled over to him, ignoring the dull ache in his side.  The medicine was working, but his stitches still bothered him.  He didn’t want either of them to notice, though.  He wasn’t sure when an opportunity such as this would come his way again.  “Still,” he ran a finger down the side of Aomine’s face, “So pretty.”

“Don’t be a dick.”

“I mean it,” Haizaki continued trailing his hand down Aomine’s side, barely touching his dark skin.  “Maybe not as beautiful as Ryouta, but-”

“And there it is,” Aomine glared at him, smacking his hand away as he sat up.  “At least I’m facing away from you,” he added and turned toward Kise, pressing their lips together.

Haizaki sighed.  Aomine would not be broken easily.  Not that he wanted to break him.  Actually, he found his willful and arrogant attitude refreshing and, honestly, arousing.  The idea of such a proud man moaning for him did things to Haizaki.

He reached for the bottle of lubricant Aomine had used on Kise earlier, pouring a fair amount into his hand before coating his fingers.  He may have only slept with women until Kise came back into his life, but in their short time together, he’d gotten lots of practice.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he breathed and Aomine scoffed, ignoring him in favor of kissing the blond.  Haizaki shook his head and pressed a hand on the small of Aomine’s back, causing him to sink down onto his hands and knees.  Somehow, the other two hadn’t broken their kiss.  They did pull apart, however, when Haizaki slid a slicked finger into Aomine, amazed at how easily it went in.

“Shit…” Aomine gasped and rocked back against his hand.  Perhaps Kise’s tongue had done more than he’d realized.  Haizaki met almost no resistance when he added a second finger, scissoring them and loving the way Aomine looked with his back arched like a bow and his head tilted back.

Kise, at some point, had positioned himself beneath the cage of Aomine’s arms, wiggling until their hips and faces were aligned.  The blond grabbed the back of his head and pulled Aomine down for a kiss, swallowing his moan as Haizaki added a third finger.

Although Haizaki didn’t want to look away from Aomine’s perfectly round cheeks and the way his ass greedily swallowed his fingers, he chanced a glance at their faces, noting how submissive Aomine looked when Kise was kissing him.  He also watched as the blond snaked a hand between them.  Aomine tightened around his fingers when Kise stroked his erection.

“Fuck…just…” Aomine tore his lips away from Kise’s.  “Damn it, just…fuck me.”

“Daiki,” Haizaki leaned forward and kissed his back between his shoulder blades.  “You know it’s me back here, right?”

Aomine was silent for a moment.  Then he turned to look at Haizaki, a light blush on his cheeks, but his gaze dark and serious.

“Yeah. I know.”

“Shit.”  Haizaki wasn’t sure if he’d said it out loud or not.  “You want me, Daiki?”

“Don’t make me say it,” Aomine turned around and kissed Kise again, lowering his hips to thrust against the blond.

“A-Aominecchi…!” Kise threw his head back as their cocks brushed against each other.

Haizaki could have watched them all day, but, when Aomine invites you to fuck him, you don’t hesitate.  He lowered his pants and pulled out his neglected length before reaching into the nightstand for a condom.  He unwrapped the foil package and slid it on, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning.  Watching the two of them together had him achingly hard and he wanted nothing more than to sink into Aomine.

He put a hand on either side of the tan man’s hips and rubbed his erection up and down the cleft of his ass.

“You want this, Daiki?” He asked, not only to tease him, but to get his consent.  They’d only kissed twice and they weren’t exactly in a relationship.  They were sharing a boyfriend.

“Shut up already,” Aomine sounded like he was rolling his eyes.  “Does he talk this much when he fucks _you_?” he asked Kise and the blond laughed, though it seemed strained.

“Shougo-kun is a gentle lover, Aominecchi,” he said, ignoring the question.

“Whatever.”  Aomine looked over his shoulder.  His eyes were clouded and his pupils blown.  “Do it, Shougo.”

Haizaki’s hips stuttered as he heard the other man use his given name.  In the dozen years he’d known him, he’d never addressed him like that.  He had to come up with something, anything, to top that.  And so,

“Sure thing, _Dai-chan_ ,” he purred.

“Oh, c’mon, don’t start that shit,” Aomine complained.  “That’s what Satsuki calls mmmmn,” he stopped talking and let out a low groan deep in this throat as Haizaki began to slide into him.  “Oh.” He sucked in a breath.

Haizaki wanted to say something like, ‘Bigger than you’re used to?’  But Kise was right there and he didn’t want to insult his boyfriend.  Besides, Kise certainly wasn’t lacking.  So, instead, he just leaned over and kissed across his tan back as he slowly pushed inside.

“W-Wait. Wait!”

Haizaki stopped immediately, thinking he’d hurt Aomine.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Aomine answered, though his voice was strained.  “That was Kise.”

“Angel?” Haizaki blinked in surprise.  It took everything in him to hold still, his body aching to be encased in Aomine’s tight heat.  “What’s wrong?”

“I…Oh God, this is so stupid,” Kise covered his face with his hands and, if Haizaki didn’t know any better, he would have sworn he was crying.

“Hey, pull out, would ya?” Aomine glanced back over his shoulder.  Haizaki nodded and eased himself out, body shaking as he resisted the urge to slide back in. 

“What is it, Angel?” Haizaki sat down beside Aomine, watching as the other man stroked Kise’s hair soothingly.

“I’m sorry I ruined it,” Kise sobbed.

So, he _was_ crying.

“I just…I’m the only one wh-who,” he paused, sniffling.  “I’m the only one who’s ever been inside Aominecchi and I…I got jealous.”

It never occurred to Haizaki that a man in an open relationship, a man who supposedly used to sleep with anyone who caught his fancy, would get jealous.  He opened his mouth, but Aomine beat him to it.

“Baby, I thought you wanted to see us together.”  He sat back and pulled Kise’s hands from his face.

“That’s the worst part,”Kise bit his lower lip, trying – and failing miserably – to keep from crying.  “I want to see you together so badly, but…when Shougo-kun started entering you, I just…” he trailed off, hiccuping.

“Baby Doll, if you want us to stop, we will,” Aomine caressed his cheek.  “Or, if you want us to keep going, that’s okay, too.”

“Daiki’s right,” Haizaki reached out and ran and hand up and down the side of Kise’s arm.  “We’ll do whatever you want, Angel.”

“That hardly seems fair.” Kise swallowed.  “Doing whatever I want to do…”

“Well, to be honest,” Haizaki cleared his throat, “I was really looking forward to fucking Daiki.”

“You…were?” Aomine looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

“You’re pretty hot, you know,” he said like it explained everything.

“Yeah, I know,” the tan man returned with a smirk.

“But,” Haizaki turned his attention back on Kise.  “If you don’t want us to, we won’t.”

“We love _you_ , Baby Doll,” Aomine reached out to him and Kise took his hand, pulling himself into a sitting position.

They were silent for a moment before Aomine spoke again.

“So, what do you want us to do?” he asked, voice more gentle than Haizaki had ever heard it.

“I want Aominecchi,” Kise began, cheeks tinting.  “I want Aominecchi inside me and…Shougo-kun inside Aominecchi…” He bit his lower lip and looked up at them through thick, wet lashes.

-

It took some maneuvering to get them into the right position.  Kise was lying on his back, legs spread wide as Aomine slid into him.

“You're still so wet…” he ground out and Kise gave an airy laugh.

“Aominecchi did a good job,” he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and threw his head back when Aomine was fully seated inside him.  “O-Okay,” he breathed, looking up at Haizaki, golden eyes dark and shimmering.  “Now, it’s Shougo’s turn.”

Haizaki poured some more lube into his palm and gave himself a few strokes before lining up with Aomine’s entrance.  The tan man gasped as he pushed forward.

“Shit…this is…fucking…amazing…” Aomine pushed back, taking Haizaki the rest of the way in.

“Fuck, Daiki, you’re tight,” Haizaki moaned, leaning forward to rest his head on Aomine’s shoulder.

“How…am I…supposed to move?” Aomine asked, holding himself up on shaking arms.

Kise answered, his voice tinged with amusement.

“Just move with Shougo,” he said and reached up to grab his boyfriend’s hips.  “Move together.”  He hissed when Haizaki pushed them forward.  “Yes…fuck us…”

“You two are so fucking hot,” Haizaki growled and pulled back.  Aomine followed, like he was chasing him, wanting to be filled.  And, when Haizaki thrust forward again, Aomine slid back into Kise, pulling a delicious moan from the blond’s lips.

They continued like that, finding a rhythm that suited them best.  Haizaki would be lying if he said his side didn’t ache, but he couldn’t stop, not with the way Aomine was moaning for him or the way Kise was damn near screaming.  He was fucking them both.  He was in control and it was so hot.

“I’m…not gonna last,” Aomine admitted, breaking their rhythm as his hips jerked.  “It’s too much.”

“It’s okay, Daiki,” Haizaki continued thrusting into him, picking up the pace.  “Cum for me.”

“For us,” Kise corrected, reaching up and stroking Aomine’s face.  “Cum for us, _Daiki_.”

“Sh-Shit…!” Aomine was the first to tumble over the edge, hips stuttering before he buried himself deep inside Kise, biting the blond’s shoulder to muffle his shout of completion. 

Kise was right behind him, screaming out a combination of their names as he arched his back off of the bed and coated his and Aomine’s chests.

Just seeing the two of them completely blissed out was enough for Haizaki.  He felt the familiar heat coiling right before it snapped, his vision nearly whiting out as he came hard inside Aomine.

He slumped forward, trying not to crush them under his weight.  With the last of his strength, he pulled out and flopped onto his back beside them.

“That was…wow.” Kise was the first to speak.

“You weren’t jealous?” Haizaki asked with a chuckle, though he was seriously concerned.

“No,” the blond answered easily.  “Not when you make Aominecchi look like that.”

“Shut up.” Aomine’s voice was muffled against Kise’s skin.

“You didn’t enjoy it, Daiki?” Haizaki smirked, knowing he couldn’t see.

“Are you fucking kidding?” Aomine pulled back and glared at him.  “That was the best I’ve-” but he stopped, eyes widening.  “You’re bleeding!”

“Hmm?” Haizaki raised his brows and then looked down. Sure enough, he’d started bleeding through his bandages.  “Probably popped a stitch,” he surmised, letting his head fall back to the mattress.  “Worth it.”

“Are you kidding?!”

Haizaki opened his eyes and saw both Aomine and Kise looking down at him with concern – though, Aomine’s face showed a bit more anger.

“We have to take you to the hospital,” the tan man drew his brows down.

“I’m fine.”

“Shougo-kun, it looks bad.”  Kise was biting at his lower lip again.

“I’m fine, really. It’s no big deal.”

He saw Aomine ball his fists in his peripheral.

“What if you bleed out? Or get an infection? Or-”

“Are you worried about me, Daiki?”

“Of course, you stupid ass!” Aomine roared.  “Get your ass up. We’re going to the emergency room.”

“At,” Haizaki glanced over at the clock on their nightstand.  “Three in the morning?”

But Aomine didn’t answer.  He was busy cleaning himself off and pulling clothes out of drawers.

“I’m fine,” Haizaki insisted.  “Angel, tell him.”  But when he turned to face Kise, he was surprised to see the other looking determined.  “Not you, too.”

“This is serious,” Kise frowned and then reached out, taking Haizaki’s hand in his.  “Let us take care of you.”

“The trains aren’t running, so I’ll call a cab,” Aomine said, already dressed and slipping his keys into his jacket pocket.  “Get him dressed, Baby.”

“I’m on it,” Kise saluted and then turned on Haizaki.  “No arguments.”

Haizaki hid a small smile as Kise flitted about the room, finding them clothes to wear.  He loved him.  He loved him so much.  And there was something about the way Aomine had looked at him.  Not like he normally did, but almost like…he genuinely cared.  Not to mention the way Aomine had looked beneath him only moments earlier.  He could get used to that view, though seeing him from the front would be nice, too.

“Let’s go!” Aomine popped his head back into the room and Haizaki felt something warm bubbling up in his chest.  Either he was going into shock...or he was starting to have some serious feelings for Aomine.

But that was something he'd have to deal with after they stitched him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho, what's this? Plot? (Nah, can't be plot...maybe just feels)
> 
> Let me know what you think and check out my new nsfw tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xxxjubesy


	19. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Doctor's Orders" OR "A Drugged-up Confession"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know.  
> I know.  
> And I'm sorry, lol.
> 
> This chapter is SUPER short, but it does keep the story moving.  
> I've been distracted with a lot of different projects, but I've literally had the 18th chapter of this open in a tab of my browser for over a week and a half. Finally wrote chapter 19 tonight.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.  
> Thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan, for putting up with me and my OT3~

Aomine sat in the waiting room, feeling a mixture of worry and mortification.  The nurse who’d taken Haizaki back _had_ to have sensed that something was up.  Kise’s usually coiffed hair was a complete rat’s nest and the both of them, despite wiping themselves off, must have reeked of sex.

Though, Haizaki probably had it worse.  They were currently sewing him back up and, for that, he’d have to get undressed.  The three of them hadn’t had time to shower, so that was probably a fun conversation to have with his doctor.  That and just how he’d gone about popping his stitches mere hours after he’d been released from the hospital.

Yeah, Haizaki definitely had it worse.

Aomine glanced over at Kise.  The blond looked worried, golden eyes staring at the ground in front of him, his face paler than usual.

“What is it, Baby Doll?” he asked softly, not wanting to startle him.

“That’s twice now that I’ve put Shougo in the hospital.” He sighed, slipping his eyes closed.

“Baby, you don’t seriously blame yourself for his accident, do you?” Aomine knit his brows together.  “That was that kid’s fault and,” he paused, swallowing, “as for tonight…”

“I got carried away again,” Kise admitted. “I’m always thinking with my dick and that’s how I get myself into trouble.”  He laughed bitterly.  “It’s all fine as long as I get off, right?”  He turned pained golden eyes on Aomine, tears pricking the corners.  “Now Shougo’s hurt again and it’s all because-”

“Don’t.”

Aomine and Kise turned to see Haizaki walking out of the door next to the nurses’ stand.

“Angel, I should have stopped when my side started hurting, but you,” his grey eyes shifted from one to the other, “the both of you were so unbelievably perfect, I just…”  He sighed.

“Okay.” A nurse appeared behind him.  She was tall and broad with a no-nonsense air about her.  Of course, she was working the night shift and they had brought a bleeding man reeking of sex into her emergency room at almost four in the morning.  “Are you two with him?” she asked.

“Yes,” Kise answered.

“Now, I can’t stress this enough,” she went on, wizened eyes glancing over at the gray-haired man. “No strenuous activity for at least the next six weeks.” She crossed her arms over her ample bosom.  “And, even after that, he has to take it easy, am I clear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Aomine and Kise said in unison.

“Good.” She unfolded her arms and clapped a hand on Haizaki's shoulder. “You be good, you hear?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“All right then.” She turned and headed back toward the doorway.  “We’ll see you back in two weeks to check how everything’s healing, Haizaki-san.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Your appointment’s already been made, so make sure not to be late, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Are you patronizing me?”

“No, ma’am,” Haizaki said in the same way and Aomine had to bite his lips to keep from laughing.  Kise elbowed him and shot them both a glare.

“We’ll make sure he takes it easy,” he promised her.

“Thank you. Now,” she shooed them toward the exit. “Go home and go to bed, you three.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

-

When they finally arrived back at their apartment, Aomine felt dead on his feet.  Of course, he could only imagine how Haizaki felt.  He _had_ been doing most of the work earlier and then he’d gone and opened his stitches up like an idiot.  Plus, he was probably doped up on so many pain killers right now.

“I’ll take the couch,” Aomine announced after they’d changed into pajamas.

“What?” Kise blinked in surprise.  “But Aominecchi-”

“Obviously Haizaki can’t control his sexual urges when I’m around.” He smirked and the gray-haired man raised his eyebrows before mirroring him.  “So, it’s only fair that I remove myself from the situation.”

“Aominecchi…”

“He’s quite right, Angel,” Haizaki agreed. “Daiki is pretty damn irresistible.”

“You two…” The blond sighed and gave up.  “I’m going to bed and I don’t care which one of you joins me.”  And, with that, he was gone, the bedroom door clicking softly shut behind him.

“He’s something, isn’t he?” Aomine chuckled.

“That’s funny, I was about to say the same about you.” Haizaki turned dark gray eyes on him. “Are you sure you’re okay with me sleeping in your bed?”

“You literally just watched us fuck on it and then, oh yeah,” he paused, “you fucked _me_ on it, so…I think I can deal with you conking out there for a few hours.”

“Daiki, you’re amazing.”

“And don’t you fucking forget it.” Aomine walked over to the couch and rearranged the little nest Kise had made on it earlier.  “Just don’t make any moves on Kise while you’re in there. You’re supposed to be taking it easy.”

“I know, I know.” Haizaki sighed. “Thank you, Daiki.”

“Well, it was _kind of_ my fault for, ya know, asking you to fuck me and everything…” he trailed off, rubbing the nape of his neck. “So, I guess I’ve got no choice, but to nurse you back to health.”

“You’re a good man.” Haizaki walked forward and placed his hand over Aomine’s, trapping it against his back of his neck.  “Ryouta is so lucky to have you.” He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips firmly against the tan man’s.

Aomine’s eyes went wide, but then he relaxed into the kiss, his eyelids fluttering shut as he opened his mouth to the other man’s probing tongue.  Kissing Haizaki was nice. It was nowhere near as good as kissing Kise, but, really, it was like comparing apples and oranges.

Kise was his everything.

But Haizaki…he was something else.

Aomine moaned into the kiss and Haizaki must have taken that as a sign to stop.

“Better cut it short,” the other man breathed. “Don’t want to end up popping a stitch again.”

“Sorry for being so sexy.” Aomine flashed him a toothy grin.

“Don’t get cocky just cuz I want your ass, Daiki.”

“So, once wasn’t enough?” the tan man challenged, liking their way of flirting.  It was refreshing, since he and Kise didn’t really need to play those kinds of games anymore.  They belonged to each other, which was wonderful, but Haizaki was new and, although Aomine would never admit it to Kise, the only other person he’d ever had sex with.

“Daiki.” Haizaki crowded him up against the back of the couch, pressing the obvious bulge in his pajama pants up against Aomine's crotch. “I’d fuck you again right here on the sofa, if you'd let me.”

“With Kise sleeping soundly in the next room?” Aomine frowned.

“Maybe he’d wake up and join us.”

“That prescription of yours must be pretty strong, huh?” He chuckled. “It’s got you saying all sorts of things you’ll regret.”

“I mean it.” Haizaki looked serious. “Daiki, let’s do it.”

“Right now?” Aomine’s eyes widened.

“No, not sex. Though,” Haizaki grinned, “I wouldn’t mind.” He cleared his throat. “I mean, let’s do it, the three of us.”

“I’m not following…”

What the fuck was Haizaki talking about?  Do what, the three of them?

“I love Ryouta, you love Ryouta…” He set his shoulders and stared Aomine down. “What if we loved him together?”

“You mean…like, the three of us start…dating?” Aomine raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Haizaki reached out and took one of Aomine’s hands in his.  “I love Ryouta with all my heart.” He gave his hand a squeeze. “But, what we had earlier, the three of us, I just-”

“So, you want an easy-access threesome?” He pulled free of the other man's grasp.

“No, Daiki.” Haizaki put a hand on either side of the tan man’s head, forcing him to look him in the eye.  “I think I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. At least we're moving forward.
> 
> In fact, I think I'm nearing the end of this little tale.  
> I should be able to wrap it up in one more (probably long) chapter.
> 
> But, if you're a HaiAoKise fan, don't fret! I do plan on writing little drabbles about these three in the future. It will be a separate work and I'll start it...right after I catch up on all my other drabble requests. ^^;


	20. Three's Company, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter!  
> "All the metaphors!" "All the points of view!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been one hell of a ride.  
> Thanks for sticking with me through my feast or famine updating.
> 
> This is the end, but it's really the beginning, isn't it?  
> Besides, I'll continue to write HaiAoKise domestic drabbles (and smutty ones, too)
> 
> Thanks, indevan, for dealing with this OT3 for the past few months~

“No, Daiki.” Haizaki put a hand on either side of the tan man’s head, keeping their gazes locked. “I think I love you, too.”

He watched as Aomine’s eyes widened, something flickering in them before the taller man shoved him away, drawing his brows down and glaring at him.

“What the fuck is that?” he spat.  “I can only put up with so much of your damn teasing.”

“Daiki, I’m serious.” Haizaki put himself out there.  Aomine had mentioned something about the medication he was on being extra strong, but it wasn’t strong enough to change how he felt.

Aomine beneath him. Aomine beside him. Aomine calling him a cab and rushing him to the emergency room. Aomine sharing his bed with him. Aomine accepting his relationship with Kise.

From the moment Haizaki saw him again after so many years had passed, with the same bored expression brought to life by an underlying fire that burned brighter than anyone else – the tan man had begun to worm his way into his heart.

If Kise was the sun, bright and shining.  Then Aomine was the night sky full of stars.  Thousands of pinpricks of light illuminating the darkness.

“I don’t understand it myself,” he lied, unsure if he wanted to share his embarrassing star metaphor. “But I feel something when I’m with you, Daiki.” He paused, searching the other man’s dark cobalt eyes.

“What about Kise?” Aomine asked, frown deepening. “You said you love him. If you hurt him, I-”

“I _do_ love him,” Haizaki interrupted. “Fuck, Daiki, I love you both!” He ran a hand through his hair.  “Shit, just…” He sighed.  “Ryouta is so precious to me and I don’t want to hurt him.”

“You really love me?” The tan man swallowed. “This isn’t some fucking joke, right?”

“No!” Haizaki stepped closer and reached for him, surprised when Aomine stepped forward, ducking his head to rest on the shorter man’s chest.  Haizaki felt arms wrap around his middle.  “I love you, Daiki,” he said, resting his chin on the top of the taller man’s head.  He took a deep breath, his heart pounding. “What about me?”

“What about you?” Aomine murmured.

“Come on, I’m putting myself out there, man.” Haizaki groaned. “How do you feel about me?”

Aomine clicked his tongue and pulled back, gaze still directed at the floor.

“Do you think I’d have sex with someone I didn’t love?” His tan cheeks tinted, the pink was light, but Haizaki could see it.

“Daiki…” He smiled and then he realized what the other man had said. “Wait, but what about all the others?”

“What others?” Aomine laughed bitterly and shook his head. He looked up at him, his usually hard gaze soft. “It’s always been Kise. From the very beginning…”

Haizaki had toyed with the idea that that had been the case, but he was surprised to hear that it was true.

“You’ve never slept with anyone else?”

“Just Kise,” he paused. “And now you.”

-

Kise was exhausted, but he couldn’t get to sleep.  He kept thinking about what had happened in the last twenty-four hours.  Haizaki had been hurt by him.  Again.  And even though the other man said he shouldn’t blame himself, he still did.

But, despite the gnawing guilt, the blond’s thoughts drifted to what happened before that.

The three of them on the bed.  Aomine inside him, filling him up just the way he liked it, and Haizaki behind Aomine, thrusting for them both.

Kise had longed to see the two of them together and, even though he’d felt a little jealous at first, it had been amazing.  He loved watching Aomine’s face as the other man entered him.  The way his back arched as he reached his peak, spilling inside the blond and no doubt clamping down on Haizaki, judging by the other man’s moan.  Of course, Kise had lost it, as well.

It just felt so right, the three of them.  He loved them both.

Aomine was home to him.

Haizaki was…different.  He was more like an addition.  A renovation that Kise didn’t know he needed until it was there.  And now it was as if he’d always been there.

Kise didn’t regret the way he’d lived up until now.  He may have had more than his fair share of lovers, but, in the end, it had led him to Haizaki and now he felt complete.

He only wished the three of them could be together forever.

Speaking of which, they were taking a long time coming to bed.

Kise pushed back the covers and toed on his slippers, walking over to the bedroom door and cracking it open, hoping he might catch the two of them snuggling on the couch or something.

But what he walked in on was much more monumental than that.

They were standing in the middle of the living room, holding each other.  Haizaki was facing away from the door and Aomine’s face looked to be buried in the shorter man’s chest.

“What about me?” Haizaki asked, voice sounding anxious.

“What about you?” Aomine murmured in response.

“Come on, I’m putting myself out there, man.” Haizaki groaned. “How do you feel about me?”

Kise blinked, wondering just what the two of them had been talking about.

Aomine clicked his tongue and pulled back, looking anywhere, but at the man in front of him.

“Do you think I’d have sex with someone I didn’t love?” He was blushing.

Kise furrowed his brow.  Aomine had never mentioned being in love with anyone else before.

“Daiki…” Haizaki said softly before adding, “Wait, but what about all the others?”

Yes, Aominecchi, what about all the others?

“What others?” Aomine laughed bitterly and shook his head. He looked back up at Haizaki, his expression softer than Kise had ever seen it outside of the bedroom. “It’s always been Kise. From the very beginning…”

The blond sucked in a breath.

Always?  But did that mean-

“You’ve never slept with anyone else?” Haizaki asked the question Kise couldn’t.

“Just Kise,” he paused. “And now you.”

“Aominecchi?” Kise finally found his voice.  Both men turned toward him, startled.

“Angel, I thought you were already asleep,” Haizaki said, eyes darting over to Aomine.

“Aominecchi, is this true?” Kise asked, softly touching the gray-haired man’s shoulder as he pushed past him.  “But what about all the times you-”

“I lied.” Aomine said with a frown. “Or, I guess I omitted the truth.”

“But all this time I’ve…” Kise trailed off, feeling heat behind his eyes as the tears welled up.  “You idiot!” He lunged forward and punched the tan man’s chest, swinging and hitting, but with no power behind it.  “Why…?” he croaked, raising his head as the tears fell.

“Kise…” Aomine cupped the blond’s cheek and Kise leaned into the touch. “There is no one in this world who can satisfy me the way you do, Baby Doll.” He smiled and wiped away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. “It’s always been you.”

“Aomine…cchi…” he sniffled and wrapped his arms around the other man, feeling him stroke his hair and rub soothing circles on his back.  “I love you…I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Aomine chuckled and gave him a squeeze.

-

Haizaki looked at the sweet scene in front of him.  It had always just been the two of them.  Maybe it was better this way. 

He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Aomine’s voice.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” the tan man asked.

“I just thought I’d let the two of you-”

“Are you deaf or just stupid?” Aomine said with a frown, but then he smiled. “Didn’t you hear my confession?”

Kise pulled back from the taller man’s chest and turned toward Haizaki as well.

“I heard it.” The blond wiped his eyes and grinned. “Looks like you won us both over, huh?”

Haizaki stood there for a moment before he felt a huge smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  He strode over and wrapped his arms around them both, squishing the blond between their chests.

“You two...fucking hell.” He laughed and so did they.

“You better not change your mind when your medicine wears off in the morning,” Aomine threatened, but he was laughing.

“Now that I have everything?” Haizaki asked.  “No way.” He put a hand on both their cheeks, looking between the two of them as he said it. “You’re both stuck with me.”

“Well, if we’re planning on being stuck together,” Kise began, peering over at their open bedroom door, the _only_ bedroom in the small apartment.  “I think we’re going to need a bigger place.”

Haizaki felt his heart swell at the thought of it.

Was it really possible to get everything you’ve ever wanted?

“Stop making that stupid face,” Aomine teased him.

“Yours is just as bad,” Haizaki shot back.

“You both look ridiculous with those goofy grins.” Kise tittered.

“Sorry we’re so damn in love with you.” Aomine rolled his eyes.

“Don’t apologize,” Kise said, gripping the fronts of both their shirts and pulling them closer.  “Now, let’s go to bed.”

“No funny business, Angel,” Haizaki begged. “You know I need to take it easy.”

“Yes, you do.” Kise released them and walked over to the bedroom, stopping to glance over his shoulder. “But that doesn’t mean Aominecchi and I can’t put on a show for you…”

“Baby, you saw how that turned out last time…” Aomine sighed and then shot Haizaki his version of an apologetic glance.

“Fine,” the blond conceded. “But once Shou’s all better, we’re definitely going to have to celebrate.” He winked and disappeared into the bedroom.

“He’s insatiable, huh?” Haizaki asked.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.” Aomine smirked.

“Well, I suppose I’ve got the rest of my life to learn.”

Kise poked his head out of the doorway and pouted.

“Stop being all romantic when I’m not in the room.”

“Sorry, Baby.” Aomine crossed over to him and kissed his forehead. “I promise we’ll both be extra lovey dovey in the bedroom with you, okay?” He said and then turned toward Haizaki. “Right, Shougo?”

The two of them were looking at him, faces earnest, eyes open and honest and so full of love.

He was so unbelievably lucky.

“Right, Daiki.”

 

-Six Weeks Later-

 

“Just open the fucking door already!” Aomine grumbled, pushing against the wood.

“I’m trying,” Haizaki growled, unable to get the key to turn in the lock. “The key’s new so-”

“Let me do it.” The tan man shoved him out of the way and tried his luck at it.

Kise shook his head at the two of them.

They’d just gotten home from Haizaki’s final appointment at the doctor.  He was all healed and his restrictions were completely lifted.  So, of course, the three of them were eager to get home and finally consummate their new relationship.

That and christen every inch of their new apartment.

Kise and Aomine had moved in earlier, paying off the rest of their lease, but Haizaki had to sort things out with his insurance company to make sure they took care of all the repairs needed at his old flooded apartment.  But even though he hadn’t technically moved in yet, he’d been spending every night in their new place.

“We just _had_ to have Shougo try his new key,” Aomine complained as he jiggled it in the lock. “Now we’re locked out.”

“You were the one who suggested it.” Haizaki drew his brows down.

“Yeah, well…fuck you!”

“Good one, Daiki.”

“Boys!” Kise said and they both turned toward him.  “Let me.”  He stepped forward and pulled the key out before slipping it back inside and unlocking the door.  “Sometimes you just need a softer touch.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Aomine blushed.

“Thank you, Angel.”

They filed into the apartment and set their stuff down on the counter.  It was significantly larger than their last place and had three bedrooms.  Though, honestly, it was more like their shared bedroom, a guest bedroom, and Haizaki’s office slash Aomine’s trophy room.

The gray-haired man took a deep breath and stretched his arms over his head, his back popping.  He looked better than he had in weeks.  Of course, Kise thought he looked good no matter what.

“So,” Haizaki began, “Do you guys want to have lunch first or-”

“Bedroom.” Kise and Aomine said in unison.

“Sorry to make it seem rushed,” Kise amended, biting his lower lip and feeling a little guilty. “But Daiki and I have been waiting for this.”

“Yeah, so hurry up and strip,” Aomine said, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor as he walked into the bedroom.

Kise saw Haizaki grin as he followed after him, kicking off his shoes.

When the blond made it into the bedroom, Aomine was completely naked and sitting on the bed, one leg crossed over the other and arms braced behind him.  He was already hard and Kise wasn’t surprised.  Even though the three of them had been fooling around, they hadn’t all had sex since the night Haizaki popped his stitches.

“Shougo’s taking for fucking ever.” Aomine pointed toward the gray-haired man with his toe. “Help him out, Baby.”

Kise turned and saw that Haizaki had only removed his pants.  His socks, underwear and shirt were still on. 

Well, that wouldn’t do.

“Shall I help you along?” the blond teased, coming up and pressing their chests together.  He hooked his thumbs on the waistband of Haizaki’s underwear and pulled them down, smiling as he noticed that he, too, was standing at attention.

Kise crouched down to pull his underwear the rest of the way off, leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss on the head of Haizaki’s cock.  The man above him shuddered in response and Kise beamed up at him before standing up and walking toward the bed.

The blond pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it toward their laundry basket.

“Nice shot,” Aomine murmured, but Kise didn’t look back to see if he’d made it.

He continued to remove his own clothing until he was completely naked.

When Kise looked back at Haizaki, the other man was standing there, staring at them both, but still wearing his shirt.

“C’mere,” Aomine called and crooked a finger.

Haizaki walked toward them, eyes dark.  Kise got onto the bed and crawled over toward the headboard.  They’d invested in what the salesperson had called a ‘California King’ and it was just big enough for the three of them.

When he reached his goal and turned around, Aomine had Haizaki in his lap, his lips brushing the other man’s and his tan hands slipping under the shirt to caress the skin of his back.

“Don’t leave me out.” Kise pouted.

They both turned toward him and smiled before making their way to the head of the bed.  Kise positioned Haizaki so he was seated, his back against the headboard.  Then the blond sat back on his heels.

“What do you want to do, Shou?” he asked, feeling excitement bubbling in his stomach.

“It’s up to me?”

“You’re the one with the newly clean bill of health,” Aomine said from beside him.  He was lying on his side, an arm tucked under his head and the index finger of his free hand drawing random shapes on Haizaki’s naked thigh.

“You can’t give me this much power.” Haizaki chuckled. “Why don’t we let Daiki decide?”

“Fine.” The tan man reached over and wrapped a hand around Haizaki’s erection. “I call dibs.”

“You…” Kise blinked. “You can’t just _call_ it.”

“Well, what do you want to do, Baby Doll?” Aomine pulled his hand away and the gray-haired man let out a shaky breath.

“You two promise you won’t laugh?” Kise asked, excited, but nervous.  He’d been dreaming about this since he started dating them both and he was finally getting a chance to say it.

“We promise, Angel.” Haizaki raised his hand and cupped Kise’s cheek. “What is it?”

“I want to ride Shougo,” he said, pushing the other man back against the headboard and straddling his hips. “And then I want Daiki inside me.”

“You meant after he-”

“At the same time.” Kise bit his bottom lip, gauging their reactions.

“Angel…you want,” Haizaki swallowed. “Both of us inside you?”

Kise nodded and then gasped when he felt Aomine press his chest against his back and mouth his neck.  Just when had he gotten back there?

“Baby, are you sure?”

Kise nodded and hummed contentedly as Aomine’s wet kisses moved to the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“We’re going to have to really prepare you,” Aomine said between kisses.

“I trust you, Daiki.” He looked over his shoulder. “Stretch me nice and wide.”

The tan man shuddered and bit his lip before reaching over to open the drawer of their nightstand and pull out their new bottle of lube – purchased just for this occasion.

Kise turned his attention back on Haizaki.

“Now, let’s get this shirt off,” he purred.

“If it’s all the same to you two,” Haizaki looked away, “I’d like to keep it on.”

“What? Why?” Kise furrowed his brow. “Your bandages are off.”

“Yeah, what gives?” Aomine set the bottle down and rested his chin on Kise’s shoulder, staring at the other man.

“It’s not very attractive,” Haizaki said.

“Are you kidding? You’re hot as fuck.” Aomine narrowed his eyes at him.

“No, I mean…the scar.”

Both Kise’s and Aomine’s eyes went wide.

“Shou.” The blond reached forward and gripped the hem of the other man’s shirt. “It’s a part of you, so it can’t possibly be unattractive.”  He waited for Haizaki’s permission and then pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor.  “See?”

“Yeah.” Aomine licked his lips. “Makes you look pretty bad ass, too.”

“You two…” the grey-haired man said and then shook his head.  “You’re just being ni-”

Kise silenced him with a kiss.  When Haizaki responded, Kise deepened it, moaning against his lips as he felt one of Aomine’s slick fingers at his entrance.  He pushed back so he was on his hands and knees, breaking the kiss in favor of brushing his lips all along Haizaki’s skin and, when he reached his scar, he mouthed it tenderly, his tongue swiping against the discolored flesh.

“Ryouta…”

Aomine added a second finger and Kise gasped against Haizaki’s skin.  The blond continued moving his kisses lower until his lips were hovering just above the dark-haired man’s erection.  It was twitching with every breath Kise took.  He glanced up at Haizaki with a smirk before he took the length into his mouth, swallowing around it.

“Ryouta…fuck!” Haizaki threw his head back and Kise heard it hit the headboard.  Aomine now had four fingers inside him, the tips brushing against his prostate, and he was starting to feel like he was getting close.  He released Haizaki’s cock with an obscenely wet pop and turned to face Aomine.

“Don’t…make me cum…” the blond begged. “I want to do it together.”

“Sure thing, Baby Doll.” Aomine eased off the little bundle of nerves and went back to scissoring his fingers, stretching him as wide as he could.

Kise parted his lips to take Haizaki into his mouth again, but he stopped when he felt fingers caressing his jaw.

“If you want to do it together, I suggest you stop that,” Haizaki breathed, gray eyes almost black.  At the same time, Aomine pulled his fingers free and playfully swatted the blond on the ass.

“You’re all ready for him.”

“Thank you, Daiki.” Kise got onto his knees and turned to kiss Aomine, rubbing his ass against the tan man’s erection.  “Let me get used to him and then you’re next.”

“It’s kind of cruel making me wait.” Aomine’s long fingers gripped Kise’s hips as he grinded against him. “But I know it will be worth it.”

Satisfied that Aomine’s desire outweighed his jealousy, Kise turned back toward Haizaki, surprised to see he’d already rolled on a condom.

“You ready, Shougo?” Kise chuckled.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” He put his hands over Aomine’s on Kise’s hips and pulled him forward, positioning him just above his cock. “I want to see you take us both, Angel.”

Kise couldn’t believe this was happening.  But it was.

He lowered himself onto Haizaki’s erection, feeling the satisfying stretch of the other man's length filling him.  He paused when it was completely inside, taking just a moment to adjust before he began riding him, loving the feeling of Haizaki’s cock inside him.

But he wanted more.

“Aominecchi…!” He let the old nickname slip and gasped, his thrusts slowing as he felt Aomine’s fingers at his entrance again.  “D-Daiki…!”

“Gotta get you ready for me, Baby Doll.” Aomine slid a finger in alongside Haizaki’s erection.  It was a tight fit, but the added stretch was bearable.  “Baby, you’re so tight.”

“Tell me about it,” Haizaki ground out, trying to stay perfectly still.

“More,” Kise begged, sucking in a breath when he felt another finger enter him. “Oh, Daiki…more!”

“Shit,” Aomine cursed and added a third finger. “Fuck, you’re going to be so tight, Baby.”

“Hurry!” The blond begged, wanting to move again.  The head of Haizaki’s cock was pressed right up against his prostate and it was driving his crazy.

“Okay, okay.” Aomine pulled his fingers out and reached for the box of condoms and the bottle of lube. 

Kise took a deep breath and closed his eyes, only to have them snap open when he felt Aomine at his entrance.

“Breathe, Baby, okay?” Aomine rubbed soothing circles on his back as he pushed into the tight ring of muscle, already stretched.

“Oh… _oh!_ ” Kise squeezed his eyes shut.  The pressure was immense, but there were little sparks of pleasure just behind the pain.  “Fuck…Shou…Daiki…”

“You’re so fucking tight,” Aomine panted against his ear.  “I’m almost in.”

“Mmm…y-yes…!” Kise gasped as the taller man slid the rest of the way inside.

He was so full. 

So unbelievably full.

“C-Can we move?” Aomine asked, voice cracking.

“No.” Kise put his hands on Haizaki’s shoulders and glanced back at Aomine. “Let me.”

The pace was slow at first, Kise still getting used to the feeling of both his lovers inside him.  But, as he grew accustomed to the pleasurable pain of being stretched so wide, he sped up.

“Angel…sh-shit…Ryouta…!” Haizaki gripped his hips, his own beginning to thrust up into him.

“No, Shougo, to-together!” Aomine growled, trying to match the other’s tempo, but failing.

“Wait that’s…” Kise threw his head back as Haizaki thrust in while Aomine pulled out and vice versa.  It felt amazing.  “Keep doing that!”

They complied, Aomine bending down to suck on Kise’s neck, his fingers coming to his front to pinch his nipples.  Haizaki kissed him on the lips, his tongue delving in to taste him as he lowered a hand and wrapped it around the blond’s leaking erection.

“Fuck…! I’m… _I’m cumming_ …!” Kise's orgasm took him by surprise, overwhelming him and sending white hot fire shooting through his veins.  One hand was holding onto Haizaki’s shoulder and the other was gripping the back of Aomine’s head, holding it in place on his neck.

“Ryouta…!” Haizaki choked out and thrust up one last time as he spilled inside the condom.

“So tight…Baby…fuck!” Aomine followed right behind them, biting down on Kise’s shoulder to muffle his shout.

They stayed like that for a while.  Haizaki resting heavily against the headboard, Aomine slumped over Kise, and the blond trapped between them.

“Oww…” Kise winced and the two of them were fussing over him in an instant.

“Was it too much?”

“Are you hurt?”

“Do you need us to move?”

“I’m fine, just…sore,” the blond admitted.  “You two aren’t exactly small.”

With their help, he lifted himself up, gasping as they slid out of him.  Kise suddenly felt very empty.  He allowed the two of them to place him on his back.  Aomine was caressing the side of his face soothingly and Haizaki disappeared only to reappear a moment later with a wet washcloth and a glass of water.

“Take these,” he instructed, handing Kise the glass and a couple pills.

“These aren’t your prescription ones, are they?” the blond joked.

“No.” Haizaki smiled. “Just the regular over the counter stuff.”

“I think we overdid it,” Aomine said, wiping Kise’s stomach and chest with the washcloth Haizaki had brought over.  “Maybe two at once was a little…overambitious.”

“I don’t care.” Kise closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. “That was fucking amazing.”

“Well, can’t argue with that,” Haizaki said and Kise heard Aomine scoff.

“If he can’t walk tomorrow-”

“Daiki, I’m fine.” Kise sat up. “You worry too much.”

“Only about you two.”

“That’s very sweet, Daiki,” Haizaki teased.

“Fine. Fuck you both.”  He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Do you want to?” Kise asked, still exhausted, but getting excited. “Oh, Daiki, you’ve got to try it! It feels amazing!”

“Wait, I never said I was going to-”

“We’ll just have to make sure to take our time preparing him,” Haizaki said to Kise. “He only rarely takes it, so-”

“Are you two listening?”

“We might have to practice using toys first,” Kise agreed and then turned to wink at Aomine.

“You two are fucking unbelievable…”

“And you love us.” Haizaki said and Kise watched as the tan man’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

Aomine shook his head and smiled.

“Damn fucking right I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I love them.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!  
> I was told this OT3 could never happen and that no one would want to read it, but I'm still amazed at how many of you have kudos'd and commented.  
> You all keep me going and you're amazing!


End file.
